Estranho sedutor
by Liryn
Summary: Gaara descobriu que a noite de paixão que tivera acarretara consequências. Sem se anunciar, ele apareceu à porta de Hinata... para levar seus filhos gêmeos à Grécia! Chocada por ainda se sentir atraída por ele, ela temia perder seus bebês. Desde que se tornara mãe, batalhara para criá-los sozinha. Mas talvez houvesse uma solução...
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! UM

Gaara No Sabaku. Poderoso, temido, bilionário e principal executivo de uma empresa de navios cargueiros de renome internacional, fundada por seu falecido avô, estava parado no meio da sala de visitas de sua casa, na ilha grega de Theopolis, com o olhar fixo nos rostos dos meninos gêmeos que o fitavam de volta na fotografia que segurava.

Os dois tinham cabelos ruivos, a pele cor de oliva e olhos verdes. E eram idênticos. A mãe estava ajoelhada ao lado deles. Os três vestiam roupas de aparência barata.

Gaara era alto, com os cabelos ruivos e feições que lembravam os guerreiros conquistadores de mais de dois mil anos esculpidas nos ossos de seu belo rosto, do mesmo modo que sua determinação estava gravada em sua psique. Ele continuou parado onde estava, na sala agora silenciosa, mas ainda ouvindo os ecos da acusação que a irmã acabara de fazer.

— Eles têm de ser seus filhos. — Ela acusara Kankuro, o irmão caçula de ambos. — Têm as feições de nossa família estampadas em seus rostos e você cursou a universidade em Manchester.

Gaara No, Gaara para a família, não precisou continuar olhando por muito tempo para a fotografia que Temari tirara com o telefone celular quando estava a caminho do aeroporto de Manchester, depois de visitar a família do marido, para confirmar o que ela dizia, ou para memorizar os rostos dos meninos. Eles já estavam gravados em sua memória para sempre.

— Não sei nada sobre eles — negou Kankuro quebrando o silêncio. — Não são meus Gaara, juro. Por favor, acredite em mim!

— É claro que são seus — Temari corrigiu o irmão. — Basta olhar para esses rostos. Kankuro está mentindo, Gaara. Essas crianças têm o nosso sangue.

Gaara olhou para os irmãos mais novos, que estavam prontos para começar uma briga, como sempre acontecia quando eram crianças. Eram apenas dois anos de diferença de idade eles, enquanto Gaara era cinco anos mais velho que Temari e sete anos mais velho do que Kankuro. E depois da morte do avô deles, como era o único membro adulto da família que restara na vida dos dois, assumira naturalmente a responsabilidade de agir como um pai. E isso com frequência significava apartar suas discussões.

Dessa vez, no entanto, seu papel não era apartar nada.

Gaara voltou a olhar para a fotografia e anunciou secamente.

— São de nosso sangue, sim, mas não foi Kankuro quem os fez. Ele está falando a verdade. As crianças não são seus filhos.

Temari o encarou.

— Como pode saber disso?

Gaara se virou para a janela e olhou para o horizonte, onde o céu se encontrava com o azul profundo do mar Egeu. Por fora aparentava estar calmo, mas por dentro sentia o coração bater furioso, enquanto imagens se formavam em sua cabeça, lembranças que ele achara que estariam enterradas para sempre.

— Sei disso porque essas crianças são minhas — respondeu Gaara, observando os olhos da irmã se arregalarem em choque diante da revelação.

Ela não era a única que estava chocada, reconheceu Gaara. Ele mesmo ficara abalado quando olhara para a foto e imediatamente reconhecera a jovem ajoelhada ao lado dos dois meninos que traziam no rosto as feições do pai... as feições _dele._ Estranhamente, a moça parecia mais jovem na foto do que na noite em que ele a conhecera, em uma boate em Manchester. O lugar era muito frequentado por jogadores de futebol e pela turma de mulheres que sempre andavam atrás deles. Gaara fora levado lá por um homem com quem pretendia fazer negócios e acabara sendo deixado sozinho depois que seu anfitrião arrumara uma garota e instara Gaara a fazer o mesmo.

Ele cerrou os lábios. Havia enterrado a lembrança daquela noite o mais fundo que podia em sua mente. Fora apenas um caso de uma única noite, com uma garota embriagada, vestida em roupas muito apertadas e reveladoras, que usava maquiagem demais e estava obviamente disposta a se divertir com ele. Era uma das caçadoras que procuravam abertamente conseguir favores dos jovens jogadores de futebol muito bem pagos que frequentavam o lugar. Mulheres gananciosas e amorais, cujo único desejo era encontrar um amante rico ou, ainda melhor, um marido rico. Haviam lhe dito que a boate era conhecida por atrair esse tipo de mulher.

E ele fizera sexo com a garota por raiva e ressentimento, contra ela, por provocá-lo; e contra o avô, por tentar controlar sua vida. O avô se recusava a permitir que ele tivesse voz na condução dos negócios, que, com sua determinação tacanha de não mudar com o passar do tempo, vinham sendo destruídos lentamente. E também contra seus pais: o pai por ter morrido, mesmo que já houvesse passado uma década, deixando-o sem apoio; e a mãe, que se casara com seu pai apenas por obrigação, enquanto continuava apaixonada por outro homem. Toda essa raiva havia brotado de dentro dele naquela noite e o resultado estava agora na foto que segurava.

Seus filhos.

 _Dele._

Um sentimento como nunca antes experimentara tomou conta de Gaara. Um sentimento que até aquele momento ele teria negado firmemente que algum dia se permitiria experimentar. Era um homem moderno, guiado pela lógica e não pela emoção... e certamente não pelo tipo de emoção que sentia naquele instante. Era uma emoção visceral, instintiva, nascida de uma herança cultural que dizia que os filhos de um homem, especialmente se forem do sexo masculino, devem viver sob o teto dele.

Aqueles meninos eram filhos dele. E o lugar deles era ali, com ele, e não na Inglaterra. Na ilha os meninos aprenderiam o que significava ser um Sabaku de Theopolis e cresceriam conhecendo seu legado, Ele poderia ser um pai presente e orientá-los como seu senso de responsabilidade exigia que fizesse. Quanto já poderiam ter sido prejudicados por terem sido criados até agora pela mulher que lhes deu à luz?

Ele os concebera sem saber, mas agora que sabia da existência dos filhos, nada o deteria até que os trouxesse para Theopolis, para o lugar a que pertenciam.

Hinata praguejou quando ouviu a campainha da porta e permaneceu onde estava, agachada, na esperança de que quem quer que fosse acabasse desistindo e indo embora, deixando-a em paz para continuar a limpar a casa. Mas a campainha voltou a tocar, dessa vez quase imperiosamente.

Ela praguejou baixinho novamente, levantou-se e saiu do banheiro que estava limpando, sentindo-se encalorada e suada e sem o menor humor para ser interrompida no momento em que aproveitara para fazer faxina na casa, enquanto os gêmeos estavam no colégio. Hinata afastou os fios negros e macios do rosto e caminhou até a frente da casa que dividia com as irmãs mais velhas e com os filhos. Então, abriu a porta.

— Escute, eu... — A frase ficou no ar. Hinata ficou completamente sem fala, em choque, ao ver o homem parado diante dela.

Choque, incredulidade, medo, raiva, pânico e um pontada aguda de mais alguma coisa que ela não reconheceu explodiram dentro dela como uma bomba e com uma intensidade tão poderosa que drenou toda a energia de seu corpo, deixando-a trêmula e fraca diante do assalto violento de tantas emoções.

É claro que ele _estaria_ vestido de modo impecável, em um terno escuro, sobre uma camisa azul muito bem passada, enquanto ela usava jeans velhos e uma camisa larga. Não que sua aparência realmente importasse. Afinal, não tinha nenhum motivo para querer impressioná-lo... tinha? E com certeza não tinha motivo para querer que ele pensasse nela como uma mulher desejável. Hinata se esforçou para acalmar o estômago revolto, que ameaçava trair seu nervosismo. O rosto que assombrara seus sonhos, e logo depois seus pesadelos, não mudara nada... nem envelhecera. Se houve alguma mudança é que agora ele parecia ainda mais belo e viril do que ela lembrava, o olhar verde e sombrio que a hipnotizara no passado continuava tão atraente quanto antes.

A incredulidade que a deixara paralisada logo se transformou em um arrepio frio de medo e horror que percorreu seu corpo... e seu coração? _Não!_ Qualquer efeito que Gaara No Sabaku já pudesse ter tido em seu coração era coisa do passado.

Mas não conseguiu evitar que a palavra traiçoeira escapasse de seus lábios cheios e naturalmente rosados.

— Você — ela falou, fazendo com que os olhos intensos e dourados de Gaara cintilassem em um misto de contentamento e arrogância. Eram olhos como os do rei das selvas... bastante adequados a um homem que na verdade era o soberano na ilha do Mediterrâneo em que morava.

Agindo por instinto, Hinata começou a fechar a porta, querendo deixar do lado de fora não apenas Gaara, mas também tudo o que ele representava. Mas ele foi mais rápido, segurou a porta e forçou-a a abri-la, obrigando Hinata a recuar para o hall de entrada, e então fechou a porta atrás de si, encerrando a ambos naquele espaço doméstico que cheirava a produtos de limpeza. Mas por mais forte que fosse o cheiro, ainda assim não era forte o bastante para protegê-la do perfume _dele._ Hinata sentiu um arrepio eriçar os cabelos de sua nuca e descer por sua espinha. Aquilo era ridículo. Gaara já não significava nada para ela, assim como ela não significara nada para ele naquela noite. Mas não devia pensar naquela noite. Ao invés disso, precisava se concentrar no presente, e não no que fora antes, e devia se lembrar da promessa que fizera aos gêmeos quando eles nasceram de que deixaria o passado para trás.

O que jamais esperara era que o passado pudesse vir atrás dela...

— O que, está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Hinata, determinada a assumir o controle da situação. — O que você quer?

A boca de Gaara era perfeita; o lábio superior bem desenhado em equilíbrio com a sensualidade do lábio inferior cheio, mas naquele momento não havia nada sensual no modo como ele apertava os lábios enquanto a encarava, e suas palavras foram tão frias quanto o ar no lado de fora do Manchester Hotel, onde ele a abandonara naquela manhã há tanto tempo.

— Acho que você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta — falou Gaara, o inglês tão fluente e sem sotaque quanto ela sé lembrava. — O que eu quero, o que vim procurar e o que pretendo ter são meus filhos.

— _Seus_ filhos? — Hinata tinha um imenso orgulho dos filhos e era uma mãe superprotetora, por isso Gaara não poderia ter dito nada que provocasse raiva maior nela. A fúria coloriu a pele perfeita do rosto normalmente calmo de Hinata e seus olhos perolados ardiam com a violência de suas emoções.

Já havia se passado mais de seis anos desde que aquele homem a possuíra, a usara e a abandonara tão sem consideração como se ela fosse... nada. Como se fosse uma peça de roupa comprada em um impulso, que ele descartara ao raiar do dia ao ver que não valia nada. Oh, sim, Hinata sabia que a única culpada pelo que acontecera naquela noite fatídica era ela mesma. Fora _ela_ quem primeiro flertara com ele, mesmo que o flerte tenha sido fruto da grande quantidade de álcool que já havia ingerido, e por mais que tentasse arrumar desculpas para o próprio comportamento, ainda se envergonhava muito dele. Mas não do que resultará daquela noite, não de seus filhos lindos, adoráveis e tão amados. Jamais se envergonharia deles, e desde o nascimento dos meninos Hinata se determinara a ser uma mãe da qual pudessem se orgulhar, uma mãe com quem se sentissem seguros. E por mais que se arrependesse da maneira como haviam sido concebidos, jamais desejara, por um minuto sequer, voltar no tempo e evitar sua concepção. Seus filhos eram sua vida. E eram _dela._

— Meus filhos... — ela começou a dizer, mas Gaara logo a interrompeu.

— Meus filhos, você quer dizer, já que no meu país é o pai que tem o direito de reivindicar os filhos, e não a mãe.

— Meus filhos não são seus — mentiu Hinata com determinação.

— Mentirosa — acusou Gaara. Então, enfiou a mão no bolso, pegou uma fotografia e ergueu-a diante dela.

Hinata ficou muito pálida. A fotografia fora tirada no aeroporto de Manchester, quando haviam ido se despedir da irmã do meio de Hinata, que partira para a Itália, e a semelhança dos gêmeos com o homem que era pai deles estava cruel e inegavelmente revelada. Os dois meninos eram a imagem perfeita do pai, até mesmo no ar de arrogância involuntária que adotavam de vez em quando, como se bem no fundo, em algum lugar em seus genes, soubessem quem era o pai deles.

Gaara percebeu a cor fugir do rosto de Hinata e se permitiu um olhar triunfante. _É_ _claro_ que os meninos eram filhos dele. Soubera disso no instante em que vira a foto no telefone celular da irmã. A semelhança dos gêmeos com ele provocara um sobressalto de emoção que não se parecia com nada que Gaara já havia experimentado.

A agência de detetives que contratou não demorou muito para encontrar Hinata, embora Gaara tenha duvidado dos relatórios que recebeu, informando que ela era uma mãe devotada, que se dedicava a criar os filhos e que dificilmente desistiria deles de boa vontade. Mas Gaara já decidira que essa devoção de Hinata aos meninos seria o melhor instrumento que poderia usar para se assegurar de que ela desistisse deles para que ficassem com o pai.

— O lugar dos meus filhos é comigo, na ilha que é o lar deles e que terminará por ser a herança deles. Sob as leis gregas, eles pertencem a mim.

— Pertencem? Meus filhos são crianças, e não bens, e não há tribunal nesse país que vá permitir que você os tire de mim.

Hinata começou a entrar em pânico, mas estava determinada a não deixar que ele percebesse.

— Você acha mesmo? Você mora em uma casa que pertence à sua irmã e que está sob uma hipoteca com a qual ela não poderá arcar por muito tempo. Além disso, não tem renda própria, nem emprego. Não tem uma formação... nada! Já eu, por outro lado, posso garantir aos meus filhos tudo o que a mãe não pode: uma casa, uma boa educação e um futuro.

Embora ficasse abalada ao perceber como ele fizera bem seu dever de casa, investigando-a, Hinata continuava determinada a fincar pé e não permitir que Gaara a intimidasse.

— Talvez sim. Mas será que pode garantir a eles o amor e a certeza de que são queridos e desejados? É claro que não, porque você não os ama. E como poderia, não é? Você não os conhece.

Pronto, será que ele conseguiria achar resposta para _isso?_ Mas mesmo satisfeita por ter conseguido desafiá-lo, Hinata se viu obrigada a ouvir seu coração lhe avisando que Gaara levantara uma questão que ela não poderia ignorar e que teria de encarar em algum momento. A honestidade a obrigava a admitir isso.

— Sei que um dia os meninos vão querer saber quem é o pai deles e vão querer conhecer a história de sua família — falou Hinata.

Foi difícil para ela admitir isso, assim como fora difícil responder às perguntas que os gêmeos já haviam feito. Hinata dissera a eles que tinham, sim, um pai, mas que ele morava em outro país. Aquelas palavras haviam feito com que recordasse o que estava negando aos filhos devido às circunstâncias em que eles haviam sido concebidos. No entanto, um dia, as perguntas seriam feitas por adolescentes muito mais curiosos e conscientes do que eram hoje, ainda meninos.

Hinata afastou o olhar de Gaara, tentando instintivamente esconder dele o que se passava em seu íntimo. A questão de como contar aos meninos como ela os concebera era um peso permanente em sua consciência e em seu coração. Até aquele momento eles apenas aceitavam que, como muitos outros colegas de escola, não tinham o pai morando com eles. Mas um dia iriam querer saber mais, e Hinata acalentara a esperança de que não precisaria lhes contar a verdade até que tivessem idade o bastante para aceitar o que aconteceu sem julgá-la. Agora, Gaara trouxera à tona toda a ansiedade que ela tentara colocar de lado. Mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, Hinata queria ser uma boa mãe, queria garantir aos seus meninos o presente de uma infância segura e cheia de amor, sem que precisassem se preocupar com as relações entre adultos. E era por isso que estava determinada a jamais começar um relacionamento com ninguém. Não queria um desfile de "tios" e "padrastos" na vida de seus filhos.

Mas agora Gaara, com suas exigências e perguntas, a forçava a pensar sobre o futuro e sobre a reação dos filhos diante da realidade de como foram concebidos. E sobre o fato de não terem um pai que os amasse.

Hinata sentiu a raiva e o medo crescerem dentro dela.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou. — Os meninos não significam nada para você. Eles têm cinco anos e você nem mesmo sabia da existência deles até agora.

— Isso é verdade. Mas quanto a eles não significarem nada para mim, você está errada. Os meninos têm o meu sangue, e apenas isso já significa que tenho a responsabilidade de assegurar que cresçam no seio da família deles.

Gaara não contaria a Hinata sobre aquela onda atávica de emoção que sentira no instante em que vira a fotografia dos gêmeos. Ele mesmo ainda não entendera o que acontecera. Sabia apenas que esses sentimentos o haviam levado até ali, e que o manteriam ali até que ela lhe entregasse seus filhos.

— Não deve estar sendo fácil para você criá-los, financeiramente falando.

Gaara estava lhe oferecendo simpatia? Hinata ficou imediatamente desconfiada e teve vontade de dizer a ele que o que não fora fácil para ela fora se descobrir grávida aos 17 anos, de um homem que dormira com ela e a abandonara sem dizer nada. Mas conseguiu resistir ao impulso.

Gaara gesticulou mostrando para a casa.

— Mesmo se sua irmã for capaz de honrar as prestações da hipoteca, você já pensou sobre o que aconteceria se suas irmãs quisessem se casar e mudar? Neste momento, você é financeiramente dependente da boa vontade delas. E como uma mãe cuidadosa, com certeza vai querer que seus filhos tenham a melhor educação possível e uma vida confortável. Posso lhes garantir ambas as coisas e também posso lhe dar dinheiro para que viva a sua própria vida. Não deve ser muito divertido para você ficar presa a duas crianças pequenas o tempo todo.

Estivera certa em ficar desconfiada, reconheceu Hinata, quando por fim assimilou o pleno significado da oferta de Gaara. Ele realmente esperava que ela lhe _vendesse_ seus filhos? Será que não percebia o quanto essa oferta era obscena? Ou apenas não se importava com isso?

A determinação de Gaara fez com que Hinata fosse cautelosa em sua resposta, pois seus instintos a alertavam para ter muito cuidado com qualquer declaração inocente que viesse a fazer sobre as dificuldades financeiras por que vinham passando, para o caso de Gaara tentar usar essa informação contra ela mais tarde. Por isso, ao invés de reagir com a raiva que sentia, disse apenas:

— Os gêmeos têm apenas cinco anos. E agora que estão no colégio, planejo retomar meus estudos. Quanto ao resto, pode ter certeza de que os meninos garantem toda a diversão que quero ou preciso.

— Você vai me perdoar, mas devo dizer que é difícil de acreditar nisso, dadas as circunstâncias em que nos conhecemos — foi a resposta direta e cruel de Gaara.

—Aquilo aconteceu há seis anos, e em circunstâncias que... — Hinata se interrompeu. Por que deveria se explicar para aquele homem? As pessoas mais próximas dela, suas irmãs, sabiam e compreendiam o que a levara a agir da maneira imprudente que resultará na concepção dos gêmeos, e o amor e o apoio que sempre lhe deram não vacilara em momento algum. Não devia nada a Gaara, menos ainda a revelação de suas vulnerabilidades adolescentes. —Aquilo foi naquela época — ela se corrigiu, e acrescentou com a voz firme —, isso é agora.

O olhar malicioso com que Gaara reagiu ao que dissera fez Hinata ter vontade de protestar e dizer _"Você_ _está errado. Não sou o que está_ _pensando. Não estava sendo eu mesma naquela noite"._ Mas o bom-senso e o orgulho não deixaram que ela dissesse nada.

— Estou disposto a ser muito generoso financeiramente, como recompensa por você me entregar os gêmeos — continuou Gaara. — Muito generoso mesmo. Você ainda é jovem.

Na verdade, ele ficara surpreso ao descobrir que Hinata tinha apenas dezessete anos na noite em que ficaram juntos. Do jeito como estava vestida e maquiada naquele dia, ele presumira que fosse muito mais velha. Gaara franziu o cenho, lembrando a pontada de desprezo que sentira por si mesmo quando descobriu que levara uma moça tão jovem para a cama. Se soubesse a idade dela, ele teria... O quê? Teria feito um sermão e mandado Hinata para casa em um táxi? Se estivesse no controle de si mesmo naquela noite, não teria ido para a cama com ela de jeito nenhum, não importava a idade dela, mas a dura verdade era que ele _não_ estava no controle de si mesmo: Estava dominado por uma raiva e uma frustração que nunca sentira antes ou depois daquela noite. E foram essas emoções amargas que o levaram a se comportar de um modo que, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ainda o faziam se sentir desgostoso.

E agora a evidência desse mau comportamento o confrontava na forma daqueles filhos. Gaara acreditava que tinha o dever de assegurar que as crianças não sofressem por causa do seu mau passo. Por isso estava ali.

E não sairia até que conseguisse o que pretendia.

E somente isso?

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você quer dizer, comprar meus filhos?

Gaara percebeu a hostilidade na voz de Hinata e no calor de seu olhar.

— Porque é _disso_ que você está falando — acusou-o Hinata, acrescentando com determinação. — E se eu tivesse alguma intenção de permitir que você fizesse parte da vida deles, o que acaba de dizer me faria mudar de ideia no mesmo instante. Não há nada que possa me oferecer que vá me convencer a arriscar o futuro emocional dos meus filhos permitindo que _você_ tenha qualquer tipo de contato com eles.

As palavras dela tiveram mais efeito sobre ele do que Gaara gostaria de admitir. Era um homem orgulhoso e poderoso, acostumado a dominar, não apenas através da obediência, mas também do respeito e da admiração dos outros, e se sentiu atingido pela crítica dela. Não estava acostumado a recusas, menos ainda de uma mulher de quem ele se lembrava como uma moça vulgar. Gaara foi obrigado a reconhecer que precisaria mudar seu método de abordagem se quisesse alcançar seu objetivo.

Por isso, mudou imediatamente de tática e a desafiou.

— Pode não haver nada que eu possa oferecer a _você,_ mas o quanto eu posso oferecer aos meus filhos? Você mencionou os sentimentos deles. Pergunto-me se já pensou sobre como vão se sentir quando crescerem e perceberem o que você lhes negou não permitindo que conhecessem o pai...

— Isso não é justo — Hinata objetou com raiva, percebendo que Gaara descobrira seu ponto mais vulnerável no que dizia respeito aos gêmeos.

— O que com certeza não é justo é você negar aos meus filhos a oportunidade de conhecerem o pai e a cultura que é deles por herança.

— Como seus bastardos? — A palavra era horrível e deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Hinata, mas precisava ser dita. — Forçados a ficar em segundo plano em relação a seus filhos legítimos e a sofrer com o ressentimento de sua esposa?

— Não tenho outros filhos, nem esposa alguma.

Por que o coração dela saltou no peito ao ouvir isso? Afinal, o que lhe importava se Gaara estava casado ou não?

— Estou lhe avisando, Hinata, que pretendo ter meus filhos comigo. A qualquer preço, não importa o que eu precise fazer.

Hinata sentiu a boca ficar seca. Era verdade que Gaara podia dar muito mais do que ela aos meninos, no sentido material, e Hinata também se viu forçada a concordar que era mesmo possível que, no futuro, os gêmeos a culpassem por não ter permitido que aproveitassem a prosperidade do pai e, mais importante, por não ter permitido que o conhecessem. Afinal, todos sabiam que meninos precisavam ter uma figura masculina forte como referência. Mas nunca pensara que essa figura seria o pai deles...

A verdade, na opinião de Hinata, era que as crianças de um modo geral eram mais felizes quando os pais tinham uma relação estável, ambos comprometidos com o bem-estar delas,

Uma mãe e um pai. Ela, mais do que a maioria das pessoas, conhecia os prejuízos aos quais um filho ficava exposto quando os pais não estavam presentes.

Hinata teve a consciência aguda de que a decisão que tomasse naquele momento afetaria seus filhos pelo resto da vida deles. Queria muito que as irmãs estivessem ali pura ajudá-la, mas não estavam. As duas tinham as próprias vidas para cuidar e, em última instância, os meninos eram responsabilidade _dela,_ a felicidade deles estava nas mãos _dela,_ Gaara dissera que estava determinado a ficar com os meninos. Ele era um homem bem-sucedido, poderoso, que não teria dificuldade alguma em persuadir os outros de que os filhos deveriam ficar com ele. Mas Hinata era a mãe deles. E não permitiria que Gaara os levasse para longe dela, tanto pelo bem deles quanto pelo dela. Gaara não os amava, apenas os queria.

Hinata duvidava de que ele fosse capaz de entender o que era o amor. Sim, ele os proveria bem materialmente, mas crianças precisavam de muito mais do que isso, e seus filhos precisavam _dela._ Fora ela quem os criara desde que nasceram e os meninos precisavam dela ainda mais do que ela precisava deles.

Portanto, se não podia evitar que Gaara reivindicasse os filhos, então devia aos meninos a certeza de que ele não a afastaria deles.

O coração de Hinata começou a bater muito rápido enquanto ela lutava contra a solução que sua mente lhe propunha. Mas agora que a ideia surgira, já não era possível ignorá-la. Gaara dissera que faria qualquer coisa para ter os filhos morando com ele. Pois bem, talvez ela devesse testar a firmeza dessa intenção, afinal, no que lhe dizia respeito, não havia sacrifício que não fizesse pelo bem deles. O desafio que pretendia fazer a Gaara era um enorme risco para si mesma, mas pelo bem dos meninos estava determinada a corrê-lo. Afinal, era um desafio que obviamente iria vencer, já que tinha certeza de que Gaara jamais aceitaria os termos com os quais o confrontaria. Hinata respirou fundo e falou:

— Você diz que o lugar dos meninos é com você, certo?

— É.

— Eles têm cinco anos e sou mãe deles. — Hinata fez uma pausa, torcendo para que sua voz não traísse o nervosismo que sentia. — Se realmente se importa com o bem-estar deles como diz, deve saber que são jovens demais para serem separados de mim.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Gaara foi forçado a admitir que ela marcara um ponto.

— Você precisa estar muito seguro do motivo por que quer os gêmeos, Gaara. — Hinata continuou pressionando o mesmo ponto. — E também precisa ter certeza de que seu desejo de tê-los com você não é apenas o capricho de um homem rico. Porque a única maneira de me fazer permitir que os tenha é se eu estiver junto... Como mãe deles e como sua esposa.

 **Que tal uma GaaHina pra variar um pouquinho?**

 **Adaptação da história "Estranho sedutor" de Penny Jordan,maravilhosa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! DOIS**

Pronto, ela falara. Aceitara o desafio dele e respondera com o seu.

Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, Hinata pôde literalmente ouvir as batidas do próprio coração, enquanto prendia a respiração esperando que Gaara recusasse sua exigência. Porque sabia que ele _recusaria,_ e assim seria obrigado a recuar e aceitar que o lugar dos meninos era com ela.

Podia perceber pela expressão no rosto de Gaara que sua exigência o chocara, embora ele fosse rápido em disfarçar sua reação.

 _Casamento,_ pensou Gaara rapidamente, tentando avaliar suas opções. Ele queria os filhos. Não tinha dúvidas disso, nem de que os meninos eram seus. Casar com a mãe deles lhe daria certos direitos sobre os gêmeos, mas também daria a Hinata certos direitos sobre a fortuna dele. E aquilo, é claro, era exatamente o que ela queria: um casamento rápido, seguido por um divórcio tão rápido quanto e um generoso acordo financeiro. Era tão fácil ler a sua mente... Mesmo assim, Hinata o pegara desprevenido, embora Gaara dissesse a si mesmo que deveria ter contado com uma exigência dessas. Afinal, era um homem muito rico.

— Devo aplaudir seu tino para os negócios — ele falou secamente. — Rejeitou a minha oferta inicial de um pagamento generoso, sob a alegação de ser uma mãe devotada, mas na verdade já estava planejando uma aposta mais alta.

— Isso não é verdade! — negou Hinata, inflamada e surpresa com o modo como ele interpretara sua exigência. — Seu dinheiro não significa absolutamente nada para mim, Gaara — ela continuou, acrescentando ainda: — E nem você. Mas não vou deixar que meus filhos cheguem perto de você a menos que eu esteja junto.

— Esse é o modo como _você_ se sente, mas como _eles_ irão se sentir? — Gaara a pressionou. — Uma boa mãe jamais se comportaria de modo tão egoísta. Ela poria os interesses dos filhos à frente de tudo.

Hinata teve de reconhecer que Gaara era rápido em virar o jogo. O que começara como um desafio a ele, que ela estava certa de que o faria recuar, transformara-se em uma faca de dois gumes, que ele agora empunhava com talento contra ela, tirando-a rapidamente de um terreno que considerara seguro.

\- Eles precisam da mãe... — Hinata começou a dizer.

— Eles são meus filhos — Gaara a interrompeu, irritado. — E pretendo tê-los comigo. Se tiver de me casar com você para facilitar as coisas, então assim será. Mas não tenha dúvidas de que pretendo ter meus filhos, Hinata.

A resposta de Gaara a pegou de surpresa. Ela esperava que ele recusasse seu desafio, que recuasse, fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha... qualquer coisa, menos se casar com ela. Gaara acreditara e seu blefe e a deixara sem escolha.

Agora Hinata percebia algo que não percebera antes. Gaara realmente queria os meninos e estava determinado a tê-los.

Um casamento com Gaara, que era a última coisa que ela queria, agora se transformara em uma proteção da qual Hinata era forçada a admitir que precisava se quisesse mesmo ter um lugar permanente na vida dos filhos, o que até então tomava como certo.

Casar com Gaara não garantiria apenas um pai para seus filhos, reconheceu Hinata, com um pânico crescente, mas também protegeria seus direitos de mãe. E enquanto os dois estivessem casados, os gêmeos teriam o pai e a mãe cuidando deles.

O pai e a mãe... Hinata engoliu com dificuldade. Afinal, não passara diversas noites em claro, preocupando-se com o futuro dos filhos e com o efeito que poderia ter sobre eles não terem uma figura paterna?

Mas não iria desistir! Lutaria com todas as suas forças pelos filhos.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça e falou com determinação:

— Muito bem, então. A escolha é sua, Gaara. Se realmente quer os meninos porque são seus filhos e porque deseja conhecê-los e ser parte da vida deles, então terá de concordar que separá-los de mim acabaria por infligir às crianças um enorme dano emocional. E também deve compreender, assim como eu, por mais que isso o irrite, o quanto é importante para as crianças saberem que têm o pai e a mãe por perto, para cuidar deles. Sempre. Está preparado para fazer o mesmo sacrifício que farei para garantir essa segurança a eles casando-se comigo?

— Sacrifício? — retrucou Gaara. — Sou bilionário. Não acredito que haja muitas mulheres que considerariam como um _sacrifício_ ter de se casar comigo.

— Você é muito cínico — falou Hinata. — Pois saiba que há um bom número de mulheres que ficaria chocada com o que você acaba de dizer; mulheres que colocam o amor antes do dinheiro, mulheres como eu, que colocam os filhos antes de qualquer outra coisa e que fugiriam de um homem como você. Não quero o seu dinheiro e estou disposta a assinar um documento deixando isso bem claro.

— Oh, mas você fará isso. Não tenha a menor dúvida — Gaara a assegurou, rispidamente. Aquela mulher realmente esperava que acreditasse em suas mentiras e em seu falso desinteresse pelo dinheiro dele? — Não há a menor possibilidade de eu abandonar meus filhos aos cuidados de uma mãe que logo poderá não ter nem um teto sob a cabeça, uma mãe que precisará apelar para a caridade para alimentá-los e vesti-los, uma mulher que se vestia como uma vagabunda e que se ofereceu para um homem que sequer conhecia.

Hinata se encolheu como se ele a houvesse agredido fisicamente, mas conseguiu responder rapidamente. — E _você_ era muito melhor do que eu? Ou o simples fato de ser homem e eu mulher de alguma forma significa que meu comportamento foi pior do que o seu? Eu era uma menina de dezessete anos, enquanto você já era um homem adulto. ,

Uma menina de dezessete anos. Furioso por ela tê-lo recordado disso, Gaara reagiu instintivamente.

— Com certeza você não estava vestida como uma colegial ou como uma menina inocente. E foi você quem se ofereceu a mim, não o contrário.

E agora ele se via forçado a se casar justamente com ela, quando na verdade nunca quisera se casar com mulher alguma.

O que assistira do casamento dos pais, a amargura e o ressentimento entre eles, fora o bastante para que jurasse jamais se casar. E esse juramento fora a causa da discórdia entre ele e o avô, um déspota que achava que tinha o direito de negociar os membros de sua família em um casamento como se fossem apenas mais uma parte da sua frota de navios cargueiros.

Se recusasse a proposta de Hinata, ela ficaria em vantagem. Ela poderia, e com certeza o faria, usar a recusa contra ele se chegassem a levar a questão para os tribunais. Mas a obstinação dela e sua tentativa de tirar vantagem dele tornara Gaara ainda mais determinado em reivindicar os filhos... mesmo se para isso tivesse de usar meios escusos. Afinal, assim que estivessem na ilha deles, as leis de lá assegurariam que ele, como pai dos meninos, tinha o direito de mantê-los consigo.

O som familiar de um carro estacionando do lado de fora e de portas se abrindo fez com que Hinata ignorasse Gaara e se apressasse para a porta de casa. Ela subitamente se deu conta da hora e de que os meninos estavam chegando de carona com a vizinha com quem ela fazia rodízio em relação às rotinas escolares. Hinata abriu u porta e se apressou a ajudar os gêmeos a saírem do carro, pegando suas mochilas e lancheiras e reclamando porque nenhum dos dois abotoara os casacos apesar do frio que ainda fazia em março.

Idênticos de todas as maneiras, exceto pelo pequeno sinal de nascença atrás da orelha esquerda de Aiko, os dois meninos ficaram parados, olhando primeiro para o carro que estava estacionado na entrada da garagem da casa e depois para Hinata.

\- De quem é esse carro? — perguntou Aiko, com os olhos arregalados.

Hinata não conseguiu responder. Por que não se dera conta da hora e despachara Gaara antes que voltassem da escola? Agora eles com certeza fariam perguntas... perguntas que ela não seria capaz de responder com sinceridade. E detestava pensar na possibilidade de mentir para os filhos.

Aiko ainda estava esperando pela resposta dela. Hinata forçou um sorriso e disse:

— É só... de alguém. Venham, vamos entrar antes que vocês dois peguem uma gripe com esses casacos desabotoados desse jeito.

— Estou com fome. Podemos comer torrada com manteiga de amendoim? — perguntou Haru, esperançoso.

Manteiga de amendoim era a comida preferida do momento.

— Vamos ver — respondeu Hinata, empurrando-os delicadamente na direção do hall de entrada. — Agora subam, meninos — disse para ambos, tentando permanecer calma, mesmo quando viu os filhos pararem e encararem Gaara, que estava no meio do corredor, em silêncio.

Gaara era alto, com bem mais de l,80m, e em outras circunstâncias Hinata teria achado divertido o modo como Haru levantou a cabeça bem atrás para olhar para ele. Aiko, no entanto, repentinamente assumiu o papel de homem da casa, já que fora o primeiro dos dois a nascer. O menino chegou mais perto dela, como se tentasse instintivamente protegê-la, e graças a alguma comunicação silenciosa entre os irmãos, logo Haru se colocou do outro lado, fazendo o mesmo.

Lágrimas indesejadas de emoção encheram os olhos de Hinata. Seus meninos queridos. Eles não mereciam nada daquilo e era culpa _dela_ que as coisas estivessem como estavam. Antes que pudesse se deter, Hinata se ajoelhou entre os filhos, passou um braço ao redor de cada um e os abraçou. Aiko, o mais sensível dos dois, embora tentasse valentemente esconder, enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Hinata e apertou-a com força, enquanto Haru levantava os olhos para Gaara brevemente e depois imitava o irmão.

Gaara não conseguiu se mexer. No instante em que vira os meninos soube que não haveria nada na vida que não fizesse por aqueles dois, incluindo arrancar o próprio coração e oferecer a eles em uma bandeja. A força absoluta do amor que sentiu foi como uma onda gigante, um tsunami que varreu todo o resto. Eles eram dele, eram a família dele, tinham seu sangue, eram fruto do seu corpo. Eram dele. Mas mesmo naquele instante pôde perceber, só de observá-los, o que sentiam pela mãe. Reparara na postura de proteção que haviam assumido em relação a ela, e seu coração se encheu de orgulho ao ver aquela prova instintiva de masculinidade.

Uma antiga lembrança o acometeu subitamente: o sol forte batendo em sua cabeça nua, as vozes furiosas dos pais se elevando. Também se colocara ao lado da mãe, como seus filhos haviam acabado de fazer, mas para ele não houve abraços maternais. Ao invés disso, a mãe deu meia volta, entrou no carro e saiu em alta velocidade, cantando os pneus e fazendo com que uma chuva de cascalho caísse sobre ele. Então, havia se voltado para o pai, mas ele também se afastou e entrou em casa. Os pais de Gaara sempre estiveram concentrados demais nas próprias vidas e no ressentimento de um contra o outro para prestar atenção nele.

Gaara abaixou os olhos para os filhos... e para a mãe deles.

Ambos eram tudo o que aqueles meninos tinham na vida. Ele pensou novamente nos próprios pais e percebeu sob uma nova onda de emoção que não havia nada que não fizesse para dar aos filhos o que ele mesmo não tivera.

— Então nos casaremos. Mas estou lhe avisando neste momento que será um casamento para toda a vida. Essa é a medida do meu compromisso para com eles — falou Gaara para Hinata, olhando para os meninos.

Se não estivesse segurando os filhos, ela teria desmaiado de choque... e de incredulidade. Procurou na expressão de Gaara por algum indício de que ele tivesse qualquer outra intenção ao dizer aquilo, mas só o que encontrou foi uma determinação absoluta e implacável.

Os gêmeos agora se viravam nos braços dela para olhar novamente para Gaara. Logo iriam começar a fazer perguntas.

— Subam vocês dois, agora — ela repetiu, tirando os casacos deles. — Troquem de roupa e lavem as mãos.

Os meninos passaram correndo por Gaara, ignorando-o deliberadamente, e subiram juntos as escadas; duas crianças fortes e saudáveis, com feições idênticas sob os curtos fios acobreados.

— Mas há duas condições — continuou Gaara, friamente. — A primeira é que você irá assinar um acordo pré-nupcial. Nosso casamento será em benefício dos nossos filhos, e não de sua conta bancária.

Horrorizada e magoada com a clara evidência de como ele a tinha em baixa conta, Hinata engoliu o orgulho, afinal, estava fazendo isso pelos filhos e perguntou, entredentes:

— E qual a segunda condição?

— Que você comprove que está usando pílula anticoncepcional. Já tive a prova do quanto você é negligente nessas questões. E não tenho a menor vontade de conceber outra criança de forma tão imprudente como foi o caso dos gêmeos.

Agora Hinata se sentiu tão insultada que não conseguiu controlar sua reação.

— Não há a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer. A última coisa que eu quero é dividir a cama com você novamente.

Como ela ousava dizer _aquilo_ depois do modo como já se comportara com ele?

A explosão de Hinata fez com que o orgulho de Gaara sentisse uma necessidade primitiva de puni-la.

— Mas você _vai_ dividi-la comigo e vai me implorar para satisfazer a fome que carrega dentro de você e que ou já testemunhei. Seu desejo sexual já deve ter encontrado alento nos braços de homens demais, para que agora consiga controlá-lo.

— Não! Isso não é verdade!

Hinata podia sentir o rosto em chamas. Ela não precisava ser lembrada do modo libertino como não apenas se oferecera a ele, mas também o encorajara a possuí-la. As lembranças daquela noite ficariam marcadas para sempre em sua memória. Nenhum de seus sentidos conseguira esquecer o papel que havia representado na humilhação que ela se autoinfligira. Seus ouvidos ainda podiam escutar o eco dos gemidos crescentes e do grito de prazer abandonado que ela nem tentara controlar, assim como estava gravada em suas mãos a ânsia de tocá-lo, de conhecer aquele corpo, a fome de seus lábios provando o sabor da pele e dos lábios dele, a excitação que o perfume dele provocara nela. Cada uma dessas coisas a levara a uma torrente de desejo sexual que culminara no ponto mais alto de prazer que havia no universo dela, assim como a queda fora até um lugar de tanta perda que Hinata jamais iria querer voltar lá novamente.

Ela afastou as lembranças que ameaçavam tragá-la e retrucou com a voz firme.

—Aquilo foi diferente... foi um erro. — Ela cerrou os punhos em uma pálida autodefesa ao ver o olhar cínico com que Gaara a encarava. — E um erro que não quero repetir jamais. Não há a menor possibilidade de eu voltar a dividir uma cama com você.

A recusa dela soltou de vez as amarras da fúria de Gaara. Aquela mulher estava mentindo, ele tinha certeza disso e iria provar. Não era um homem vaidoso, mas sabia que as mulheres se sentiam atraídas por ele, e Hinata com certeza havia feito de tudo naquela noite para deixar bem claro que o desejava, minando sua resistência e instigando a raiva que já queimava dentro dele. Fora por _isso_ que perdera o controle. Por causa do avô. Não por causa de Hinata, ou porque os gritos de prazer que deixara escapar contra a pele dele eram tão irresistíveis que ele esquecera qualquer outra coisa que não a necessidade de possuí-la. Gaara ainda conseguia se lembrar do modo como Hinata gritara quando ele finalmente a penetrara, como se o que estivesse experimentando fosse completamente novo. Ela se agarrara a ele, soluçando de prazer e estremecendo sob o corpo dele.

Por que estava pensando naquilo agora?

Gaara estava tomado pela fúria, que fora inflamada pela exigência dela de se casarem e por ter negado a acusação dele, e por isso não notou a nota de puro sofrimento na voz de Hinata. Antes que pudesse se deter, já a tomava nos braços e capturava sua boca em um beijo urgente, cheio de raiva e de orgulho ferido.

Hinata ficou tão chocada que na hora em que percebeu o que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais para tentar lutar contra. A raiva que sentia também transbordou, apaixonada o bastante para passar por cima do seu autocontrole. A última coisa que esperava sentir era desejo por ele, mas então descobriu, chocada, que o beijo rude de Gaara destrancara uma fechadura que ela acreditara estar completamente destruída pelo que ele lhe fizera antes. Mas a chave funcionou assustadoramente bem.

Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Não podia acontecer. Mas para sua vergonha, estava acontecendo.

O pânico lutou contra o desejo que crescia dentro de Hinata e perdeu a briga, afogado na lava incandescente que parecia correr pelas veias dela, fazendo-a esquecer tudo o que estivesse no caminho. Seus lábios se abriram sob a pressão experiente da língua de Gaara, e ela deixou escapar um gemido abafado de desejo. Hinata sentiu a paixão no beijo de Gaara e a rigidez de seu corpo excitado, mas ao invés de servir como um alerta, isso apenas inflamou ainda mais o desejo dela, aumentando o latejar em seu próprio sexo.

Em algum lugar no meio da torrente de raiva que o impelia, Gaara ouviu uma voz interior avisando-o de que a situação estava se repetindo, o mesmo desejo furioso, doloroso, a mesma excitação daquela noite tantos anos atrás tomava conta dele agora. Não era possível que desejasse aquela mulher. Mas ainda assim, como se fosse alguma criatura mítica, sombria e deformada, supostamente derrotada para sempre, o desejo que sentia por ela acabara encontrando uma força sobre-humana e rompera as correntes que o prendiam. A língua dele explorava ansiosa a delicadeza da boca macia de Hinata, e seu corpo já estava rígido, antecipando com o consentimento da parte mais íntima dela, se ele não se detivesse logo...

Hinata estremeceu atordoada pela sensualidade com que a língua de Gaara começou a empurrar ritmicamente a sua. Ela sentiu os seios incharem e os mamilos enrijecerem sob a blusa, espalhando calor por todo o seu corpo. A mão de Gaara envolveu seu seio, fazendo com que Hinata voltasse a gemer.

Ela era quente, pura sensualidade feminina, ansiosa, receptiva... uma Armadilha, reconheceu Gaara. Se ele não parasse naquele momento, não seria mais capaz de parar e acabaria possuindo-a ali mesmo onde estavam, arrancando-lhe as roupas para acalmar a ânsia de sentir a pele nua em suas mãos, de penetrar fundo no corpo dela e senti-la se fechar ao redor dele, possuindo-o da mesma forma como ele a estaria possuindo, ambos dominados pela absoluta confusão dos sentidos que Gaara agora sabia estar amaldiçoado a sentir cada vez que tocasse em Hinata.

Ele encontrou os botões da blusa que ela usava e os desabotoou rapidamente. A sensação das mãos de Gaara sobre sua pele fez Hinata voltar ao passado. Naquela noite ele a despira rapidamente, com movimentos experientes, entre beijos eróticos e sensuais que dissolveram sua capacidade de pensar racionalmente, deixando-a ansiosa por mais, exatamente como fazia naquele momento.

Gaara levou a mão aos cabelos dela para apreciar o calor e a doçura do lugar que ficava exatamente onde o pescoço encontrava o ombro.

Hinata sentiu o calor do hálito de Gaara sobre sua pele nua e isso fez aumentar as chamas que a queimavam por dentro, consumindo sua resistência. Arrepios de puro prazer correram por sua pele. Com a blusa aberta, seus seios estavam expostos ao olhar de Gaara.

Não deveria estar fazendo isso, Gaara alertou a si mesmo. Não deveria ceder às exigências de seu orgulho...

Mas os seios de Hinata continuavam tão perfeitos quanto ele se lembrava, os mamilos rosados, que se tornavam mais escuros nas aréolas, em contraste com a palidez da pele. Gaara observou enquanto os seios subiam e desciam conforme a respiração dela se tornava mais acelerada e ergueu a mão para envolver um deles, sabendo por antecipação que caberiam perfeitamente, como se houvessem sido feitos para que ele os segurasse. O mamilo enrijeceu sob a carícia de seu polegar e Gaara fechou os olhos, lembrando-se novamente daquela noite no hotel, há tanto tempo, quando tivera a impressão de que os seios dela provocavam seu toque, exigindo serem acariciados, primeiro com os dedos e então com os lábios e a língua. A reação dela às suas carícias fora primitiva e imediata, fazendo com que o corpo dele também inchasse e se enrijecesse.

Ele não a queria, não mesmo, mas agora seu orgulho exigia que a punisse, que provasse que era mentira a alegação de que não o desejava.

Hinata se sentiu arrastada de volta para o passado. Um grito baixo de protesto denunciou seu tormento.

Gaara se afastou dela abruptamente, trazido de volta à realidade por aquele som.

Os dois ficaram parados, encarando-se e lutando para controlar as respirações aceleradas e o desejo urgente. Havia uma força quase tangível, crua e exposta, entre eles... e muito feia aos olhos de Hinata.

Ambos sentiram a poder e o perigo dessa força. Hinata percebeu isso pelo olhar de Gaara e sabia que ele via a mesma coisa nos olhos dela.

Hinata sentiu o peso da própria vergonha atravessá-la. Seu rosto estava muito pálido, os olhos muito grandes e chocados no rosto pequeno.

Gaara também estava atordoado com a intensidade do desejo que aparecera do nada e ameaçara seu autocontrole, mas era melhor do que Hinata em esconder seus sentimentos e não estava com disposição para sentir pena dela. Ainda estava lutando com a consciência indesejável do quanto quisera possuí-la ali mesmo.

— Você vai tomar pílula anticoncepcional — ele falou friamente e sentiu o coração bater forte ao perceber o quanto as palavras eram significativas e convidativas, e seu corpo voltou a se rebelar contra o autocontrole que se impusera. Mas Gaara se forçou a ignorar as exigências de seu próprio desejo e continuou. — Não vou aceitar nenhuma consequência que possa advir caso você não faça isso.

Nunca se sentira tão fraca, pensou Hinata, trêmula, e não apenas fisicamente, mas também emocional e mentalmente. No espaço de poucos minutos a capa de proteção em que se envolvera fora-lhe arrancada, expondo uma horrível fraqueza que Hinata imaginara já haver controlado e contido. Deveria ser impossível para ela desejar Gaara, ficar excitada por causa dele. Deveria...

E agora Hinata percebia que começava a reagir ao que acontecera. Sentia-se fisicamente doente, zonza, incapaz de pensar e agir direito, dividida entre a natureza conflitante do seu desejo físico e a sensação ardente de vergonha e incredulidade por ter sentido o que sentira... Talvez devesse pedir ao médico não apenas uma receita de pílulas anticoncepcionais, mas também outra indicando pílulas "anti-Gaara", alguma coisa que destruísse o desejo que sentia por ele... Com certeza o modo como Gaara falara com ela, o modo como a tratara, deveria ter sido o bastante para garantir que ela odiasse a mera ideia de ele tocá-la.

Não podia se casar com Gaara. Não agora. Hinata sentiu uma onda de pânico.

— Mudei de ideia — ela falou rapidamente. — Sobre... sobre nos casarmos.

Gaara franziu o cenho. Sua primeira reação ao que ela acabara de dizer foi uma intensa determinação de evitar que ela mudasse de ideia. Pelo bem dos filhos dele. Nada mais. E não por causa do desejo que ainda ardia em suas veias.

— Então o futuro de nossos filhos não é tão importante para você como estava alegando até há pouco? — ele a desafiou.

Hinata percebeu que caíra na Armadilha construída por ela mesma. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era se agarrar à frágil esperança de conseguir encontrar forças para negar o desejo que ele conseguia acender nela com tanta facilidade.

— É claro que é importante — ela protestou.

— Então devemos casar e você aceitará meus termos e minhas condições.

— E se eu recusar?

— Então moverei céu e terra, e também as estrelas que ficam entre os dois, para tirar meus filhos de você.

Hinata sabia que ele estava falando sério. E não teve escolha senão assentir, aceitando as exigências dele.

Gaara sabia que a havia derrotado, mas o sabor da vitória não foi doce como ele imaginara.

— Por causa dos meus diversos compromissos de negócios, quanto mais rápido todos os arranjos tiverem sido feitos, melhor. Vou cuidar para que os documentos necessários sejam providenciados, incluindo o acordo pré-nupcial que vou exigir que você assine. Você deve...

O barulho repentino de uma queda, seguido por um choro agudo de dor, fez com que os dois se voltassem para as escadas.

Preocupada com a segurança dos filhos, Hinata passou rapidamente por Gaara e subiu correndo as escadas até o quarto dos meninos, sem perceber que Gaara estava bem atrás dela. Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Haru caído no chão, soluçando, enquanto Aiko estava de pé, agarrando um dos carrinhos de brinquedo deles.

— O Aiko me empurrou! — disse Haru.

— Não empurrei, não! Ele é que estava tentando pegar meu carrinho.

— Deixe eu dar uma olhada — Hinata pediu a Haru, examinando-o rapidamente para se certificar de que não havia nenhum machucado de verdade. Então agachou-se e virou-se para olhar para Aiko. Mas ao invés de vir até a mãe em busca de conforto, Aiko estava parado diante de Gaara. O menino olhava para ele como se procurando apoio, e Gaara estava com a mão pousada no ombro de Aiko, como se para protegê-lo.

A intensidade das emoções que sentiu pegou Hinata de surpresa, dor por tudo o que os gêmeos haviam perdido por não terem tido um pai até agora, culpa por isso, sofrimento por saber que os amava tanto, mas que só o seu amor não daria aos filhos as ferramentas de que precisariam para crescerem e se transformarem em homens equilibrados... e também medo do pouco respeito que sentia por si mesma naquele momento.

A mão de Gaara continuou no ombro do filho, enquanto lançava um olhar ameaçador na direção de Hinata. Os filhos precisavam dele em suas vidas e nada, menos ainda uma mulher como Hinata, iria impedir que ficasse junto deles.

Sem perceber a atmosfera pesada que pairava entre os adultos, Aiko repetiu.

— O carrinho é _meu._

— Não, não é. É meu — retrucou Haru.

A discussão fez com que Hinata voltasse a atenção novamente para os filhos. Os dois se davam muito bem, mas de vez em quando brigavam por causa de um brinquedo, como se quisessem reafirmar a autoridade de um sobre o outro. Outras mães já haviam lhe assegurado que aquilo era típico de meninos, mas ela detestava ver os dois se desentendendo.

— Tenho uma sugestão a fazer. — A voz de Gaara era calma, mas ainda assim tinha autoridade o bastante para fazer com que os meninos olhassem para ele no mesmo instante. — Se os dois prometerem que não vão mais discutir por causa desse carrinho, comprarei um novo brinquedo para cada um, assim não precisarão dividi-lo.

Hinata bufou de raiva, seus instintos maternais se sobrepondo à vulnerabilidade que sentia em relação a Gaara como mulher. O que ele estava fazendo era suborno. Como ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um brinquedo semelhante para cada um deles, ensinara que precisavam dividir os brinquedos. Agora, com um punhado de palavras, Gaara apelava para os instintos consumistas naturais nas crianças.

Ela podia perceber pelo olhar ávido nos dois pares de olhos verdes que suas regras sobre compartilhar as coisas haviam sido rapidamente esquecidas. Para confirmar seus pensamentos, Haru perguntou animado para Gaara:

— Quando... quando vamos poder tê-los?

Haru já estava de pé e logo correu para se juntar ao irmão, apoiando-se confiante na outra perna de Gaara, enquanto olhava entusiasmado para ele e dizia excitado:

— Quero um carro como aquele que está lá fora...

— Eu também — concordou Aiko, determinado a afirmar sua condição de irmão mais velho.

— Vou levar vocês dois e sua mãe para Londres. Aquilo era novidade para Hinata, mas ela não teve chance de fazer qualquer comentário, porque Gaara logo continuou a falar.

— Lá há uma enorme loja de brinquedos, onde vão poder procurar seus carrinhos... mas só se prometerem não brigar mais por causa de brinquedos.

As duas cabecinhas ruivas assentiram com entusiasmo e dois enormes sorrisos iluminaram os rostos dos seus filhos quando ergueram os olhos afetuosos para Gaara.

Hinata lutou para controlar seus sentimentos. Ver os filhos com Gaara, observar o modo como reagiam a ele foi a melhor forma de convencê-la do quanto eles estavam perdendo com a ausência do pai, não financeira, mas emocionalmente.

Seria imaginação sua ou eles já estavam até mais aprumados, parecendo mais altos, falando com mais confiança, até mesmo ostentando uma linguagem corporal que haviam copiado automaticamente do pai? Hinata sentiu uma leve pontada de tristeza. Não eram mais bebês, não era mais os bebês _dela,_ completamente dependentes de seus cuidados para tudo... Indefesa em relação ao que sentia, ela sucumbiu ao poder da onda de amor maternal que a envolveu, embora erguesse a cabeça orgulhosa para revidar o olhar de desafio silencioso de Gaara.

Hinata esticou a mão automaticamente para acariciar os fios revoltos dos filhos, no exato momento em que Gaara fazia a mesma coisa. Suas mãos se tocaram. Hinata recuou no mesmo instante, interrompendo o contato, mas incapaz de conter as imagens que invadiram sua mente. Uma vez as mãos de Gaara já a haviam tocado com muito mais intimidade, tomando-a, possuindo-a, com uma mistura de experiência e avidez, e também de alguma coisa mais, que em sua inocência e ignorância Hinata acreditara ser um desejo apaixonado, que ele só sentia por ela... mas obviamente não era nada disso.

E essa realidade deixara marcas em suas emoções. O toque de Gaara foi o único toque masculino que seu corpo havia conhecido até então. Lembranças que ela imaginara haver lacrado para sempre em sua memória agora tentavam voltar à superfície. Lembranças estimuladas pelo beijo que Gaara lhe dera pouco antes. Hinata estremeceu por dentro, com ódio da própria fraqueza, mas era tarde demais. As imagens que surgiam em sua mente agora não podiam ser negadas, imagens das mãos de Gaara sobre seu corpo, do som da respiração dele contra a sua orelha e logo depois sobre sua pele. Não! Ela não devia pensar nessas coisas. Precisava ser forte. Precisava resistir. Não era mais aquela menina, agora era uma mulher, era mãe, e as necessidades de seus filhos vinham antes das dela.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! TRÊS**

A cabeça de Hinata parecia prestes a estourar de dor e seu estômago estava enjoado, era o tipo de reação ao estresse que ela já estava habituada a ter e sabia que poderia muito bem terminar em um forte ataque de enxaqueca. Mas aquele não era um bom momento para ficar doente nem para demonstrar qualquer fraqueza, mesmo que mal houvesse conseguido dormir e já houvesse acordado nauseada naquela manhã.

Os gêmeos estavam vestidos com pulôveres e os jeans novos que as irmãs dela haviam lhes dado de presente no Natal, e usavam os tênis novos que ela comprara usando o precioso dinheiro que vinha poupando. Gaara havia olhado com reprovação para os tênis antigos quando passara na casa dela para conversar sobre "tudo", por "tudo" entenda-se todos os arranjos que ele fizera, não apenas para a estadia deles em Londres, mas também para o casamento de ambos, antes que os quatro partissem para a ilha grega que seria seu novo lar.

Naquela manhã, prestes a partir, os meninos estavam agitados demais para conseguirem permanecer sentados, e insistiram em ficar de pé, diante da janela, para que pudessem ver quando Gaara chegasse para levá-los a Londres.

Será que teria tomado uma decisão diferente se as irmãs estivessem em casa? — questionou-se Hinata. Mas não imaginava como poderia ter feito isso. As duas eram maravilhosas para ela e insistiam para que ficasse em casa com os filhos, que elas os sustentariam, mas Hinata estava bem consciente, não só da imensa pressão financeira a que as irmãs estavam submetidas, como também do fato de que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas com certeza se apaixonariam por alguém. E quando isso acontecesse, Hinata não queria sentir que ela e os gêmeos eram um empecilho de qualquer modo.

Não, tomara a decisão certa! Para os gêmeos, que estavam animadíssimos com a prometida viagem a Londres; e também para as irmãs dela, que haviam dado tanto apoio e amor para ela e para os meninos.

Hinata já havia contado aos gêmeos, com muito tato, que ela e Gaara iriam se casar e os dois reagiram à notícia cheios de entusiasmo. Aiko logo comentara, esperançoso:

— Mitsuki tem um pai. Ele leva o Mitsuki para assistir aos jogos de futebol e ao McDonalds e também comprou uma bicicleta nova para ele.

A verdade era que tudo parecia estar trabalhando a favor de Gaara. Ela não podia nem mesmo usar a desculpa de que os meninos não poderiam faltar às aulas para ir a Londres por causa da escola, já que estavam em pleno recesso pelo feriado de Páscoa.

Quando voltassem a estudar, seria em uma pequena escola de língua inglesa na ilha. Gaara havia lhe explicado que era para lá que os ilhéus mandavam os filhos quando queriam que eles crescessem falando inglês.

A conversa entre ela e Gaara a respeito do futuro dos gêmeos fora mais uma sessão de pergunta e respostas, com ela fazendo as perguntas e Gaara dando as respostas. Tudo o que Hinata sabia a respeito do futuro era que Gaara preferia viver e trabalhar na ilha que sua família governava há vários séculos, embora o negócio de navios cargueiros tivesse escritórios e funcionários nos maiores portos comerciais em todo o mundo. Gaara também dissera a ela que o segundo executivo mais importante da empresa era seu irmão mais jovem, que se formara em Tecnologia da Informação e ficava no escritório de Atenas.

No que se referia à educação dos meninos no futuro, Gaara lhe garantira ser absolutamente contra colocá-los em um internato, para alívio de Hinata. Quando estivessem mais velhos, a família toda passaria o ano letivo na Inglaterra e, então, voltariam para a ilha quando os meninos estivessem de férias.

Além do irmão mais novo, Gaara lhe contara que também tinha uma irmã, a mesma que tirara a fotografia dos gêmeos no aeroporto. Assim como o irmão caçula, ela também morava em Atenas com o marido.

— Então seremos só nos dois e os meninos na casa? — perguntou Hinata cautelosamente.

— É o normal, não? — ele retrucou. — A família nuclear compreende pai, mãe e filhos.

Talvez fosse tolice ela não ter pensado até aquele momento no modo como eles iriam viver, mas estava tão apreensiva que sua mente parecia se recusar a encarar a realidade da nova vida deles juntos. Seria por medo de Gaara ou por medo de desejá-lo?

Fora muito mais fácil lidar com o lado prático do que estava por vir do que se demorar sobre as complexas questões emocionais que ele levantava.

Ela deixara cartas para as irmãs explicando o que estava fazendo e por que preferira contar a elas por escrito. Agora, enquanto esperava que Gaara chegasse para pegá-los, Hinata sentia a dor de cabeça aumentando e o estômago embrulhado de ansiedade. Tudo seria muito diferente se não houvesse cedido ao desejo que Gaara conseguira excitar em seu corpo.

Na sua bolsa estavam ás pílulas anticoncepcionais que ele exigira que tomasse. Hinata se sentira tentada a desafiá-lo, a insistir que podia confiar em sua própria força de vontade para garantir que não houvesse mais qualquer intimidade sexual entre eles. Mas ainda estava chocada com a lembrança do que acontecera entre eles no hall de entrada, ainda lutava para aceitar que realmente havia acontecido. A rapidez e a intensidade daquele instante fora como a erupção repentina de um vulcão, incontrolável. E a deixara sentindo-se vulnerável e incapaz de confiar em si mesma.

Não devia haver outros filhos, dissera Gaara. E não era verdade que ela mesma não _queria_ conceber outra criança com um homem que não tinha nenhum respeito, nenhuma gentileza e menos ainda amor no que se referia a ela? Amor? Será que ainda não aprendera a não disfarçar luxúria pura em ilusão de "amor"? A confundir desejo com sonhos tolos mais adequados a adolescentes inocentes? Antes de Gaara beijá-la novamente ela teria jurado que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer com ela, nenhuma intimidade que pudesse forçar, que conseguisse voltar a excitar seu desejo por ele. Mas o calor ardente do beijo a que Gaara a sujeitara transformara suas defesas em brasas.

Hinata odiava ter de admitir para si mesma que não podia contar com seu amor-próprio e com seu autocontrole, mas a verdade era que a única coisa a qual podia se agarrar naquele momento era a certeza de que Gaara estivera tão próximo de perder o controle quanto ela. De todas as cruéis Armadilhas que a natureza poderia aprontar para dois seres humanos, com certeza aquela devia ser uma das piores: criar dentro deles um desejo pelo outro que transformava em cinzas cada camada de proteção, deixando-os expostos a uma necessidade que nenhum dos dois queria sentir. Se Hinata pudesse arrancar aquele desejo do seu corpo, com certeza o teria feito. Era um monstro, um inimigo que carregava-dentro de si e ela precisava arrumar um modo de destruí-lo.

— Ele chegou! — anunciou Aiko, animado, interrompendo seu momento de introspecção.

Os dois meninos correram para abrir a porta, pulando de alegria quando Gaara saiu do carro.

Ele estava vestido de maneira informal, em uma camisa polo preta, uma calça de algodão bege e uma jaqueta de couro escura. Mas Hinata era forçada a admitir que, ainda assim, Gaara mantinha a mesma aura que atraía olhares de admiração dos outros homens e de desejo das mulheres. Não era apenas uma questão de boa aparência, isso muitos outros homens também tinham. Não, Gaara tinha alguma coisa a mais, uma mistura de poder com a mais pura sensualidade masculina. Ela sentira isso quando era uma adolescente inocente e mesmo agora, quando já tinha idade o suficiente para saber das coisas, ainda se sentia dominada pelo magnetismo sexual de Gaara, que ameaçava arrastá-la para suas águas turbulentas.

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Hinata como uma carícia zombeteira, fazendo-a envolver o corpo com os braços para ocultar o súbito enrijecimento dos mamilos. Não tinha nada a ver com Gaara, ela assegurou a si mesma... era apenas uma reação do seu corpo ao frio da porta aberta.

Gaara a mediu com o olhar e se deteve por um instante em seus seios. O desejo se agitou dentro dele como um tigre acorrentado, tentando se libertar de suas amarras.

Nas últimas semanas ele passara mais horas do que gostaria de admitir lutando contra o desejo que fazia seu ventre queimar, quase o enlouquecendo.

Jamais permitira que qualquer mulher o controlasse pelo desejo, e agora, no espaço de alguns segundos, via-se dividido. Se via obrigado a lutar para ouvir a voz interior que o alertava a se afastar de Hinata, para se afastar do desejo que o inflamava subitamente quando a beijava. Um desejo como aquele não podia ser controlado, apenas apaziguado. Como algum deus da mitologia antiga que exigia sacrifício e autoimolação em seu altar.

E então Gaara viu os gêmeos correndo em sua direção, e qualquer pensamento de autoproteção se esvaiu, sobrepujado pela onda de amor que o invadiu. Gaara se agachou e abriu os braços para eles.

Hinata assistiu à cena com o coração apertado, tomada por uma emoção especial. O pai com os filhos, abraçando-os, protegendo-os, amando-os. Não havia nada que ela não arriscaria para dar aquilo aos filhos, admitiu para si mesma com intensidade.

Ainda abraçado aos filhos, Gaara percebeu que não havia nada mais importante para ele do que aqueles meninos, não importava o quanto desconfiasse da mãe deles.

— A mamãe disse que podemos chamá-lo de papai se quisermos.

Gaara logo soube que era Aiko quem falava. Ele sempre pensou em si mesmo como um homem capaz de esconder suas emoções, mas naquele momento elas ameaçavam escapar completamente de controle.

— E vocês querem? — ele perguntou aos dois, abraçando-os ainda mais apertado.

— O Mitsuki, da nossa escola, tem um papai. E o papai dele comprou uma bicicleta nova para ele.

Gaara percebeu que estava sendo testado e não conseguiu evitar olhar na direção de Hinata.

— Parece que o pai de Mitsuki também o leva para assistir aos jogos de futebol e ao McDonalds — ela respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de Gaara.

Ele olhou para os gêmeos.

— Pois bem, para as bicicletas eu digo um "talvez", vai depender de as encontrarmos no tamanho certo para vocês. Já quanto ao futebol, podem contar comigo. E o McDonalds, acho melhor deixarmos que a mãe de vocês decida a respeito.

Hinata se sentiu dividida entre o alívio e o ressentimento. Qualquer pessoa pensaria que ele estava acostumado a lidar com os meninos desde que nasceram. Gaara não poderia ter dado uma resposta melhor aos filhos.

— Está pronta? — ele lhe perguntou com o tom de voz frio e distante com que costumava se dirigir a ela.

Hinata abaixou os olhos para os jeans e o suéter largo que usava, os jeans enfiados dentro das botas que uma das irmãs lhe dera de presente de Natal. Sem dúvida Gaara estava acostumado a ter a companhia de mulheres mais elegantes, vestidas com roupas de grife e cheias de joias, mulheres que provavelmente passavam horas se enfeitando para impressioná-lo. Ela sentiu a pontada de uma mágoa antiga em seu coração. Belas roupas, não importava se de grife ou não, eram um luxo que simplesmente não podia se permitir, e também não combinariam com a vida que levava até então, mesmo se pudesse pagar por elas.

— Sim, estamos prontos. Meninos, vão pegar seus casacos — ela instruiu, voltando para o hall de entrada para pegar a mala que arrumara e quase sendo derrubada pelos gêmeos, que passavam correndo.

A mão de Gaara ao redor do seu braço impediu que caísse, mas o choque do contato físico com ele fez com que ela congelasse no lugar e se sentisse mais desequilibrada do que quando os filhos haviam passado.

 _O braço de Hinata parecia fino e delicado, em contraste direto com a robustez dos meninos,_ pensou Gaara. E seu rosto estava muito fino, como se ela nem sempre tivesse o bastante para comer. Subitamente uma pergunta se insinuou em sua mente... uma repentina consciência da situação de privação em que Hinata vivia e que ele vinha tentando afastar há algum tempo.

Embora Gaara estivesse parado atrás dela, Hinata podia sentir o perfume da colônia que usava e também o calor do seu corpo. No mesmo instante, ela se lembrou do jeito como ele a beijara há poucos dias. O pânico e o medo se somaram à tensão e deixaram seu estômago ainda mais revolto. Hinata viu quando Gaara abaixou os olhos para sua boca e todo o seu corpo começou a tremer.

Seria tão fácil ceder ao desejo que sentia por ela... tão fácil tomá-la com a mesma rapidez e a mesma luxúria com que ela estava se oferecendo a ele. Seu corpo queria isso. Queria o calor dos músculos de Hinata apertados ao redor dele, guiando suas investidas cada vez mais profundas. Queria o alívio rápido e primitivo que o corpo dela prometia.

Isso tudo era verdade, mas será que ele queria o tipo de sensação barata e de mau gosto que uma mulher como ela costumava vender, como fizera na noite em que o conhecera?

O gemido baixo e angustiado de Hinata quando se soltou das mãos dele o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Essa é sua única mala? — perguntou Gaara, afastando os olhos de Hinata para a mala surrada no chão do hall de entrada.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e ele torceu os lábios com desprezo. Era óbvio que ela queria sublinhar sua pobreza para ele. O casamento seria o seu passaporte para uma nova conta bancária, cheia de dinheiro. Não havia dúvidas de que Hinata já estava planejando sua primeira onda de extravagâncias. Gaara se lembrava muito bem do quanto a mãe ficava satisfeita sempre que gastava o dinheiro do pai comprando roupas de alta costura e joias caras. Como ainda era um menino, ficava fascinado com a beleza e o encanto exterior dela e não percebia a deficiência de caráter que tudo aquilo escondia.

Ele se sentiu tentado a ignorar a indireta que Hinata estava claramente lhe dando e deixá-la viajar para a ilha com aquela única mala velha. Mas achou que isso acabaria punindo também os filhos dele e, além do mais, não tinha a menor vontade de que seu casamento se transformasse em motivo de fofocas e especulações, que era o que aconteceria se Hinata não tivesse um guarda-roupa à altura da posição e das posses dele.

— Nos casaremos nesta sexta-feira — ele disse a ela. — No sábado, voaremos para a ilha. Acredito que tenha tomado as providências sobre as pílulas anticoncepcionais, como a instruí.

— Sim — confirmou Hinata.

— Pode provar?

Hinata se sentiu indignada com a desconfiança dele, mas o orgulho ferido fez com que abrisse com raiva o fecho da bolsa, ambas as mãos tremendo com a intensidade das emoções que sentia, e pegasse a cartela de pílulas, mostrando a ele os espaços vazios nos dias em que ela já tomara.

Se esperara que Gaara se envergonhasse e pedisse desculpas, logo percebeu que se frustraria. Só o que recebeu em resposta foi um breve aceno de cabeça, antes que ele continuasse a falar.

— E como cumpriu com seu dever, imagino que agora espera que eu cumpra com o que sem dúvida considera o meu? O dever de fornecer-lhe os recursos para que substitua essa única mala por um conjunto de malas novas e muitas roupas para enchê-las.

O cinismo descarado na voz dele feriu ainda mais seu orgulho, como se Gaara houvesse posto sal em uma ferida aberta.

— Sua única obrigação para comigo é ser um bom pai para os meninos.

— Não — ele a corrigiu friamente. — Essa é minha obrigação para com eles. — Gaara não gostou da resposta dela. Não foi a que esperava e não combinava com o perfil que criara mentalmente para ela. Hinata saíra do roteiro que ele escrevera, no qual se revelava uma mãe inadequada e permitia que ele tivesse o direito moral de continuar a desprezá-la. — Não há necessidade de auto sacrifício. — A resistência dela a corresponder ao papel planejado fez com que Gaara se sentisse ainda mais determinado a provar que estava certo. — Como minha esposa, você deve naturalmente se apresentar bem, embora deva alertá-la para evitar roupas como aquelas que usava na noite em que se ofereceu a mim. O papel que vai desempenhar a partir de agora é o de minha esposa, não o de uma vagabunda.

Hinata não encontrou palavras para contestar o insulto desdenhoso, mas também não iria aceitar sua caridade.

— Já temos muitas roupas. Não precisamos de mais — insistiu com veemência.

Ela estava ousando rejeitar o que ele sabia ser a verdade a seu respeito! Mas iria aprender a não fazer isso de novo. Hinata _iria_ aceitar as roupas compradas com o dinheiro dele, assim ambos saberiam exatamente quem era ela. Ele podia estar sendo forçado a se casar para ter direito legal sobre os filhos, mas não iria permitir que Hinata esquecesse que pertencia ao tipo de mulher que não hesitava em vender o próprio corpo para qualquer homem rico o bastante para lhe garantir um estilo de vida que privilegiasse roupas de grife e dinheiro fácil.

— Muitas roupas? — ele zombou. — Em uma única mala? Para três pessoas? Meus filhos e minha esposa se vestirão de maneira apropriada à sua posição, e não...

— Não o quê? — desafiou-o Hinata.

— _Realmente_ precisa que eu responda a essa pergunta? — foi a resposta debochada de Gaara.

A bagagem foi colocada na mala de um carro de aparência muito cara e luxuosa, os gêmeos foram presos com segurança aos seus assentos. Sua decisão estava tomada e essa realidade se abateu sobre Hinata quando ela se voltou para olhar uma última vez para a casa.

— Onde está seu casaco?

A pergunta de Gaara a distraiu. - Não preciso de casaco — ela mentiu. A verdade era que não tinha um agasalho adequado para o inverno, mas não iria confessar isso, não depois do que ele lhe dissera. Gaara estava esperando, segurando a porta do carro para ela. Hinata estremeceu sob o vento frio quando o marido trancou a porta e entrou no carro. Sentia a cabeça doer cada vez mais. O interior cheirava a couro caro, muito diferente do cheiro do táxi que os levara até o hotel de Gaara naquela noite fatídica...

Hinata sentiu a boca seca.

Os gêmeos logo ficaram entretidos com as TVs instaladas nas costas dos assentos diante deles. Gaara estava concentrado em dirigir. Agora não é hora de pensar naquela noite, disse Hinata a si mesma, mas já era muito tarde. As lembranças já haviam passado por cima das suas defesas.

A morte dos pais em um acidente de carro fora um choque terrível, logo seguido pela decisão da irmã de vender a casa da família. Hinata não sabia, na época, que os pais haviam deixado muitas dívidas. A irmã mais velha tentara protegê-la e não contara a verdade, dizendo apenas que optara pela venda por causa de sua decisão de estabelecer o próprio negócio de decoração em Cheshire. Com raiva da irmã, ela decidira ficar amiga de Ino, uma menina nova na região, pois sabia que a irmã não a aprovava, e nem ao modo liberal como os pais da menina a criavam. Embora Ino fosse apenas 18 meses mais velha que Hinata, era muito mais esperta, vestia-se com roupas apertadas, tingia o cabelo de louro e usava maquiagem pesada.

Secretamente, embora não estivesse disposta a admitir isso para ninguém na época, principalmente para a irmã mais velha, Hinata ficara chocada com algumas revelações da nova amiga sobre as coisas que costumava fazer. Seu grande objetivo na vida era conseguir namorar um jogador de futebol. Ino ouvira dizer que os jogadores de futebol de Manchester costumavam frequentar uma boate na cidade e convidara Hinata para ir lá com ela.

Pelo que descobrira sobre a nova amiga, Hinata não ficara com a menor vontade de ir. Mas quando tentara dizer isso a Ino, alegando que a irmã não lhe daria permissão, a garota zombara dela e a acusara de ser um bebezinho que precisava da permissão da irmã para tudo o que fazia. Hinata obviamente negara que fosse um bebezinho e Ino a desafiara a provar isso acompanhando-a.

Hinata tinha apenas 17 anos, era muito ingênua para a idade e, naquele momento, estava vendo o mundo que conhecia virar de cabeça para baixo sem que tivesse qualquer controle sobre isso. Mas por mais que, depois de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, houvessem lhe assegurado que a rebeldia era muito natural naquela idade, até compreensível, e que ela não fora culpada pelo que acontecera, Hinata sabia que no fundo sempre se sentiria culpada.

Antes de partirem para Manchester, Ino prometera que cuidaria do visual de Hinata, e enquanto fazia isso, serviu para as duas um copo de vodka com suco de laranja. O drinque subira direto para a cabeça de Hinata, que nunca havia experimentado bebida alcoólica, e a deixa-a tão zonza que ela nem fizera objeções quando Ino insistira para que mudasse a roupa que usava por uma das suas minissaias, junto com um top justo. Depois, Ino a maquiara no mesmo estilo que costumava usar: os olhos delineados com lápis negro, uma grossa camada de rimel nos cílios e muito batom de um rosa forte.

Quando Hinata viu seu reflexo no espelho, quase não reconheceu a garota de lábios rosa-choque e cabelos alvoroçados que a olhava de volta, mas como estava sob o efeito da vodka, não foi capaz de esboçar qualquer reação.

Ela podia ter apenas 17 anos, mas percebera, muito antes de Ino adular o segurança da boate para que as deixasse entrar, que nem seus pais, nem suas irmãs, aprovariam o que estava fazendo ali. Mas naquela altura já estava com medo demais do desdém de Ino para que conseguisse coragem de lhe dizer que mudara de ideia e queria ir para casa.

Hinata viu as outras garotas que entravam na boate, mais velhas, exageradamente vestidas com roupas muito colantes, e logo soube que se sentiria deslocada.

Dentro da boate o ar era asfixiante. O lugar estava lotado de garotas com a mesma intenção de Ino. Vários rapazes se aproximaram delas quando estavam paradas perto do bar. Ino recusou com zombaria a sugestão de Hinata de que se sentassem em uma mesa mais afastada.

— Não seja estúpida, se fizermos isso ninguém vai nos ver. — Ino, então, sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando os rapazes e continuando a falar com Hinata. — Esses aí não são nada. São só garotinhos.

Ela comprou drinques para as duas e Hinata, enganada pela aparência inocente da bebida, tomou-a com sofreguidão, pois estava com sede. Mas logo percebeu que ficara ainda mais tonta e desorientada do que quando experimentara a mistura de vodka e suco de laranja.

A boate estava cheia e barulhenta e a cabeça de Hinata começou a doer. Ela se sentia deslocada e solitária e o álcool só potencializava essas sensações, fazendo-a recordar a morte dos pais e todo o desespero e infelicidade que sentia nos últimos tempos.

Ino começara a conversar com um rapaz, excluindo Hinata deliberadamente da conversa e virando-se de costas.

De repente, Hinata ficou desesperada para ter de volta a segurança da vida doméstica que perdera, ter de volta a certeza de que havia alguém para protegê-la, alguém que a amasse, ao invés de ficar brava com ela como fazia a irmã mais velha. E foi nesse momento que ela olhou para a outra ponta do bar e viu Gaara.

Alguma coisa nele o tornava diferente dos outros homens na boate. Para começar, estava vestido com mais elegância, de terno, com o cabelo ruivo bem penteado e um ar de segurança e poder que imediatamente atraíram as emoções inseguras de Hinata. No estado de embriaguez em que ela se encontrava, Gaara lhe parecera uma ilha de segurança em um mar de confusão e infelicidade.

Ela não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dele, e quando Gaara retribuíra o olhar, Hinata sentira a boca tão seca de nervoso diante da possibilidade de falar com ele que passara a língua pelos lábios, para umedecê-los. O modo como o olhar de Gaara acompanhara o movimento, deixou claro para ela que ele a escolhera ente as outras garotas na boate e reforçou sua ideia, induzida pela embriaguez, de que havia alguma ligação especial entre eles, que estavam destinados a se encontrar... e que de algum modo, quando estivesse com ele, estaria segura, pois aquele homem a protegeria e cuidaria dela como seus pais haviam feito.

Ela não se lembrava de ter ido até ele... lembrava-se apenas de ter chegado onde ele estava, sentindo-se como um nadador que, depois de atravessar, um mar revolto, chega à segurança do mar calmo, onde pode flutuar em segurança. Quando sorriu para Gaara, sentiu como se já o conhecesse. Mas é claro que isso não era verdade.

Ela não sabia de nada, pensou Hinata amargamente no carro, com ele e os filhos, afastando as lembranças do passado e massageando as têmporas doloridas, enquanto Gaara entrava na autoestrada e acelerava o carro.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! QUATRO**

Gaara havia feito reservas no Carlton Towers Hotel, uma enorme suíte com três quartos, cada qual com seu próprio banheiro e também com uma sala de estar de bom tamanho.

Quando entraram no saguão do hotel, Hinata se sentiu terrivelmente deslocada em comparação com as mulheres elegantes, cercadas de bolsas de compras de lojas caras, que tomavam chá no salão anexo. Mas logo as esqueceu, quando entraram na suíte reservada e ela percebeu que Gaara ficaria na mesma suíte que eles.

Seu coração começou a bater muito forte e seu corpo inteiro subitamente pareceu muito pesado e sensível. A presença de Gaara na suíte, mesmo que estivesse a uns bons metros deles e completamente vestido, de algum modo teve o mesmo efeito sobre seu corpo que teria se ele estivesse parado junto a ela, tocando-a. O som daquela voz masculina fez com que Hinata quase pudesse sentir o calor do hálito de Gaara sobre sua pele. O corpo dela começou a reagir aos seus pensamentos.

Gaara ergueu a mão, gesticulando na direção dos quartos, e falou:

— Pedi que fossem colocadas duas camas em um dos quartos, para os gêmeos.

Em sua mente, Hinata podia sentir a mesma mão que gesticulava envolvendo seu seio. Seus seios incharam e doeram sob a blusa, enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente disfarçar o quanto estava excitada. Por que seu corpo estava reagindo daquela maneira agora? Afinal, vivera muito bem sem sexo por quase seis anos.

Era apenas uma reação à lembrança que tinha de Gaara, mais nada. E seu desejo por ele, assim como aquela lembrança, pertencia ao passado. Hinata tentou se convencer de tudo isso, mas sabia que não era verdade. Só que não queria pensar no fato de Gaara ter o poder de excitar um desejo tão intenso em seu corpo. Sentiu-se ainda mais nauseada. Hinata já estava se sentindo muito enjoada na estrada, e quando eles fizeram uma parada se vira obrigada a comprar um kit de escova e pasta de dente para refrescar a boca. Agora, já no hotel, tudo o que ela queria fazer era se deitar em um quarto escuro, mas estava claro que isso seria impossível.

— Você e eu ocuparemos os outros dois quartos, é óbvio — Gaara estava dizendo. — Imagino que vá querer ficar com o quarto mais perto do deles.

— Eu poderia ter dividido o quarto com os meninos — respondeu Hinata. Porque se dividisse o quarto com os filhos, certamente evitaria que aquelas lembranças indesejáveis voltassem à superfície?—Não havia necessidade de reservar uma suíte com três quartos.

— Se eu tivesse feito isso, o hotel presumiria que nós dormiríamos juntos, e não que você dormiria com os gêmeos — retrucou Gaara.

Outra imagem se formou no mesmo instante na mente de Hinata: dois corpos nus entrelaçados em uma cama grande, as mãos do homem abraçando e acariciando a mulher, enquanto a cabeça dela era jogada para trás, em um êxtase selvagem. As mãos eram de Gaara e a cabeça era a dela. Hinata sentiu todo o corpo quente. As imagens mentais que estava criando estavam começando a lhe deixar apavorada. Provavelmente estava passando pela mesma experiência por que passavam as vítimas de um trauma terrível, que tinham recordações que não podiam controlar, ela disse a si mesma. Era tudo resultado do súbito ressurgimento de Gaara em sua vida.

Para alívio de Hinata, os gêmeos, que inspecionaram a suíte, entraram correndo na sala de estar. Haru foi até ela e informou:

— Sabe de uma coisa? Há uma TV em nosso quarto, e...

— Uma TV que continuará desligada enquanto estiverem na cama — lhes disse Hinata com firmeza, aliviada por ter a oportunidade de retornar ao papel conhecido de mãe. —Vocês conhecem as regras. — Ela era muito rígida no controle do quanto os meninos viam televisão, pois preferia que arrumassem maneiras próprias de se divertir.

O comentário de Gaara sobre os quartos ainda martelava em sua mente, como uma bomba-relógio que estava produzindo um efeito completamente desproporcional sobre ela. Ouvir Gaara falando "minha cama" fizera o coração dela disparar no peito... mas por quê? Não tinha a menor vontade de dividir a cama com ele. Gaara não significava nada para ela naquele momento. O que sentia era apenas o resultado de ser sexualmente inexperiente, de ter tido apenas um parceiro sexual na vida. Isso fazia com que reagisse daquele modo ao ouvir um homem dizendo "minha cama", como se ainda fosse uma adolescente ruborizando à simples menção de alguma coisa remotamente conectada com sexo, lamentou Hinata.

— Pensei em passarmos o resto da tarde providenciando as roupas que os meninos vão precisar para a ilha. Podemos ir andando daqui até a Harrods, mas se preferir pegamos um táxi.

A última coisa para a qual Hinata estava disposta era fazer compras, mas estava determinada a não demonstrar qualquer fraqueza. Gaara apenas usaria isso para acusá-la de não ser uma boa mãe.

Com sorte, eles passariam por uma farmácia e ela poderia comprar algum remédio para dor de cabeça. Determinada a continuar tentando ignorar a sensação crescente de náusea, Hinata assentiu com a cabeça para Gaara e então se encolheu quando a dor de cabeça aumentou.

— Os meninos vão precisar de roupas de verão — falou Gaara. — Mesmo em março a temperatura na ilha pode chegar a 22°C, e vai a 30°C no verão.

Duas horas depois, Hinata se sentia dividida entre uma frustração irritada pelo modo como Gaara rejeitara todas as suas tentativas de escolher roupas mais baratas, para diminuir a soma de dinheiro que ele estava gastando, e um orgulho maternal natural em relação aos filhos, que arrancaram sorrisos das vendedoras por terem ficado lindos com as roupas novas. E teve de admitir: os gêmeos estavam adoráveis.

Como recompensa pelo bom comportamento dos meninos, Gaara insistira para que fossem até a seção de brinquedos, onde comprara brinquedos modernos para ambos, de aparência complexa, que os deixaram sem palavras de tanto prazer.

Durante todo o tempo em que estiveram fazendo compras com os meninos Hinata estivera muito consciente dos olhares de admiração que Gaara provocava nas mulheres ao passar.

— Preciso cuidar de alguns negócios esta noite — disse-lhe Gaara, quando fizeram uma parada no caminho de volta para o hotel, para que os meninos brincassem um pouco no Hyde Park. Fora ideia de Gaara e Hinata apreciara, esperando que o ar fresco diminuísse o latejar em sua cabeça.

Depois de assentir ao comentário de Gaara, Hinata se concentrou nos gêmeos, que estavam se distanciando deles. Gaara continuou.

— Mas antes, combinei com um joalheiro para passar pelo hotel com uma seleção de anéis de noivado e alianças de casamento. Também marquei hora para você em um salão de beleza, amanhã, em Harvey Nichols, e logo a seguir com uma consultora de estilo, que irá auxiliá-la na escolha de seu novo guarda-roupa. Pensei em levar os meninos ao Museu de História Natural, para distraí-los enquanto você estiver ocupada.

Hinata parou de andar e se voltou para encará-lo, os olhos fervendo de raiva.

— Não preciso de uma hora em um salão de beleza, nem de um novo corte de cabelo ou de um novo guarda-roupa, muito obrigada. E com certeza não quero um anel de noivado.

Era óbvio que ela estava mentindo. Ou Hinata pensava que poderia conseguir mais fingindo que não queria nada?

Sem ter noção do que se passava na cabeça de Gaara, Hinata continuou a falar:

— E se a minha atual aparência não é boa o bastante para você, o problema é seu. Porque para mim está tudo muito bem. — Ela se apressou para alcançar os filhos, tentando ignorar o quanto estava se sentindo mal. Embora não pudesse vê-lo, Hinata sabia que Gaara estava bem atrás dela. Seu corpo podia senti-lo, mas ela se recusou a se virar.

— Você tem duas escolhas — ele a informou, em um tom frio. — Ou aceita os arranjos que fiz, ou terá de aceitar as roupas que pedirei à loja para separar para você. Como minha esposa, não há condições de continuar se vestindo como agora. Está sempre tão ansiosa para exibir seu corpo aos olhos masculinos que nem mesmo está usando um casaco... assim, sem dúvida fica mais fácil para eles avaliarem o que está sendo oferecido.

— Isso é uma coisa desprezível de se dizer, além de totalmente falsa. Você devia _saber_ que a razão por que não estou usando um casaco é... — Hinata se deteve ao perceber que a raiva quase a levara a confessar algo que não tinha a menor intenção de dizer a ele.

— Sim? — provocou Gaara.

— Porque me esqueci de trazer um — completou Hinata, desajeitada. A verdade era que ela não tivera condições de comprar um casaco para si, não com os gêmeos crescendo com a rapidez que cresciam, sempre precisando de roupas. Mas não iria se expor a mais uma humilhação admitindo isso para Gaara.

Como poderia casar com uma mulher como aquela? Se perguntou Gaara, irritado. Quando contratara investigadores para encontrá-la, tivera esperança de conseguir provas de que era uma mãe negligente, para assim ganhar a guarda dos filhos na justiça. No entanto, o relatório que recebera dizia o contrário. Hinata era uma boa mãe, o tipo de mãe que, caso fosse afastada dos filhos, traria danos para as crianças. E esse era um risco que ele não estava preparado para assumir.

Ele ignorou o desafio de Hinata e prosseguiu:

— Os meninos estão chegando a uma idade em que se tornarão mais conscientes da aparência das pessoas e da opinião dos outros. Já terão de passar pelo stress de se ambientar em um novo lugar, e tenho certeza de que a última coisa que você quer é tornar tudo mais difícil para eles. Como um Sabaku, tenho uma posição a zelar, tenho deveres, que incluem frequentar certos eventos. E será esperado que minha esposa me acompanhe. Além disso, minha irmã, suas amigas e as esposas dos meus executivos que vivem em Atenas são muito ligadas em moda, perceberiam rapidamente que nosso casamento não é o que parece se você continuasse a se vestir como está vestida agora. E isso poderia ter um impacto ruim sobre nossos filhos.

 _Nossos_ filhos. Hinata sentiu o coração apertar e ficou muito tentada a usar a tática imatura de dizer que, como ele não fizera parte da existência dos meninos até muito pouco tempo, dificilmente estava em posição de aconselhá-la sobre o que poderia ou não afetá-los. Mas de que adiantaria fazer isso? Ele vencera... novamente, foi obrigada a admitir. Porque, agora, ela estava muito consciente de que estava sendo julgada por sua aparência, e que isso poderia afetar o bem-estar dos filhos. Era importante que os meninos fossem aceitos. Hinata sabia que mesmo meninos muito pequenos detestavam ser vistos como "diferentes", ou se sentir envergonhados. Pela segurança deles Hinata estava disposta a aceitar a caridade de Gaara, mesmo que seu orgulho odiasse a ideia.

Ela detestava se sentir tão desamparada e dependente dos outros. Amava as irmãs e era infinitamente grata a elas por tudo o que haviam feito para apoiá-la e aos meninos, mas às vezes era difícil depender dos outros para tudo, sem nunca poder experimentar o orgulho de se sustentar. Havia tido a esperança de que depois que os meninos estivessem bem adaptados à escola poderia terminar os estudos e assim conseguir um emprego. Mas agora seria ainda mais dependente da generosidade financeira de alguém do que já era antes. Mas seu orgulho não tinha a menor importância, Hinata lembrou a si mesma. O que importava era a felicidade e o equilíbrio emocional dos filhos, que não haviam pedido para nascer. E ela não pedira a opinião de Gaara sobre sua aparência, assim como não pedira o dinheiro dele. Tinha 23 anos e era ridículo se sentir tão desamparada e humilhada a ponto de estar à beira das lágrimas.

Na tentativa de esconder suas emoções, Hinata se abaixou para avisar aos meninos que não corressem para longe de onde estavam. Os dois balançaram as cabeças, concordando.

Foi quando se levantou que aconteceu. Talvez tenha se movido muito rápido, mas em um minuto estava se erguendo e no minuto seguinte se sentiu tão zonza por causa da dor de cabeça que perdeu o equilíbrio. E teria caído se os reflexos de Gaara não fossem tão rápidos. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e ela se apoiou no corpo dele, para não desabar no chão.

No mesmo instante, Hinata se sentiu transportada ao passado. As circunstâncias eram diferentes, mas também naquela noite ela tropeçara e Gaara a segurara. Só que, na época, o motivo fora a altura dos sapatos que Ino lhe emprestara, insistindo para que ela os usasse, e o efeito de drinques em excesso. Mas o resultado fora muito parecido. Agora, novamente, ela podia sentir as batidas do coração de Gaara contra o corpo, enquanto seu próprio coração disparava no peito, fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais fraca, incapaz de lutar para se libertar dos braços que a seguravam. No passado, a proximidade dele também havia tomado de assalto seus sentidos; o cheiro de sua pele, a forma nova e máscula como os músculos se enrijeciam sob a pele macia, o poder daquela masculinidade, física e emocional, e, mais do que tudo, a necessidade dela de simplesmente ser abraçada por ele. Sentira-se tão encantada por estar nos braços dele naquela noite... mas agora... O pânico a tomou de assalto. Não deveria se sentir daquele jeito e não queria se sentir assim. Gaara era inimigo dela, um inimigo com quem era obrigada a compartilhar os filhos porque ele era pai deles, um inimigo que destruíra sua inocência com o desprezo cruel que sentia por ela.

Determinada, Hinata tentou se libertar, mas ao invés disso só conseguiu que Gaara a segurasse com mais força.

Já notara o quanto ela era delgada, reconheceu Gaara, mas só agora que a abraçava daquele jeito percebeu que podia sentir seus ossos e que estava muito magra. E estava tremendo também, apesar de alegar que não precisava de um casaco. Mais uma vez ele se lembrou do relatório que os investigadores haviam lhe entregue sobre ela. Seria possível que ela houvesse se privado de coisas essenciais para que os filhos pudessem comer bem? Gaara abraçara os filhos e sabia o quanto eram fortes e robustos. E a quantidade de energia que esbanjavam era a prova de sua boa saúde. Afinal, era a boa saúde _deles_ que lhe interessava, não a da mãe deles, cuja presença em sua vida e na deles era apenas uma coisa que ele teria de aceitar pelo bem dos meninos.

Mas mesmo assim... Ele abaixou os olhos para o rosto de Hinata. Sua pele estava mais pálida do que ele se lembrava, mas até agora atribuíra isso ao fato de que quando se conheceram ela usava uma maquiagem pesada, e agora não usava nenhuma. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam mais pronunciadas, mas os lábios ainda eram cheios e macios. Lábios de uma sereia sensual que sabia exatamente como usar o corpo em seu próprio benefício.

Gaara nunca acalentara qualquer ilusão sobre o motivo por que Hinata se aproximara dele. Ouvira ela e a amiga conversando sobre os jogadores de futebol ricos que tinham como alvo. Como fora incapaz de encontrar um, Hinata obviamente decidira que ele seria o novo alvo.

Gaara franziu o cenho, sem querer admitir o contraste entre a fragilidade da mulher que tinha nos braços e a garota de quem se lembrava e sem querer também se sentir preocupado com ela. Por que deveria se importar com ela? Não faria isso. E mesmo assim, agora que Hinata lutava para se libertar de seus braços, os olhos muito grandes no rosto magro, os fios negros brilhando sob um súbito raio de sol, ele se sentia relutante em soltá-la. Para negar a própria reação, Gaara acabou soltando-a em um rompante.

Fora a rapidez com que Gaara a soltara que a deixara se sentindo assim tão... confusa, disse Hinata a si mesma, recusando-se a usar a palavra "desolada". Afinal, por que se sentiria desolada? Queria se livrar dos braços dele. O abraço de Gaara não a atraía de forma alguma. Obviamente não passara os últimos seis anos desejando voltar para os braços dele. Por que deveria, quando a última lembrança que guardava daqueles braços era a pressão amarga dos dedos dele em sua pele, enquanto a mandava embora, com raiva?

Havia começado a chover e Hinata começou a tremer e chamou os meninos. Não lhe faria nenhum bem começar a sentir saudades de casa, ela disse a si mesma, enquanto voltavam para o hotel no táxi que Gaara chamara, com os gêmeos acomodados entre os dois. Precisava se concentrar no belo futuro que aguardava seus filhos. A felicidade deles era muito mais importante que a dela.

Quando chegaram de volta à suíte, Hinata se trancou no banheiro e tentou tomar dois comprimidos de analgésico que comprara na farmácia sob o pretexto de precisar de pasta de dente. Mas seu estômago não conseguiu nem engoli-los e a náusea a dominou.

Ainda se sentindo enjoada e fraca por causa da dor de cabeça que não a deixava em paz, deu banho nos filhos, serviu-lhes o jantar e colocou-os na cama.

Os dois haviam acabado de dormir quando o joalheiro que Gaara chamara chegou. Gaara o apresentou a Hinata, o homem pegou um rolo de feltro na pasta e todos se sentaram.

Quando o rolo foi aberto, Hinata precisou controlar um arfar de choque ao ver o brilho dos anéis arrumados ali dentro.

Eram todos lindos, mas alguma coisa fez Hinata rejeitá-los. Parecia errado e vulgar usar algo tão caro. Ura anel de noivado devia representar um amor e um compromisso igualmente preciosos e duradouros, ao invés do vazio que representava o casamento deles.

— Você escolhe — disse Hinata, com a voz sem expressão, desviando os olhos das joias.

A falta de interesse dela nas pedras de valor inestimável que cintilavam à sua frente fez Gaara franzir o cenho. A mãe dele fora apaixonada por joias. Quase podia vê-la, sentada diante da penteadeira, vestida para sair à noite, admirando as pulseiras Cartier que cintilavam em seus braços.

— Seu nascimento foi o que pagou essas pulseiras — a mãe havia lhe contado. — Seu avô insistiu para que seu pai me comprasse apenas uma, então tive de lembrá-lo de que havia dado à luz o seu herdeiro. Felizmente você não foi uma menina. Seu avô é tão mesquinho que teria se certificado de que eu não ganhasse nada se houvesse tido uma filha. Quando for adulto, Gaara, lembre-se de que quanto mais cara for a joia que der de presente a uma mulher, mas bem disposta ela ficará, e você poderá exigir dela o que quiser. — Então ela rira, retocara o batom dos lábios e acrescentara: — Eu não deveria estar lhe revelando os segredos do meu sexo, não é?

O casamento dos pais fora arranjado pelo avô: a noiva pobre, mas de uma família aristocrática grega, e o rapaz rico, mas sem berço. Quando já tinha idade o bastante para perceber o modo como seu bondoso pai era humilhado pelo pai que o forçara a casar e pela esposa que pensava nele apenas como uma conta no banco, Gaara jurara que jamais permitiria que a mesma coisa acontecesse com ele.

O que Hinata estava pretendendo ao fingir aquela ausência de interesse? Alguma coisa mais cara ainda? Gaara olhou irritado para os anéis, a mão repousando sobre o menor solitário que encontrou. A intenção dele era puni-la escolhendo aquele... até ter sua atenção chamada para outro anel que estava próximo, dois diamantes perfeitos, cintilando sob a luz.

Hinata se sentia enjoada demais para se preocupar com qual anel de noivado teria e respirou aliviada quando viu Gaara selecionar um deles. Tudo o que queria era que toda aquela farsa terminasse.

—Vamos ficar com esse — Gaara disse ao joalheiro, a voz áspera de raiva pelo próprio sentimentalismo.

Foi o joalheiro quem entregou o anel a Hinata, não Gaara. Ela o pegou desanimada, deslizando o metal frio no dedo, mas seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou quando olhou melhor para a joia. Dois diamantes perfeitos, engastados em uma aliança lisa, levemente separados, mas ainda se tocando. Dois diamantes gêmeos pelos seus dois filhos gêmeos. Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta e buscou Gaara com o olhar, e por mais que quisesse evitar fazer isso, suas emoções ficaram completamente transparentes. Mas não havia calor algum nos olhos de Gaara, apenas uma frieza que a congelou por dentro.

— Uma excelente escolha — estava dizendo o joalheiro. — Cada pedra tem dois quilates e são de uma qualidade particularmente admirável.

Enquanto ouvia o homem, Hinata sentiu uma onda de pânico pela variedade de emoções conflitantes que estava sentindo e sua náusea aumentou. Foi um alívio quando o joalheiro finalmente partiu. E Gaara também, logo atrás dele, para a sua reunião de negócios.

Finalmente ela poderia ceder à necessidade de se deitar e descansar um pouco, depois de verificar como os filhos estavam, é claro.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CINCO**

— Seu cabelo é fantástico, cheio, mas como é muito liso, acho que ficará melhor se o cortarmos reto, uma franja também ficaria muito boa, daria mais graciosidade ao seu rosto. — Aquilo fora a primeira coisa que o cabeleireiro fizera ao examinar o cabelo de Hinata. Ela simplesmente assentira, sem se importar muito com o corte que ele pretendia fazer. Ainda estava se sentindo mal, a cabeça continuava a doer e ela sabia por experiência própria que essas dores de cabeça muitas vezes duravam dois, até três dias, antes de ir embora.

No entanto, no momento em que o cabeleireiro se afastou e perguntou "O que você achou?", Hinata foi obrigada a admitir que estava quase sem palavras para descrever a diferença que o talento dele fizera em seu cabelo. O homem transformara seu longo cabelo sem muita forma em uma moldura chique e cheia de estilo para o seu rosto, que agora caía suavemente sobre os ombros, o tipo de corte que ela vira em várias das mulheres que tomavam chá no hotel na tarde anterior, simples, mas que destilava riqueza e elegância.

— Eu... Eu adorei — admitiu Hinata, por fim, em voz baixa.

— É fácil de manter e voltará rapidamente a esta mesma forma depois que você lavar. Tem sorte por ter o cabelo naturalmente liso.

Hinata agradeceu a ele e foi levada para outra área do salão. Ao menos conseguira comer algumas torradas puras naquela manhã e também tomara dois analgésicos, que felizmente haviam conseguido diminuir um pouco a dor de cabeça que sentia.

Agora era preciso seguir em frente com os outros compromissos já agendados no salão de beleza. Hinata respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça e foi adiante.

Duas horas depois, quando voltou a sair, dessa vez ao lado da consultora de estilo que a ajudaria a escolher o novo guarda-roupa, Hinata não conseguiu evitar relancear os olhos para checar seu novo visual nas vitrines por que passavam. Suas unhas estavam bem cuidadas, pintadas com um esmalte de cor escura que estava na moda, as sobrancelhas estavam depiladas e a maquiagem havia sido cuidadosamente aplicada, em tons tão sutis que ela mal parecia estar usando qualquer coisa. Ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais destacados, a boca mais cheia e macia, e sua figura parecia tão delicada e perfeita que Hinata mal conseguia afastar os olhos do seu reflexo.

Embora jamais fosse admitir isso para Gaara, o tempo que passara no salão de cabeleireiro fora divertido. Agora se sentia mulher novamente, e não apenas uma mãe ansiosa.

— Pelo que entendi, você vai precisar de roupas adequadas para viver em uma ilha grega e sua vida também incluirá compromissos sociais e profissionais, não é? — A profissional que a acompanhava não esperou que ela respondesse e continuou. — Felizmente, já chegou às lojas uma boa parte da coleção para a nova estação, por isso estou certa de que vamos conseguir encontrar tudo de que você precisa. Quanto ao seu vestido de noiva...

O coração de Hinata deu um salto no peito. Não esperara que Gaara ressaltasse a necessidade de um vestido de noiva.

— Vai ser apenas uma cerimônia simples, no cartório — respondeu.

— Mas é o dia de seu casamento, e uma mulher jamais esquece o que estava usando no dia em que se casou com o homem que ama — insistiu a outra mulher.

Hinata lembrou a si mesma que a consultora de estilo estava pensando apenas no lucro que teria com as compras. Não havia razão para ter uma reação tão emocional às palavras dela. Afinal, não amava Gaara e ele certamente não a amava. O que iria ou não usar não teria a menor importância, já que nenhum dos dois gostaria muito de se lembrar, no futuro, do dia de seu casamento. Esse pensamento fez com que ela sentisse a garganta apertada e uma dor indesejada no peito. Por quê? Tinha 23 anos e era mãe de dois filhos com cinco anos de idade. Há muito tempo já abandonara qualquer ilusão a respeito de romance. Preferia se apoiar em um tipo de amor mais sensato e duradouro, como o dos filhos e das irmãs, que não trazia as desilusões do amor romântico.

Sem nem saber direito como isso havia acontecido, Hinata adquiriu um guarda-roupa muito maior e mais caro do que desejava. A consultora de estilo insistira, de maneira educada e agradável, mas ainda assim determinada, que tinha instruções para selecionar para Hinata um guarda-roupa completo, adequado a uma grande variedade de situações. E é claro que as roupas eram um pecado de tão lindas, calças de corte perfeito, um short elegante de linho, com um detalhe em seda no cós que combinava com a blusa desestruturada que fazia conjunto com ele, vestidos fluidos e macios, de seda, tops de seda e algodão, vestidos mais formais para coquetel, junto com outras peças mais casuais, mas ainda assim assustadoramente caras, para "praia e lazer", como descrevera a vendedora. Havia também sapatos para todas as ocasiões e roupas de baixo delicadas, peças de seda e renda que Hinata quis rejeitar em favor de alguma coisa mais sensata, mas que de algum modo acabaram sendo acrescentadas à pilha que a vendedora descrevia como a dos "imprescindíveis".

Agora, faltava apenas o vestido de noiva, e a consultora de estilo levantou com um floreio um vestido creme com um casaquinho combinando e disse a Hinata, com orgulho:

— É da nova coleção de Vera Wang. Como é curto e tem um corte fantástico, é perfeito para um casamento no civil, e é claro que depois você poderá usá-lo como um vestido para coquetéis.

O vestido era lindo, elegante e muito feminino e se ajustou ao corpo de Hinata com perfeição, tornando-a mais curvilínea. A imagem que a olhou de volta no espelho era a de uma mulher que ela quase não reconhecia: alguém que ela poderia ter sido se tudo em sua vida tivesse sido diferente... Se Gaara tivesse se apaixonado por ela?

Trêmula, Hinata sacudiu a cabeça e começou a despir o vestido, desesperada para escapar da cruel realidade que representava a mulher do outro lado do espelho. Jamais poderia ser aquela mulher!

— Não. Não quero esse — falou, olhando desnorteada para a consultora. — Por favor, leve-o embora. Vou usar outra coisa.

— Mas esse ficou perfeito em você... Hinata continuou a negar com a cabeça.

E já estava no trocador se vestindo quando a outra mulher reapareceu, carregando um casaco cor de marfim, de aparência quente e aconchegante.

— Quase me esqueci de lhe entregar — ela falou. — Seu futuro marido disse que você havia esquecido seu casaco em casa e que iria precisar de alguma coisa quente para usar enquanto estivesse em Londres.

Hinata não conseguiu dizer nada e apenas pegou o casaco da mão da mulher. Era forrado de lã macia e tão bem cortado quanto elegante.

— É de uma estilista nova — informou a consultora de estilo. — É italiana, treinada por Prada.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça para que a mulher não visse a emoção brilhando em seus olhos. Gaara a protegera de uma vergonha pública dizendo que ela havia esquecido o casaco, mas a humilhara secretamente. Afinal, Hinata sabia que ele imaginara que ela não tinha um casaco para o inverno e por isso tremera de frio na véspera, enquanto caminhavam no parque.

Enquanto voltava para o hotel, aconchegada ao casaco novo, ela olhou agora com tristeza para seu reflexo nas vitrines, pensando que as roupas novas eram só uma fachada, assim como seria seu casamento com Gaara.

Para ela, sim. Mas não para os gêmeos. Eles jamais deveriam saber como se sentia. A última coisa que queria para eles era que crescessem, achando que ela se sacrificara por eles. Os meninos precisavam acreditar que era feliz.

Hinata tivera a intenção de ir diretamente para a suíte, mas o olhar de avaliação que percebeu em uma mulher no saguão, que logo desviou o olhar com um sorriso satisfeito, como se Hinata não fosse uma competidora à altura, mexeu com seu orgulho e ela resolveu que ao invés de se esconder, iria sentar para tomar um chá.

Pouco tempo depois, viu os filhos entrarem no salão, seguidos por Gaara. Os três estavam com os cabelos molhados, como se tivessem acabado de sair do banho. Hinata sentiu o coração acelerado e as mãos trêmulas e apesar de os meninos estarem agitados, querendo lhe contar como fora seu dia, não conseguia desviar os olhos de Gaara, que parara de andar e a encarava.

No entanto, não fora a transformação dela que o paralisara.

Aos olhos dele, o novo penteado e a maquiagem apenas haviam realçado o que ele já percebera quando ela abrira a porta para ele há poucos dias, que suas feições delicadas guardavam uma rara beleza.

Não. O que o detivera fora o sentimento de puro orgulho masculino quando vira o trio diante dele. Seus filhos e a mãe deles. Não apenas os filhos, mas os três. Eles combinavam, se pertenciam... pertenciam a ele? Gaara sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela reação tão atávica e desconhecida. Ficou com raiva. Era tudo tão oposto ao que queria sentir! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Enquanto isso, Hinata, ainda sensível às mudanças de sua aparência, prendeu a respiração, aguardando que Gaara fizesse algum comentário. Mas quando ele alcançou a mesa, apenas franziu o cenho e quis saber por que ela não pedira nada para comer.

— Porque eu só queria uma xícara de chá — respondeu Hinata. Ele não gostara do seu corte de cabelo? Era por isso que parecia tão aborrecido? Bem, com certeza ela não iria lhe perguntar se aprovava a mudança. Virou-se então para os filhos e perguntou:

— E então, gostaram do Museu de História Natural?

— Sim — confirmou Haru. — E depois o papai nos levou para nadar.

Nadar? Hinata olhou preocupada para Gaara.

— Há uma piscina no hotel — ele explicou. — Como os meninos vão viver em uma ilha, quero que saibam nadar.

—O papai comprou sungas para nós—contou Aiko.

— Deve haver dois adultos com eles quando estiverem em uma piscina — Hinata não pôde evitar dizer. — Uma criança pode se afogar em segundos e...

— Havia um salva-vidas a postos — Gaara a interrompeu. — Os meninos têm um dom natural para a natação. Deve ser genético, pois meu irmão fez parte da seleção grega de juniores.

— O cabelo da mamãe está diferente — comentou Haru de repente.

Hinata voltou a ficar ansiosa, imaginando que agora Gaara faria algum comentário. Mas ele apenas declarou, indiferente:

\- Espero que tenha comprado tudo de que precisa, porque não haverá mais tempo para compras. Como eu já havia lhe dito, já reservei um voo para a ilha no dia seguinte ao casamento.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça. Era tolice se sentir desapontada porque Gaara não dissera nada sobre sua nova aparência. Tolice? Ou era um risco? A aprovação ou não de Gaara não deveriam significar nada para ele.

Os meninos estavam famintos e ela estava exausta. Mas era mãe antes de tudo e precisava cuidar de suas responsabilidades, ao invés de ficar se preocupando com coisas sem importância.

— Vou levar os meninos para a suíte e pedir uma refeição para eles — ela disse a Gaara.

— Boa ideia. Preciso acabar de acertar algumas coisas com a embaixada — ele falou bruscamente.

— E quanto ao jantar? — A boca de Hinata ficou seca e o silêncio com que sua pergunta foi recebida fez com que ela achasse que havia dito alguma bobagem.

Por que a pergunta simples de Hinata trouxera de volta aquele sentimento atávico que sentira pouco antes?, se perguntou Gaara, zangado. Por um instante ele se permitiu imaginar jantando sozinho com Hinata. Só os dois? Não, é claro que pensara nos quatro, já que fora apenas por causa dos gêmeos que a trouxera de volta para a sua vida. Gaara jamais cairia nas Armadilhas emocionais de uma mulher, fossem maternais ou sexuais. Sabia muito bem que essas emoções apareciam de repente e sumiam com a mesma rapidez.

— Já combinei de jantar com um velho amigo — ele mentiu. — Não sei a que horas estarei de volta.

Um velho amigo, dissera Gaara. Mas não seria uma velha amiga? Uma amante, talvez?, se perguntou Hinata mais tarde, depois que os meninos já haviam tomado o chá e ela mesma se forçara a comer alguma coisa com eles. Sabia muito pouco sobre a vida de Gaara e sobre as pessoas que faziam parte dela. O pânico apertou seu peito.

— Mamãe, venha ver a nossa ilha — Aiko chamou, parado em frente ao laptop que tentava abrir.

— Não, Aiko, você não deve mexer nisso — protestou Hinata.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe — Haru assegurou-a, adotando uma postura masculina, tão semelhante a do pai que chegava a ser comovente. — O papai disse que poderíamos ver.

Aiko conseguira abrir o laptop; como todas as crianças, os gêmeos ficavam muito à vontade com a moderna tecnologia, e antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, apareceu na tela a imagem de uma ilha no formato de um crescente, com uma longa cadeia de montanhas em um dos lados.

Anos antes, depois do seu primeiro encontro com Gaara, Hinata tentara descobrir o máximo que pôde sobre ele, pois ainda se recusava a acreditar que tudo o que teriam seria apenas uma noite.

Ela descobrira que a ilha, que ficava bem próxima à ilha de Chipre, fora invadida e conquistada várias vezes e que nas veias de Gaara corria o sangue mouro, do tempo das Cruzadas. Também ficara sabendo que a família de Gaara governara a ilha por muitos séculos e que o avô dele construíra seu negócio de navegação aproveitando as oportunidades surgidas para o setor na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quando finalmente aceitara que a noite que passara com ela não significara nada para Gaara, Hinata parara de buscar informações sobre ele.

— Hora do banho — ela falou para os meninos com firmeza.

As novas roupas dos gêmeos e também as de Hinata haviam sido entregues enquanto eles estavam fora da suíte, junto com um conjunto de malas novas, e assim que colocasse os filhos na cama ela planejava passar o resto da noite arrumando-as, para que tudo já ficasse pronto para voarem para a ilha.

Mas depois que Aiko e Haru já estavam de banho tomado e acomodados na cama, Hinata se viu atraída para o computador, para a imagem sedutora da ilha.

Quase sem perceber o que estava fazendo, ela clicou no pequeno ponto vermelho que representava a capital. Imediatamente apareceram várias imagens em miniatura. Hinata clicou na primeira delas, para aumentá-la, e viu uma fortaleza de um branco ofuscante, localizada no alto de um rochedo, sobre um mar absurdamente azul, suas torres em estilo mourisco se estendendo em direção ao céu de azul profundo.

As outras imagens mostravam lindas praias com rochedos ao fundo, pequenos ancoradouros de barcos de pesca e montanhas cobertas por flores silvestres. Isso tudo contrastava com uma moderna doca para desembarque de carga e com as pequenas cidades com prédios brancos e ruas estreitas.

Ela foi obrigada a admitir que era impossível não se sentir cativada pelas imagens da ilha, mas ao mesmo tempo teve uma aguda consciência de como a realidade ali seria diferente de tudo o que ela e os meninos conheciam. Estava fazendo a coisa certa? Não sabia nada sobre a família de Gaara ou sobre seu modo de vida, e depois que chegassem à ilha eles ficariam totalmente à sua mercê. Mas se ela não tivesse concordado em ir com eles, Gaara tentaria lhe tirar os filhos. Do modo como estavam as coisas, ao menos ela iria com eles.

Hinata voltou a olhar para o computador e subitamente não foi capaz de resistir à tentação de fazer uma busca do nome de Gaara na internet. Não estava exatamente bisbilhotando, pensou. Afinal, precisava pensar nos filhos.

Ela não sabia muito bem o que esperava encontrar, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando descobriu que Gaara era no momento o governante da ilha, um papel ao qual era atribuído o título de Rei, embora, de acordo com o site, ele tivesse decidido dispensar esse tratamento, preferindo adotar uma abordagem mais democrática do que haviam feito seus predecessores no governo da ilha.

Ao que parecia os pais de Gaara haviam morrido quando ele tinha 18 anos, em um acidente aéreo. O avião em que estavam era pilotado por um primo da mãe de Gaara. Hinata sentiu que esbarrava em um ponto nevrálgico. Eles dois eram órfãos e seus pais haviam morrido em acidentes. Se ela tivesse sabido disso quando se conheceram... Que diferença teria feito? Nenhuma.

Gaara tinha 34 anos, ela estava com 23; ele era um homem no auge de sua energia. Hinata sentiu um arrepio correr por sua pele, como se fosse a carícia da língua de um amante. Em sua mente, no mesmo instante se formou uma imagem: a mão morena de Gaara segurando seu seio nu, a língua dele brincando com o mamilo inchado e rígido. O arrepio logo se tornou um estremecimento. Ela se apressou a afastar a imagem e fechou a tela do computador. Estava se sentindo novamente nauseada. Trêmula, foi cambaleando até o banheiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! SEIS**

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Estava feito, terminado. Não havia mais volta. Hinata estremeceu por dentro, mas se recusou a deixar que Gaara visse o quanto estava aborrecida.

Aborrecida? Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo sob o vestido creme Vera Wang que ela não quisera usar, mas que a consultora de estilo havia incluído entre as compras e, por alguma razão, Hinata se sentira obrigada a vestir. Afinal de contas, aquele era o dia do seu casamento. Um novo estremecimento ameaçou seu autocontrole. Qual era o problema com ela? O que esperava? Flores e corações? Uma declaração de devoção eterna? Era com Gaara com quem estava se casando, o mesmo Gaara que não olhara para ela uma vez sequer durante a breve cerimônia no cartório anônimo e que deixara bem claro que pouco desejava que ela fosse sua esposa. Bem, não mais do que ela queria que ele fosse seu marido.

Gaara baixou os olhos para a mão esquerda de Hinata. A aliança que acabara de deslizar pelo dedo de Hinata estava ligeiramente folgada, apesar de haver sido ajustada. Hinata já estava muito magra e parecia ficar cada vez mais. Mas por que a fragilidade dela deveria preocupá-lo?

E não preocupava.

Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto um táxi os levava de volta ao hotel. Hinata já sabia que Gaara precisaria comparecer a alguns compromissos de negócios e estava satisfeita porque isso lhe daria algum tempo para se ajustar ao compromisso que acabara de assinar.

Gaara os acompanhou até a suíte e saiu sem dizer uma palavra a ela, depois de beijar os garotos. Hinata lembrou a si mesma que não apenas entrara naquele casamento por vontade própria, como fora ela a primeira a sugeri-lo.

Os meninos estavam cansados, esgotados, suspeitou Hinata, de toda a empolgação de estar em Londres. Uma rápida soneca faria bem a todos eles e talvez ajudasse a diminuir a náusea que ainda sentia e a dor de cabeça.

Depois de tirar o vestido de casamento e colocar um roupão velho, ela colocou os gêmeos na cama. Quando se assegurou de que ambos estavam adormecidos, foi até seu próprio banheiro em busca de mais alguns comprimidos de analgésicos. Por acidente, pegou a cartela de pílulas anticoncepcionais. Isso a relembrou de que apesar de Gaara haver insistido para que as tomasse, não deveria se permitir desejá-lo.

A dor estava muito forte e, depois de tomar um banho para relaxar, Hinata mal conseguiu se secar, e nem se importou em vestir a camisola antes de se jogar na cama e adormecer quase imediatamente.

Hinata acordou com relutância, arrancada do sono por algum sentido de urgência. Só depois de alguns segundos percebeu a causa disso. O silêncio. Ela não estava ouvindo o barulho das vozes dos filhos. Por quanto tempo dormira? Seu coração saltou de ansiedade quando checou o relógio e percebeu que haviam se passado três horas desde que colocara os meninos na cama. Por que estavam tão quietos?

Trêmula de apreensão, ela afastou as cobertas, pegou a toalha que usara mais cedo e se enrolou nela antes de sair correndo, descalça, até o quarto dos gêmeos.

Estava vazio. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais de puro pânico.

Com as pernas trêmulas, Hinata percorreu a suíte abrindo portas, chamando por eles, checando até mesmo a tranca da porta principal da suíte para o caso de eles terem conseguido abri-la. Durante todo esse tempo, a terrível realidade do que provavelmente acontecera estava no fundo da sua mente.

Hinata afundou em um dos sofás. A razão pela qual os gêmeos não estavam ali era porque Gaara os levara. Não podia haver outra explicação. Ele provavelmente voltara enquanto ela estava adormecida e aproveitara a oportunidade. Gaara não quisera se casar com ela mais do que ela queria se casar com ele. O que queria eram os gêmeos. Os filhos dele. E agora os tinha.

Será que já estavam no avião para a ilha? A ilha _dele,_ onde ele fazia as leis e onde ela jamais conseguiria alcançá-los. Afinal, Gaara estava com os passaportes deles. Uma necessidade legal, ele dissera, e ela, tola, havia aceitado.

Choque, dor, medo e raiva. Todos esses sentimentos a dominavam, mas acima de tudo estava a preocupação com os filhos e a fúria por imaginar que Gaara poderia fazer alguma coisa nociva a eles.

Hinata ouviu um barulho: o som da porta principal da suíte se abrindo, acompanhado pela balbúrdia de duas vozes familiares.

Os gêmeos!

Ela ficou de pé, mal ousando acreditar que era verdade, que o que estava ouvindo não era apenas seu próprio desejo. Mas os meninos logo entraram na sala e correram para ela, contando, animados:

— O papai nos levou para tomarmos nosso chá, porque você estava dormindo.

Hinata se ajoelhou para abraçá-los, não confiando muito em si mesma para falar qualquer coisa, apenas segurando os corpinhos agitados com força. Eles eram a vida dela, seu coração, tudo. Foi com dificuldade que os soltou.

Gaara estava parado, observando-a e deixando-a muito consciente de que estava coberta apenas por uma toalha.

Hinata voltou para o seu quarto, vestiu uma calcinha e o mesmo roupão antigo de tecido aveludado que usava antes. Estava ansiosa demais para voltar para perto dos filhos para se preocupar com sua aparência ou com o que Gaara pensaria dela. O fato de Gaara não ter partido com os meninos agora a empalidecia diante da constatação de que ele poderia ter feito isso. Agora que experimentara o gosto amargo de se imaginar sem os filhos, Hinata sabia que não havia sacrifício que não fizesse para mantê-los com ela.

Suas mãos tremiam violentamente enquanto ela amarrava o cinto do roupão. Podia ouvir o som das vozes no desenho animado que passava na TV, e quando voltou para onde estavam os meninos, viu que estavam sentados juntos, assistindo ao desenho, enquanto Gaara estava diante da pequena escrivaninha, consultando, o laptop.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas a tensão e a hostilidade estalavam entre eles, em uma linguagem silenciosa que ambos ouviam e entendiam.

A dor de cabeça havia passado, mas fora substituída por uma sensação de culpa igualmente dolorosa, percebeu Hinata, quando se sentou uma hora depois para ler para os meninos, já prontos para dormir. Ela os observou depois que adormeceram. Naquele dia havia acontecido uma coisa que nunca experimentara antes. Dormira tão profundamente que não ouvira nada quando Gaara voltou à suíte e pegou os filhos. Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Como poderia ter sido tão descuidada em relação à segurança deles?

Não queria sair de perto deles agora. Queria passar a noite toda ali, com eles.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Hinata imediatamente se empertigou e sussurrou:

— O que você quer?

— Vim dizer boa noite para os meus filhos.

— Eles já dormiram. — Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, com a intenção de fechá-la e excluí-lo, mas Gaara continuou segurando-a aberta e foi Hinata quem se viu forçada a sair e ficar observando enquanto ele beijava os rostinhos adormecidos.

Ela se encaminhou para seu próprio quarto, mas antes que entrasse, seu autocontrole se rompeu e Hinata se virou para confrontar Gaara.

— Você não tinha o direito de levar os meninos sem me perguntar primeiro.

— Eles são meus filhos. Tenho todo o direito. E quanto a lhe dizer...

 _Dizer_ a ela, não perguntar. Hinata percebeu que ele a corrigira e agora se ela sentia consumida pelo tipo de raiva que se segue a um choque muito grande e que era uma forma de alívio por descobrir que o impensável afinal não acontecera.

— Você estava dormindo.

— E você poderia ter me acordado. _Deveria_ ter me acordado. Como mãe deles é meu direito saber onde estão.

— Seu _direito?_ E quanto aos direitos deles? Quanto aos direitos dos meus filhos de ter uma mãe que não coloque suas necessidades à frente das deles? Mas suponho que uma mulher que costuma sair à noite atrás de homens precisa mesmo dormir durante o dia. E conhecendo-a como conheço, imagino que é isso o que _você_ faz.

Enojada com o que Gaara sugeria, Hinata disse com severidade:

— Me _conhece?_ Você não conhece nada de mim. E essa ceninha desagradável que você acaba de descrever nunca aconteceu e jamais aconteceria. Eu nunca saí à noite deixando os gêmeos, menos ainda para ir atrás de homens. E a razão de eu estar adormecida quando você chegou é que não me sentia bem... Não que eu espere que vá acreditar em mim. Ao que parece você prefere inventar alguma coisa para me insultar do que ouvir a verdade.

— Eu tive a experiência em primeira mão sobre quem é você de verdade.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.

— Está baseando seu julgamento a meu respeito em um breve encontro, quando eu estava...

— Bêbada demais para saber o que estava fazendo? O desdém cínico de Gaara foi demais para que Hinata conseguisse manter a compostura. Ela se torturara por anos por causa do que fizera e não precisava que Gaara acrescentasse mais nada a isso.

— Não. Eu era tola e inocente o bastante para criar um conto de fadas a respeito de alguém que na verdade pertencia a uma história de horror — falou Hinata, com amargura. Dominada pela raiva além dos limites do seu autocontrole, ela continuou: — Não precisa desperdiçar seu desprezo comigo, porque ele jamais conseguirá ser maior do que o desprezo que eu mesma sinto por mim, por me iludir achando que você era alguém especial.

Hinata se sentia enjoada e tonta. Lembranças do que haviam compartilhado enchiam sua mente, derrubando as barreiras que erguera para evitá-las. Havia sido tão tola, tão ansiosa para estar com ele, procurando em seus braços a segurança que perdera e acreditando, em sua inocência, que conseguiria tudo isso se ligando a ele do modo mais íntimo possível.

— Quanto drama — debochou Gaara. — E completamente desnecessário, já que eu sei perfeitamente que é tudo uma fraude.

— Quem está se enganando é você, acreditando no que quer — retrucou Hinata, emocionada.

— Você ousa acusar a _mim_ de estar me enganando? — falou Gaara, aproximando-se mais dela enquanto falava, forçando-a a recuar para dentro do quarto. Ela se movimentou com tanta rapidez que acabou pisando na ponta do cinto do roupão. O tecido macio cedeu no mesmo instante, expondo a curva pálida do seio de Hinata e a pele mais escura do mamilo.

Gaara viu o que acontecera antes que a própria Hinata se desse conta e a voz dele era baixa e cínica quando disse:

— Então é isso o que você quer? A mesma velha Hinata. Bem, por que não? Você com certeza me deve alguma coisa.

O "Não" desesperado que Hinata deixou escapar foi abafado pela força da boca de Gaara se apossando cruelmente da dela, e o som da porta batendo enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto acabou com a última chance que ela teria de escapar.

Gaara despiu rapidamente o roupão de Hinata com as mãos experientes, as mesmas mãos que agora deslizavam pelo seu corpo, enquanto continuava a castigá-la com o beijo. Pelo espelho, ele podia ver a curva estreita das costas nuas dela. Sua pele, pálida e luminosa, lembrou a ele o interior das conchas que apareciam na praia abaixo de sua casa. Lembranças indesejadas o invadiram contra a sua vontade, de como Hinata estremecera sob seu toque, gritando por ele com um prazer despudorado, seu corpo se excitando com a mais suave carícia. Uma libertina que não fizera questão de esconder a paixão que a dominava, ou seu próprio prazer em satisfazê-lo, implorando para que ele a possuísse.

Gaara introduziu a língua entre os lábios de Hinata com força, na tentativa de afastar aquelas lembranças. A doce sensualidade da boca de Hinata o envolveu, convidando a ponta de sua língua a explorar lugares ocultos, com sabor de puro mel. A calcinha simples, branca, que ela usava se esfregava na sexualidade óbvia da ereção dele. Gaara a queria nua e ansiosa para tê-lo, despida das mentiras e enganos que usava para esconder a realidade. Ele a faria admitir o que era, mostraria a Hinata que sabia a verdade nua e crua sobre ela. Suas mãos a agarraram e envolveram, movendo-se pelo corpo dela para afastar qualquer peça de roupa restante.

O corpo de Hinata era perfeito, ou seria se ela ganhasse alguns quilos, reconheceu Gaara. Seu torso se estreitava dos ombros em direção à linha da cintura muito fina, antes de se curvar nos quadris femininos e nas nádegas redondas. As pernas eram longas e delgadas, perfeitas para envolver eroticamente o homem que escolhesse para lhe dar o prazer pelo qual tanto ansiava. Seus seios eram cheios e macios e Gaara se lembrava bem de como os mamilos eram sensíveis, de como ela gritara em êxtase quando ele os sugara, saboreando-os com gosto.

Por que estava se atormentando com meras lembranças quando ela estava ali, pronta para que ele a possuísse, seu corpo já trêmulo de antecipação pelo prazer que tanto ansiava?

Estava nua e sob o poder de Gaara. Hinata sabia que deveria lutar e rejeitá-lo. E queria fazer isso, mas seu corpo queria outra coisa. Seu corpo queria Gaara.

Como se conjurado por algum feiticeiro das trevas, o desejo já tomava conta dela, sufocando sua razão e seu orgulho e detonando um fogo tamanho que Hinata sentia como seu estivesse sendo possuída por alguma força sobrenatural, que controlava suas ações e reações.

Era como se, quando estava nos braços de Gaara, se tornasse outra pessoa, uma mulher selvagem, apaixonada e sensual, que cristalizava tudo o que era no ato de ser possuída por ele e de tê-lo em seus braços.

Parecia que seu destino era se submeter ao domínio da boca de Gaara sobre a dela, movendo-se a seguir para uma exploração igualmente erótica do seu pescoço, demorando-se no ponto onde a pulsação disparada denunciava sua excitação.

Não era o bastante tê-la nua ao dispor de seus olhos e de seu toque. Gaara precisava senti-la contra sua própria pele. Era como se Hinata fosse uma dor, uma ânsia, uma compulsão que não lhe daria descanso até que ele a dominasse e a submetesse ao seu próprio prazer. Precisava ouvi-la gritar que o desejava antes de se permitir se submeter ao seu próprio desejo por ela. Precisava que ela oferecesse seu próprio prazer a ele antes que se permitisse se perder dentro dela.

Gaara estava preso em uma Armadilha tão antiga quando a de Eva, preso em uma rede de desejo de onde apenas Hinata tinha o poder de libertá-lo. A intensidade da fúria que sentia por constatar isso só se igualava à intensidade do desejo de possuí-la de modo febril. Era uma forma de loucura, uma febre da qual não conseguia escapar.

Ele a levantou nos braços e carregou-a para a cama, encarando-a enquanto a deitava e se livrava das próprias roupas, vendo o modo como o olhar de Hinata traía sua reação à visão do corpo dele, nu e pronto para ela.

Com os olhos escuros e arregalados de prazer, Hinata estendeu a mão para tocar a formidável rigidez da ereção de Gaara, maravilhando-se com a textura da carne dele sob seus dedos. Fascinada, quase em transe, ela acariciou toda a extensão do membro dele com os dedos, afastando a pele que o cobria para revelar a carne sensível logo abaixo. Não se reconhecia mais naquela mulher, era como se agora fosse outra Hinata, possuída pela força sombria e poderosa do desejo que ambos sentiam. Uma Hinata com a respiração acelerada e o ventre tenso de expectativa.

Ela levantou os olhos para Gaara e viu ali o mesmo desejo que sabia estar refletido em seus próprios olhos. Então, estendeu a mão para acariciar o corpo dele e, como se obedecendo a um sinal, Gaara a empurrou de volta para a cama e se colocou por cima dela, moldando seus seios com as mãos, preenchendo-a com um prazer erótico que Hinata sabia que apenas os lábios e a língua dele em seus mamilos eram capazes de lhe dar, até que ela arqueou o corpo contra o dele, gemendo diante da necessidade quase insuportável do prazer que sentia.

A sensação das mãos dele envolvendo seu sexo não foi apenas bem-vinda, foi a satisfação de uma necessidade.

Seu corpo estava úmido e pronto para Gaara, como estivera antes. Por um instante, a desconfiança, que era o legado que a mãe deixara para ele, foi maior do que o desejo. Não deveria haver outra concepção indesejada.

— A pílula... — ele começou a falar. Hinata assentiu com a cabeça.

Uma camada de suor fazia a pele morena de Gaara reluzir e o cheiro do desejo dele aumentou ainda mais o dela. Toda aquela intensidade era assustadora. Fora assim há seis anos e ainda era naquele momento. O desejo que Gaara excitava nela exigia que desse tudo de si para ele, tudo o que era, cada parte. A exigência verbal que fazia agora não era nada comparada com aquilo.

— Sim. Estou tomando a pílula.

— Você jura?

— Eu juro...

Gaara ouviu o tremor de desejo na voz de Hinata. Ela estava impaciente para tê-lo, mas não mais do que ele. Gaara lutara para controlar a onda de desejo que o invadiu no minuto em que a viu novamente, mas seus esforços para negar o que sentia foram em vão, e agora esse desejo o dominava, queimando-o, consumindo-o. Naquele exato instante, nada mais importava. Estava sob o domínio de uma força tão poderosa que não tinha outra escolha a não ser se submeter a ela.

Eles se moveram juntos, sem que precisassem dizer nada, os movimentos combinados, um duelo de raiva e desejo compartilhados. O corpo dela recebeu o dele, abraçou-o, encaixou-o, movendo-se com ele e contra ele, exigindo que Gaara se movesse mais rápido e mais fundo, levando ambos a tocar as nuvens e depois cair de volta na Terra.

E ali estava, aquela sensação de puro êxtase, tomando conta dela e de Gaara, fazendo com que ele despejasse as sementes de uma nova vida dentro dela. Só que daquela vez não haveria nova vida, porque ela estava tomando anticoncepcional.

Os dois continuaram deitados juntos, na escuridão, as respirações alteradas e audíveis no silêncio.

Agora, quando tudo já estava terminado e sua pele refletia a fria realidade da rapidez com que cedera ao seu desejo por Hinata, Gaara foi forçado a aceitar a verdade. Não conseguia controlar o desejo físico que ela excitava nele. Era mais forte do que ele, e Gaara sabia que voltaria a ser. Essa constatação foi um duro golpe para seu orgulho.

Sem ao menos olhar para ela, ele disse com a voz desapaixonada:

— De agora em diante serei o único homem com quem fará sexo. Está entendido? Não quero que minha esposa me envergonhe se oferecendo a outros homens. E para garantir que você não faça isso, vou me assegurar de manter seu enorme apetite sexual satisfeito.

Gaara sabia que suas palavras eram apenas um disfarce para a realidade: não podia suportar a ideia de Hinata com outro homem, não importa o quanto desprezasse a si mesmo por essa fraqueza.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar de humilhação. Queria dizer a Gaara que não entendia o que acontecia com ela quando estava em seus braços. Queria dizer a ele que nenhum outro homem jamais exercera aquele efeito sobre ela. Mas sabia que Gaara não a ouviria.

Mais tarde, já sozinho em seu quarto, Gaara tentou explicar a si mesmo por que se sentia compelido a possuir Hinata no instante em que encostava nela. Seu desejo por ela era mais forte do que sua determinação em resistir ao que sentia. Por mais difícil que fosse admitir, a verdade era que o efeito que Hinata provocava nele era único, nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fizera sentir e desejar daquele jeito.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! SETE**

Levando-se em consideração a situação financeira de Gaara, Hinata até esperara que eles voassem de primeira classe para a ilha. Mas jamais imaginaria que viajariam em um jatinho particular, incrivelmente luxuoso, com apenas os quatro como passageiros.

Mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, e agora que os meninos haviam sido levados pelo comissário para visitar a cabine do piloto, ela e Gaara estavam sozinhos na cabine dos passageiros, com suas poltronas macias de couro creme e seus tapetes cor de marfim.

— O dinheiro para ter e manter uma coisa dessas poderia alimentar centenas de famílias pobres — Hinata não conseguiu se impedir de dizer.

O comentário dela e a acusação velada que carregava fizeram Gaara franzir o cenho. Jamais ouvira a mãe expressar qualquer preocupação com "famílias pobres", e o fato de Hinata ter feito isso foi como um golpe, leve, porém marcante, no julgamento que fazia dela. E Gaara não conseguiu ignorar isso, por mais que quisesse.

E acabou, para seu próprio espanto, defendendo sua posição para ela.

— O avião não é realmente meu. Faço parte de um pequeno consórcio de empresários que fretam a aeronave e a compartilham quando é necessário. Quanto a alimentar os pobres, na ilha nós desenvolvemos um sistema que assegura que ninguém passe fome e que todas as crianças tenham acesso à educação, com cursos técnicos específicos para desenvolver os talentos e habilidades de cada um. Também temos um sistema de saúde gratuito e um bom sistema de aposentadoria. Esses dois últimos foram implantados pelo meu pai.

Por que diabos ele achava que precisava justificar qualquer coisa que fazia para _Hinata?_

Já estava escuro quando finalmente aterrissaram na ilha. Uma brisa leve alvoroçava os cabelos dos meninos, que se colaram à mãe, subitamente inseguros. Depois de resolver algumas formalidades com os oficiais que os aguardavam, Gaara pegou os filhos agora quase adormecidos no colo e se acomodou com eles na limusine que os aguardava, deixando Hinata por sua própria conta.

A dor de cabeça e a náusea por sorte a haviam deixado em paz, embora Hinata ainda não se sentisse totalmente bem.

O carro desceu rapidamente por uma estrada plana, antes de entrar em outra, mais sinuosa, onde Hinata pôde ver o mar cintilando sob a luz da lua. Do outro lado, uma parede de rochas escarpadas logo deu lugar a uma antiquada muralha, com um portão que atravessaram. A limusine passou por prédios altos e entrou em uma rua estreita, que se abriu para uma praça larga, que Hinata vira na internet.

— Essa é a praça principal da cidade, com o Palácio Real logo acima — informou-a Gaara.

— É lá que vamos morar? — perguntou Hinata, apreensiva.

Gaara negou com a cabeça.

— Não. O lugar é usado apenas em ocasiões formais, hoje em dia. Depois da morte do meu avô, construí uma _vila_ para mim, fora da cidade. Não dou muita atenção para pompa e circunstância. O mais importante para mim, assim como era para o meu pai, é a qualidade de vida do meu povo. Não posso esperar contar com o respeito deles se não dou o meu em troca.

Hinata desviou os olhos dele. Os comentários de Gaara mostravam um tipo de atitude que ela admirava... mas como poderia se permitir admirar Gaara? Já era ruim o bastante que se sentisse excitada fisicamente por ele, sem que também ficasse emocionalmente vulnerável.

— A cidade deve ser muito antiga — ela preferiu comentar.

— Muito — concordou Gaara.

Como sempre acontecia quando voltava para a ilha após ter passado algum tempo ausente, Gaara se sentia dividido por sensações opostas. Amava a ilha e seu povo, mas o lugar também guardava lembranças dolorosas de sua infância...

Na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos, ele começou a contar a Hinata um pouco mais sobre a história da ilha e sobre as guerras persas que aconteceram ali.

— No final, uma aliança por casamento entre as forças oponentes acabou com as disputas pelas minas de cobre que temos aqui... — ele se interrompeu ao ouvir o som baixo de protesto que Hinata deixou escapar.

Ela estremeceu e foi incapaz de se conter.

— Deve ter sido terrível para as pobres noivas que eram forçadas a se casar.

— Não é um direito exclusivo do _seu_ sexo detestar um casamento forçado — ressaltou Gaara, com a voz dura.

— Historicamente, os homens sempre tiveram mais direitos em um casamento do que as mulheres.

— A liberdade de escolha é parte da psiquê dos dois sexos e deve ser respeitada sobre todas as coisas — insistiu Gaara.

Hinata olhou para ele, incrédula.

— Como pode dizer isso depois de ter me forçado...?

— Foi você quem insistiu para que nos casássemos.

— Porque não tive escolha.

— Sempre há uma escolha.

— Não para uma mãe. Ela sempre coloca os filhos à frente de qualquer coisa.

Hinata falou com tamanha convicção que Gaara disse a si mesmo que deveria ser falsidade, e era isso o que dizia o olhar cínico que ele dirigiu a ela, fazendo com que Hinata ruborizasse ao lembrar como adormecera e deixara os filhos desprotegidos.

Gaara desviou os olhos do rosto dela, pensando, irritado, que Hinata provavelmente achava que conseguira enganá-lo alegando que a razão para insistir em se casar com ele fora o desejo de proteger os filhos. Mas ele sabia muito bem que ela acreditava que o casamento lhe daria uma boa parte da fortuna dele. E era isso o que realmente queria proteger.

Mas era inegável que Hinata era muito presente na vida dos filhos, estava com eles o tempo todo, assim como Anna(N. A. Não consegui adaptar ela aos personagens, preferi deixar como uma homenagem a mim, já que escreve da mesma forma que o meu e isso é raro de encontrar, kk) , que hoje era a governanta da _vila,_ tomara conta dele e dos irmãos como uma mãe de verdade quando eram jovens. Ao contrário da mãe deles...

E Gaara precisava admitir que era simplesmente impossível alguém fingir ser um pai ou uma mãe atenciosos o tempo todo. Uma mulher que amava tanto o dinheiro quanto os filhos? Isso era possível? Gaara se irritou ainda mais por sequer estar se fazendo aquela pergunta. Qual era o problema com ele? Sabia exatamente quem era Hinata, então por que agora ficava procurando razões para ter uma impressão melhor sobre ela?

Gaara olhou para os filhos, que se aconchegavam contra seu corpo. Seus filhos. E ele os amava demais, não importava quem ou como era a mãe deles. E era pelo bem deles que tentava encontrar alguma coisa boa em Hinata, pelo bem deles que aquela voz interior insistia que ela era uma boa mãe. Afinal, sabia muito bem o que era ter uma mãe negligente.

Seria imaginação dela, ou os gêmeos já estavam ficando mais próximos de Gaara do que dela?, se perguntou Hinata, infeliz, enquanto olhava pela janela do carro para a estrada à beira-mar que seguiam.

Mas agora era tarde demais para desejar que Gaara não tivesse voltado para a sua vida, ela admitiu, enquanto o silêncio entre eles crescia, cheio do desprezo que Gaara sentia por ela e da sua própria culpa, que a sufocava. E fora aquela culpa por ter concebido os gêmeos tão imprudentemente que em parte a levara até ali, reconheceu Hinata. A culpa e o desejo de que os filhos tivessem o mesmo tipo de infância segura e feliz no seio de uma família, protegidos por um pai e uma mãe amorosa, que ela mesma tivera até a morte dos pais.

Do outro lado do carro, também olhando pela janela, Gaara pensava em sua própria infância e na péssima relação que sempre tivera com o avô abusivo e autoritário. A continuidade da família e do negócio foi o que sempre lhe importou de verdade. O filho e os netos eram meros peões a serem usados para favorecer seus propósitos.

Gaara crescera ouvindo o avô discutir os méritos de diversas jovens herdeiras, dizendo-lhe o quanto ele seria esperto se viesse a se casar com uma delas. Mas o que Gaara aprendera com a mãe, aliado à sua personalidade naturalmente dominadora, além do tempo que passara fora da ilha enquanto estava no colégio interno e na universidade, tornaram-no determinado a não permitir que o avô o intimidasse para que se casasse, assim como fizera com seu pai.

Os dois tinham tido muitas brigas sobre o assunto até que, farto das maquinações do avô, Gaara anunciara que toda aquela manipulação era perda de tempo, pois ele não tinha intenção de se casar. Afinal, já tinha o irmão como herdeiro.

O avô ameaçara deserdá-lo e Gaara o desafiara a seguir em frente, porque logo arrumaria emprego com um de seus concorrentes. Depois disso, a questão fora deixada de lado por várias semanas e Gaara tivera a impressão de que o avô finalmente percebera que não poderia controlá-lo. Mas então, bem na véspera de uma viagem à Inglaterra, agendada já há algum tempo, Gaara descobriu que o avô estava planejando usar sua ausência da ilha para anunciar à imprensa o iminente noivado entre Gaara e uma jovem viúva de outro proprietário de navios.

Gaara confrontara o avô e os dois haviam ficado furiosos um com o outro. O avô se recusara a recuar e Gaara o avisara de que se seguisse adiante com o anúncio público de noivado ele o negaria também publicamente.

Quando Gaara chegou a Manchester, sua raiva já esfriara e estava ainda mais determinado a viver a própria vida, quando retornasse a Grécia iria cortar todos os laços com o avô e começaria seu próprio negócio de navios de carga, para rivalizar com o dele.

E fora nesse estado de espírito, tomado por uma perigosa mistura de emoções, que encontrara Hinata. Ele estava naquela boate para se encontrar com um possível parceiro em seu futuro negócio. Enquanto esperava, recebeu uma ligação de um amigo, instando-o a não agir contra seus próprios interesses. No mesmo instante Gaara soube que de algum modo o avô soubera de seus planos, que alguém o traíra.

A fúria tomou conta dele, explodiu em suas veias até que ele já não conseguisse contê-la e se espalhou por tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho. E aconteceu de ser Hinata quem estava no caminho dessa fúria, como um sacrifício a essa raiva, totalmente disposta a permitir que ele a usasse para o propósito que escolhesse.

Tudo o que precisara fazer para atraí-la para perto dele fora dirigir-lhe um olhar longo e cínico. Hinata se inclinara sobre ele, o hálito cheirando a vodca e a pele com perfume de sabonete. Gaara se lembrou de como isso chamara a sua atenção. As outras garotas ao redor cheiravam a perfume barato.

Ele se oferecera para lhe pagar um drinque e ela não aceitara, ficara apenas encarando-o com tamanha fome no olhar que essa falta de compostura inflamara ainda mais a fúria que sentia. Mas Gaara sabia que poderia usar o corpo dela para aliviar aquela raiva da maneira mais básica que existia. Ele terminou o drinque que estava tomando, e que não era o primeiro da noite, virou-se para ela e disse bruscamente:

— Venha.

Um solavanco do caminho despertou os gêmeos e Haru perguntou se já haviam chegado, arrancando Gaara de suas lembranças do passado e trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

— Estamos quase chegando — respondeu ao filho. — Vamos entrar agora na estrada para a _vila._

Enquanto ele falava, o carro fez uma curva fechada e Hinata deslizou no assento de couro, quase batendo com a cabeça na lateral do carro. Ao contrário dela, no entanto, os gêmeos estavam seguros, protegidos por Gaara, que os abraçara com mais força ainda no instante em que o carro começou a fazer a curva. Gaara amava os filhos, mas não a amava.

A dor que esse pensamento causou pegou Hinata desprevenida. Não estava com ciúme dos gêmeos, estava? E claro que não. A última coisa que queria era os braços de Gaara ao redor _dela,_ disse a si mesma, irritada, enquanto passavam pelos portões de ferro forjado e desciam por uma alameda ladeada por ciprestes e iluminada por luzes instaladas no solo.

No final da alameda havia um espaço grande coberto de cascalho e, um pouco mais além, a _vila_ propriamente dita, discretamente iluminada para revelar suas linhas elegantes e suas proporções modernas.

— Anna, a encarregada da casa, já estará com tudo pronto para receber você e os meninos. Ela e Vinicius, seu marido, que dirigiu a limusine, tomam conta da _vila_ e dos jardins. Eles têm seus próprios aposentos acima do prédio da garagem, Gaara informou a Hinata quando o carro parou no terreno coberto de cascalho.

Quase no mesmo instante, a porta da frente da _vila_ se abriu e de dentro da casa surgiu uma mulher alta e robusta, com os cabelos pretos entremeados por fios cinzentos e uma expressão serena.

Hinata sentiu uma nova pontada no coração ao ver o modo como os gêmeos automaticamente deram as mãos ao pai e não a ela enquanto caminhavam na direção de Anna. O sorriso que a mulher dirigiu a Gaara era de puro amor e satisfação, e Hinata observou divertida quando Gaara retribuiu seu abraço caloroso com óbvia afeição. Não esperava por aquilo. Anna obviamente significava muito mais para Gaara do que uma mera governanta.

Agora a mulher se inclinava para cumprimentar os meninos, sem assustá-los com abraços como o que dera em Gaara, mas esperando que eles viessem até ela, percebeu Hinata, aprovando.

Gaara deu um empurrãozinho nos filhos e lhes disse:

— Essa é Anna. Ela tomou conta de mim quando era menino e agora tomará conta de vocês.

No mesmo instante o instinto maternal de Hinata se eriçou. Seus filhos não precisavam de Anna, nem de mais ninguém para tomar conta deles. Tinha a ela. Hinata deu um passo adiante e pousou as mãos nos ombros dos filhos, mas se sentiu completamente desarmada quando Anna sorriu calorosamente para ela, obviamente aprovando, seu gesto, ao invés de considerá-lo um desafio ou um aviso.

Quando Gaara a apresentou à governanta como sua esposa, ficou claro que Anna já esperava por eles. O que Gaara teria dito para a família e para os conhecidos sobre os gêmeos? Como explicara a súbita aparição deles e dela em sua vida? Hinata não sabia, mas não era difícil perceber que Anna estava no mínimo encantada por recepcionar os gêmeos como filhos de Gaara... e que logo, logo estaria fazendo todas as suas vontades.

— Anna vai lhe mostrar a _vila_ e providenciar para que você e os meninos comam alguma coisa — Gaara disse a Hinata.

Ele falou alguma coisa em grego para Anna, que sorriu feliz e assentiu vigorosamente, e então Gaara entrou na casa e desapareceu em uma das portas de madeira visíveis do hall de entrada.

Aquela sensação que a incomodava não era de perda, certo? Não era sentimento de abandono... vontade de que Gaara voltasse, porque sem ele a pequena família estava incompleta? Porque sem ele _ela_ se sentia incompleta?

Assim que as palavras traiçoeiras se esgueiraram em sua mente, Hinata endireitou o corpo e tentou negá-las. Mas o pensamento deixara um eco que não seria facilmente silenciado e que a lembrava de tudo o que sofrera na outra vez em que fora tola o bastante para pensar que Gaara se importava com ela.


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! OITO**

— Vou lhes mostrar seus quartos primeiro — Anna disse a Hinata —, e então talvez você queira tomar uma xícara de chá antes de conhecer o resto da villa?

Havia alguma coisa genuinamente calorosa e gentil e, até mesmo, _maternal_ a respeito de Anna que fez com que a desconfiança inicial de Hinata rapidamente se desfizesse, enquanto subiam juntas as escadas de mármore, com os gêmeos entre elas.

Quando chegaram ao topo e viram o longo corredor que se estendia diante deles, os gêmeos olharam esperançosos para a mãe.

Mas Hinata sacudiu a cabeça e começou a dizer:

— Não, vocês não podem correr dentro de casa... — Foi quando Anna se virou para ela com um sorriso compreensivo.

— Essa é a casa deles agora, e os meninos podem correr por ela se você permitir — ela falou.

— Muito bem, então — Hinata disse aos filhos, aliviada pela compreensão de Anna da necessidade que duas crianças pequenas tinham de gastar energia. As duas mulheres ficaram observando enquanto os garotos disparavam pelo corredor.

— Olhar para esses dois é como olhar para Gaara quando tinha a idade deles, a não ser por... — Anna se deteve e seu sorriso se apagou.

— A não ser pelo quê? — perguntou Hinata, na defensiva quanto a qualquer possível crítica a respeito de seus preciosos filhos.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Hinata, Anna deu um tapinha carinhoso em seu braço.

— Você é uma boa mãe, qualquer um pode ver isso. Sua dedicação e seu amor por seus filhos estão refletidos nos sorrisos deles. A mãe de Gaara não era assim. Para ela os filhos eram deveres dos quais se ressentia, e todos eles, principalmente Gaara, aprenderam desde muito jovens a não buscar amor e conforto na mãe.

As palavras tranquilas de Anna formaram uma imagem na mente de Hinata que ela não queria ver: a imagem de um Gaara jovem e vulnerável, uma criança de olhos tristes, solitária e magoada com a falta de amor da mãe.

Os meninos voltaram correndo para onde elas estavam, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de novas confidências da parte de Anna sobre a infância de Gaara. E Hinata logo colocou de lado qualquer simpatia pela criança que seu marido fora quando descobriu que os dois iriam dividir o quarto e a cama.

Por que se sentia tão nervosa e apreensiva?, se perguntou ela, mais tarde, depois que Anna a ajudou a colocar os gêmeos na cama. Estava na cozinha, tomando uma xícara do chá que Anna insistira em preparar para ela. Gaara já deixara claro que ela deveria aceitar que o casamento deles incluiria intimidade sexual. Ambos já sabiam que ela o desejava e Hinata já sofrera a humilhação que esse desejo lhe trouxera, então o que ainda havia a temer?

Havia a possibilidade da vulnerabilidade emocional, admitiu Hinata. Já era perigosa a possibilidade de se tornar sexualmente dependente de Gaara. Mas se tornar emocionalmente dependente também? Não! De onde viera um pensamento como aquele? Estava muito longe de sentir qualquer coisa semelhante, não estava?

Hinata pediu licença a Anna explicando que iria subir para ver se os gêmeos ainda estavam dormindo, pois não queria que despertassem sozinhos em um ambiente tão diferente do que estavam acostumados.

O quarto dos meninos, assim como o que ela dividia com Gaara, tinha vista para o pátio e para uma grande piscina, com o mar além. Mas enquanto o quarto de Gaara tinha portas de vidro que se abriam para o pátio que circundava a piscina, o dos meninos tinha apenas uma janela, o que deixou Hinata extremamente aliviada em relação à segurança dos filhos. Portas de vidro, uma piscina e dois meninos aventureiros de cinco anos eram uma mistura que causaria ansiedade em qualquer mãe protetora.

Ela se abaixou para beijar os filhos ainda adormecidos, mas o rosto que surgiu em sua mente foi outro. Muito parecido com os dos filhos, mas com os olhos obscurecidos por mágoa e orgulho ferido. Os olhos de Gaara, que ainda mantinham o mesmo orgulho quando olhavam para ela. Mas e a mágoa? A pergunta fez com que Hinata franzisse as sobrancelhas. Um trauma emocional não era uma coisa que ligaria ao passado de Gaara. Mas Hinata acreditava que as circunstâncias em que uma criança é criada a afetam por toda a vida. Então, o que acontecera com a mágoa de Gaara? Fora enterrada em algum lugar profundo e triste no coração dele? E como curar a mais cruel de todas as feridas que uma criança pode ter: a ausência do amor da mãe?

Confusa com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, Hinata deixou o quarto dos filhos. Estava cansada e pronta para também ir para a cama. Seu coração acelerou. Pronta para ir para a cama? Pronta para dividir a cama com Gaara?

Ela acabou indo mesmo para o quarto, não porque queria voltar a olhar para a cama grande e deixar a imaginação atormentá-la com imagens do que iriam fazer ali, mas porque precisava desfazer as malas, disse a si mesma com firmeza.

Só que quando abriu a porta do quarto, viu que as malas haviam desaparecido. Do banheiro da suíte vinha o cheiro de sabão masculino de limão e o barulho do chuveiro aberto.

Gaara teria pedido para que tirassem as malas dela dali? Teria dito a Anna que não queria dividir o quarto com ela? O alívio se misturou a um golpe em seu orgulho feminino, afinal, era esposa dele. Gostava de Anna, mas não queria que a outra mulher pensasse que Gaara a estava rejeitando. Seria humilhante. Mais humilhante do que ser forçada a gritar de desejo no silêncio da noite?

Hinata moveu o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, inquieta, e logo ficou paralisada quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Gaara entrou no quarto,

Ele estava com uma toalha enrolada ao redor dos quadris e seu corpo ainda estava úmido do banho. O branco da toalha só ressaltava o desenho do torso moreno, a largura dos ombros, os músculos fortes do peito e a firmeza da barriga. A sombra dos pelos negros úmidos colados à pele enfatizava a masculinidade que enfeitiçara Hinata. Ela queria desviar os olhos dele. Queria não lembrar, não sentir, não ser dominada com tanta facilidade pelo desejo que um mero olhar para o corpo dele acendia. Mas não tinha esse tipo de autocontrole. Ao invés de saciar completamente a necessidade que tinha do corpo dele, o que haviam compartilhando parecia ter apenas aumentado essa necessidade.

A intensa masculinidade de Gaara a desnorteava. Ela vivera por seis anos sem nem mesmo desejar ter sexo, e agora bastava olhar para Gaara para ser consumida por aquele desejo que parecia possuí-la. Possuída. Apenas pensar nessa palavra já aumentava o calor que corria por seu corpo.

Era culpa de Hinata que a desejasse tanto, disse Gaara a si mesmo. Era ela, com aquela boca macia e o olhar faminto, com sua sofreguidão, a responsável pela inabilidade dele em controlar a onda de desejo selvagem que o dominava. Era por causa dela que sentia aquela dor no ventre, aquela urgência que mal reconhecia como suas.

Como uma tempestade, um tornado que ameaçava levantar os dois em seu abraço perigoso, Hinata podia sentir a pressão do desejo combinado. Um arrepio de medo percorreu seu corpo. Ela não queria isso. Sentia-se fraca, envergonhada de si mesma. Hinata se forçou a desviar os olhos do corpo de Gaara e correu para a porta, em um pânico cego. Mas Gaara foi mais rápido e alcançou a porta antes dela. O ímpeto do medo de Hinata fez com que esbarrasse no corpo dele.

Lágrimas de raiva contra si mesma, contra ele e contra aquele desejo que fazia seu corpo doer encheram seus olhos. Ela cerrou os punhos e socou, impotente, o peito dele. Gaara a segurou pelos pulsos.

— Não quero me sentir assim — ela gritou, desesperada.

— Mas é assim que se sente. Você quer isso, você me quer — ele disse, antes de apagar qualquer negativa dos lábios dela cobrindo-os rudemente com os seus.

Bastou provar o sabor de Hinata para que Gaara se visse devorado por uma fome que não conseguia controlar. A maciez de seus lábios, o gemido que ela deixou escapar quando ele a beijou, o modo como todo o corpo de Hinata estremecia de desejo contra o dele, arrastando-o para uma forma de loucura, um lugar onde nada mais existia ou importava, a não ser satisfazer o desejo dela. Como se tivesse nascido para isso.

Cada som que ela deixava escapar, cada tremor de prazer de seu corpo, cada movimento urgente na direção do toque dele, implorando silenciosamente por mais, tornava-se um objetivo a ser alcançado, como um teste para a sua masculinidade do qual deveria estar à altura, pois assim seria sempre o único homem que ela desejaria, o único que poderia satisfazê-la. Havia alguma coisa na palidez sedosa da pele de Hinata quando a despia que o fazia desejar tocá-la outra vez. Suas mãos já conheciam a textura e o formato dos seios dela, mas isso só fazia com que ele quisesse sentir aquele peso macio mais e mais. Seus lábios, sua língua e seus dentes já haviam excitado aqueles mamilos rosados antes, mas agora Gaara queria recriar aquele prazer.

Queria deslizar a mão pela barriga lisa e sentir o movimento que Hinata fazia para tentar negar o efeito que seu toque causava nela... logo perdendo a batalha. Queria abrir as coxas macias e senti-las trêmulas, ouvir o gemido que saía de seus lábios enquanto ela tentava, sem conseguir, impedir que suas pernas se abrissem ansiosas para deixá-lo penetrar na intimidade do seu sexo.

Gaara adorava o modo como o sexo úmido de Hinata se abria sob as carícias dos seus dedos, esperando ansiosamente para que ele a preenchesse.

Um grito chocado de protesto, misturado a um desejo primitivo, escapou da garganta de Hinata quando Gaara cedeu às exigências de seu próprio desejo e se abaixou para beijar a carne macia na parte interna das coxas de Hinata. Logo a seguir, foi sua língua que deslizou por toda a extensão do vale feminino que os dedos talentosos haviam descoberto para sua carícia.

Ondas de prazer a invadiram, arrastando-a a tal nível de sensualidade que Hinata se sentiu tragada por águas profundas. Cada carícia da ponta da língua dele em sua parte mais sensível fazia com que ela afundasse ainda mais, até que o prazer a inundou completamente, até que tudo o que podia sentir era o ritmo que ele impunha, sua reação era controlada pela língua de Gaara até ela estar completamente dominada, afogada no êxtase.

Mais tarde, quando preencheu o corpo dela com sua própria carne latejante, sentindo o desejo voltar a se inflamar enquanto Hinata movia o corpo no mesmo ritmo que ele, incitando-o na direção da própria destruição,

Gaara soube com uma certeza aguda, nos segundos antes de gritar em exultação pelo alívio trazido pelo êxtase, que o que estava fazendo poderia, sim, prender Hinata na Armadilha do desejo que ela sentia por ele, mas também alimentava ainda mais a fome insaciável que ele sentia por ela.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! NOVE**

Sob a sombra da pérgula coberta por videiras, Hinata observava os gêmeos chapinharem na piscina sob o olhar atento de Gaara. Já haviam se passado mais de seis semanas desde que haviam chegado à ilha e os garotos estavam adorando a nova vida. E eram loucos por Gaara. Hinata era forçada a admitir que ele era um bom pai, dava tempo e atenção aos meninos e, mais importante do que tudo, os amava. Ela relanceou os olhos para a casa. Anna logo traria o almoço deles. Hinata sentiu um arrepio de desespero correr por sua espinha.

Naquela manhã ela finalmente tivera de admitir para si mesma que talvez estivesse grávida! O café da manhã que nunca conseguia comer, o cansaço que a dominava às tardes, o leve inchaço nos seios... tudo poderia ter outras explicações, mas a menstruação dela não viera aquele mês...

Poderia mesmo estar grávida? Seu coração saltou no peito. Não deve haver mais filhos, dissera Gaara. Ela deveria tomar a pílula anticoncepcional. E fizera isso, tomara direitinho, sem esquecer nem um dia. Mas os sintomas eram os mesmos que sentira quando estava grávida dos gêmeos. Gaara ficaria zangado, furioso mesmo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela era esposa dele, estavam casados e ela estava esperando o filho dele. Um filho que já sabia que ele não iria querer.

Gaara estava saindo da piscina com os meninos. Anna chegara com o almoço. Determinada, Hinata colocou a ansiedade de lado.

Antes, Gaara costumava trabalhar em casa apenas quando precisava, mas desde que trouxera Hinata e os meninos para a ilha descobrira que realmente preferia trabalhar ali. Para estar com os filhos ou para estar com Hinata? Aquilo era uma tolice. Uma pergunta estúpida que ele nem deveria se fazer.

Irritado, Gaara tentou se concentrar na tela diante dele. Naquele dia estava com dificuldades para se concentrar nos e-mails que precisava responder. Por que estava pensando em Hinata? Provavelmente por causa da conversa que tivera com Anna mais cedo, quando a governanta comentara o quanto Hinata era uma boa mãe.

Uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa, foram as palavras exatas dela.

— Você é um homem de sorte.

Anna era uma boa juíza de caráter. Ela nunca apreciara a mãe dele e sempre que pôde protegera a ele e aos irmãos do temperamento difícil do avô deles. Fora Anna quem lhe dera o único amor feminino que já havia conhecido.

E Anna aprovava Hinata e gostava dela.

Gaara franziu o cenho. Apesar de tudo, precisava admitir que Hinata era, _sim,_ uma mãe amorosa e protetora, que se doava de boa vontade e generosamente aos filhos... assim como se entregava de boa vontade e generosamente a ele...

Mas o que estava pensando?! Seria um tolo se começasse a se permitir pensar assim. Porque só um fraco ou um tolo se permitia pensar daquele jeito, e ele não era nenhuma das duas coisas. Mas o fato de não conseguir deixar de desejá-la não revelava o pior tipo de fraqueza masculina?

Não era verdade, por mais que tentasse negar, que não conseguira esquecê-la desde aquele primeiro encontro? Assim como não conseguira esquecer as outras circunstâncias que envolveram aquele dia. E então, o passado estava novamente ali, com ele...

Gaara se viu novamente no quarto do hotel em Manchester, observando Hinata dormir aconchegada a ele. O celular dele tocara na luz cinzenta do amanhecer. Hinata protestara no sono quando ele se afastou dela, mas não acordara.

A ligação era de Anna, e ele pôde sentir o choque e a ansiedade que a dominavam mesmo a quilômetros de distância. Ela lhe disse que encontrara o avô dele caído no chão do escritório e que naquele momento ele estava sendo levado para o hospital.

Gaara agira com a maior rapidez possível. Acordara Hinata e lhe dissera bruscamente que queria que saísse da cama dele, do quarto dele e daquele hotel, usando-a novamente para descontar a mistura de raiva e culpa que o telefonema havia provocado.

Gaara lembrava que ela olhara para ele chocada e sem compreender. Então, as lágrimas começaram a correr dos seus olhos e ela tentara abraçá-lo. Irritado porque a garota não estava jogando de acordo com as regras, ele a empurrara, pegara o paletó e tirara algumas notas da carteira. Sua irritação só aumentou quando ela fez o papel da inocente insultada, recuando e sacudindo a cabeça horrorizada.

Gaara só conseguira o que queria quando dissera "Vista-se, a menos que queira que os funcionários do hotel a coloquem para fora do jeito que está". Mesmo assim, ele descera com ela, colocara dentro de um táxi e a observara partir, para ter certeza de que ela realmente partira. Só então foi cuidar dos arranjos necessários da sua volta para casa.

No fim, o avô acabara morrendo poucos minutos depois de chegar ao hospital, de um segundo ataque cardíaco.

No escritório dele, Gaara encontrara o documento no qual o avô obviamente estivera trabalhando antes do ataque e vira que era o texto para ser enviado aos jornais avisando que Gaara estava prestes a anunciar seu noivado. A culpa que sentia evaporou no mesmo instante. Mas apesar de tudo, Gaara ainda lamentara a morte dele. O que demonstrava a mesma fraqueza que o atormentava agora no que dizia respeito a Hinata.

Gaara se voltou novamente para o computador, mas não adiantou. A porta para as lembranças daquela noite fatídica com Hinata, uma vez aberta, não poderia mais ser fechada...

O quarto do hotel com a mobília escura, as cortinas pesadas e o som da respiração instável de Hinata, os seios pequenos e inchados erguendo-se contra o top curto e apertado. A luz do abajur destacava os mamilos rígidos. Quando ela percebera que ele olhava para seus seios, erguera as mãos como se tentasse protegê-los do olhar dele. Gaara se lembrava perfeitamente de como esse simples gesto aumentara sua raiva, como se Hinata estivesse negando tudo o que era, enfurecendo-o do mesmo modo que seu avô fizera. Isso fez com que desejasse possuí-la com ferocidade e fúria redobradas.

Ele fora até Hinata e abaixara as mãos dela. Seu corpo tremera levemente ao toque dele. Ele hesitara, então, tentando deter a torrente de raiva que o dominava, ou apenas preferia pensar que sim? A imagem que estava criando de si mesmo era de um homem fora de controle, incapaz de deter a força das próprias emoções. Se soubesse que outro homem tivera essa atitude, teria sentido aversão. Mas lembrava-se muito bem de que Hinata havia se aproximado mais dele, e não se afastado, e fora aí que ele despira seu top e seu sutiã, deixando seus seios expostos. Suas ações haviam sido movidas pelo instinto, nascidas mais da raiva do que do desejo, mas de algum modo ao se deparar com a nudez de Hinata, com os seios tão perfeitos, a raiva se transformou em um desejo igualmente intenso de tocá-la, de acariciá-la, possuí-la.

Os dois pareciam respirar no mesmo ritmo acelerado, como se compartilhassem os mesmos pensamentos e o mesmo desejo. Então, a tensão desse desejo esticou o autocontrole dele até o ponto em que o ar ao redor de ambos parecia estalar. Nesse momento, Hinata deixou escapar um gemido baixo e, como se aquilo fosse um sinal para os sentidos de Gaara, seu autocontrole se espatifou. Ele a puxara para junto de seu corpo e não houve necessidade de palavras quando a beijou, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços. Hinata mantivera os lábios fechados de propósito, para atormentá-lo. Mas ele também sabia jogar aquele jogo e, ao invés de forçá-la a abri-los, atormentou-os com beijos delicados até Hinata passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, os dedos se enrolando em seus cabelos e choramingando de desejo contra a boca de Gaara.

Gaara fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los ao recordar a onda de triunfo masculino que o dominara naquele momento e a paixão que veio logo a seguir, um sentimento que nunca experimentara antes de conhecer Hinata, ou depois dela, mas que com certeza era fruto apenas da raiva que sentia contra o avô e nada mais. É claro que não se tratava de nenhum efeito que apenas Hinata tinha sobre seus sentidos.

Gaara se mexeu irritado na cadeira. Nenhuma mulher _jamais_ teria esse tipo de poder sobre ele... Por que ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso desejasse uma mulher com tamanha intensidade?

Era melhor retornar às suas lembranças do que seguir aquela linha de pensamento, decidiu Gaara...

Sob a luz do abajur do quarto do hotel em Manchester, os dois haviam se beijado, os seios nus de Hinata pressionados contra ele. Gaara deslizara as mãos entre os corpos deles, afastando-a levemente para que ele pudesse sentir o peso daqueles seios. A mera lembrança daquele momento foi o bastante para trazer de volta um indesejado eco da sensação do próprio desejo, rugindo através do seu corpo como uma força impossível de ser detida. Não fora o bastante apenas acariciar os mamilos enrijecidos com a ponta da língua até que Hinata estremecesse sob aquele gentil açoite. Aliás, nada fora o bastante até que ele colocasse todo o seio na boca, arranhando-os com os dentes até que ela gemesse ainda mais alto.

Gaara ouvira Hinata gritar e a sentira estremecer. Então se apressou em despir a saia que ela usava e logo sua mão deslizava por dentro da calcinha branca, inesperadamente comportada, para apertar e massagear as nádegas dela. Rígido com a ferocidade da ereção induzida pela raiva, Gaara a carregara até a cama, onde continuou a saquear a maciez da boca de Hinata enquanto despia as próprias roupas. Estava sendo movido pela frustração contra o avô e não se importara nem um pouco com a moça que estava deitada sob ele. A única coisa que sabia era que dentro dela encontraria o alívio de que precisava.

Hinata o envolvera com os braços enquanto ele a beijava e escondera o rosto em seu pescoço quando vira sua nudez, fingindo ser envergonhada demais para olhar para o corpo dele, quanto mais para tocá-lo. Mas Gaara não estava interessado em joguinhos. Para ele aquela garota era apenas um meio para um fim. E quanto a ela tocá-lo... Gaara sentiu os músculos tensos ao lembrar exatamente o que as carícias íntimas de Hinata haviam provocado. O corpo dele não estava disposto a esperar e já não tinha condições de suportar mais estímulos. E aquilo já era uma coisa que ele teria achado impossível antes daquela noite. Em nenhuma outra ocasião atingira com tanta rapidez o auge da excitação.

Em nenhuma outra ocasião, ou com nenhuma outra mulher? Irritado, Gaara tentou não levar em consideração a pergunta indesejada. Não queria mais recordar o passado. Mas mesmo quando puxou o laptop mais para perto e abriu o programa de e-mail, ainda assim não conseguiu se concentrar. Sua mente se recusava a cooperar e voltava às lembranças. Mais uma vez, contra a sua vontade, antigas imagens de Hinata vieram à superfície, recusando-se a serem ignoradas. Gaara fechou os olhos e cedeu às lembranças...

Sob a luz baixa, o corpo de Hinata era pálido como o alabastro, a pele perfeita, as formas delicadamente femininas. A luz discreta do abajur destacava o monte delicado antes coberto pela calcinha que ele rapidamente despira. Gaara lembrava que aquilo fizera com que levantasse os olhos para a massa de cabelos que emoldurava-lhe o rosto e como ficara surpreso ao descobrir que a cor dos cabelos dela era natural. De algum modo o fato de Hinata ser naturalmente loura não combinava com a imagem que Gaara fizera dela, nem com a maquiagem pesada e as roupas justas e curtas.

Hinata o encarara por um momento, mas logo desviara os olhos, o rosto ruborizando ao se ver diante do corpo nu de Gaara.

Se o cabelo naturalmente louro o surpreendera, a voz trêmula e apreensiva com que ela falou a seguir foi o bastante para enchê-lo de contentamento.

— Você parece tão grande... — balbuciara, desviando os olhos da ereção dele.

Será que aquela garota realmente achava que ele era tão tolo e vaidoso a ponto de cair em um truque desses? Pois bem, ele logo se encarregou de mostrar a ela que não permitiria que o provocasse impunemente. Enquanto abria suas pernas com a mão, dissera:

— Mas tenho certeza de que não sou maior do que nenhum dos outros.

Hinata dissera alguma coisa, sussurrara algumas palavras, mas ele já não estava mais ouvindo. Estava ocupado demais explorando seu sexo úmido, acariciando-o com os dedos até encontrar a rigidez pulsante de seu clitóris, e a essa altura ela começou a se movimentar contra a mão dele e a gemer baixinho, cada vez mais excitada.

Gaara dissera a si mesmo que a suposta excitação dela era obviamente falsa, mas mesmo assim seu corpo respondeu como se fosse real. Sua própria urgência aumentou e ele substituiu os dedos pela força do próprio sexo. Hinata ficara tensa então e o encarara com os olhos arregalados, cheios de falsas lágrimas, quando ele arremetera mais fundo. A resistência dela e o modo como seu corpo se enrijeceu ao redor do membro dele só o incitaram a ir ainda mais fundo apenas pelo prazer de sentir aquele abraço aveludado. Gaara chegara rapidamente ao êxtase e se derramara quente dentro dela, sua falta de autocontrole pegando-o de surpresa, enquanto o corpo dela o prendia com mais força.

Gaara se obrigou a voltar ao presente. Era forçado a admitir que o que acontecera com Hinata não refletia um aspecto de si mesmo do qual se orgulhava. Na verdade, uma das razões pelas quais decidira trancar aquelas lembranças bem longe da superfície fora porque lhe traziam aversão por si mesmo. Era como algo podre que não poderia mascarar ou esconder para sempre. Se julgara Hinata tão severamente pelo papel que ela desempenhara naquele encontro, então deveria julgar a si mesmo com severidade ainda maior, principalmente agora que conhecia as consequências daqueles poucos segundos de perda controle de sua sensualidade.

Só estava se sentindo arrependido assim porque os filhos haviam sido concebidos daquele modo, disse Gaara a si mesmo. Devia a eles um início de vida melhor.

O que o estava incomodando tanto agora? Arrependimento porque os filhos haviam sido concebidos de modo tão descuidado, com raiva? Ou havia mais alguma coisa? Arrependimento por não ter levado mais tempo para...? Para o quê? Para conhecer melhor a mãe de seus filhos, ou para pensar sobre as consequências de suas ações? No fundo, sentia-se culpado pelo modo como tratara Hinata? Afinal, ela só tinha 17 anos na época...

Mas não sabia disso naquela noite, Gaara se defendeu. Achara que era muito mais velha. E se soubesse...?

Gaara se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do escritório, parando abruptamente ao se lembrar de que assim que a soltara, Hinata correra para o banheiro. Ele se virara na cama, ignorando a ausência dela, mas mesmo assim consciente de que não se comportara dentro de seus altos padrões. Quando Hinata finalmente voltara para cama, ele não quisera mais nenhuma intimidade. Ela já servira aos seus propósitos e ele preferia dormir sozinho. Mas ainda assim, por alguma razão, apesar de tudo, Gaara se virara e a tomara nos braços, sentindo o corpo dela enrijecer por um instante, mas logo relaxar em seu abraço.

Hinata dormira com a cabeça sobre o peito dele, murmurando em protesto cada vez que Gaara tentava afastá-la. E, afinal, não era verdade que ela fizera alguma coisa com ele durante aquelas horas? Deixara sua marca no corpo dele e em seus sentidos de tal forma que, ocasionalmente, nos anos que se seguiram, Gaara acordava de um sono profundo esperando encontrá-la em seus braços e sentindo como se uma parte sua estivesse faltando quando descobria que ela não estava...

Durante quanto tempo lutara contra essa realidade, negara isso, assim como negara que desde que retornara à ilha seu sono nunca mais fora perturbado por essa ausência? Gaara caminhou até a janela, impaciente.

O que o levara a pensar sobre tudo aquilo? Com certeza não fora o simples comentário de Anna de que considerava Hinata uma boa mãe. Uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa, lembrou a si mesmo.

Seu telefone celular começou a tocar, Ele o pegou e franziu o cenho quando viu o nome da irmã na tela.

— Gaara, já voltamos da América há quase uma semana! Quando vai trazer Hinata a Atenas para que eu possa conhecê-la?

Temari gostava de conversar e passaram alguns minutos até que Gaara finalmente conseguisse desligar, tendo concordado que estava mesmo devendo uma das suas visitas regulares ao escritório de Atenas. E levaria Hinata com ele para que conhecesse Temari.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! DEZ**

Hinata achou melhor ter certeza de que estava grávida antes de contar para Gaara. Só que agora não poderia demorar muito, lembrou a si mesma.

Mas afinal, não era a única responsável. Eram necessárias duas pessoas para se fazer um filho, e ela _tomara_ as pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Passara muito mal do estômago em Londres, recordou, e na ansiedade por tudo o que estava acontecendo, esquecera-se de que aquilo poderia afetar o efeito da pílula. Com certeza Gaara poderia entender isso, certo? Mas e se não entendesse? E se a acusasse de contrariá-lo de propósito? Mas por que ela faria isso? Gaara era um homem de negócios inteligente e bem-sucedido e seria obrigado a reconhecer que não havia razão lógica para que ela ficasse grávida. O problema é que além de um homem inteligente, ele também fora uma criança traída pela mãe. E Hinata tinha a sensação de que _aquilo_ poderia afetar a reação dele.

Conversaria com Gaara naquela noite, prometeu a si mesma, depois de colocar os meninos na cama.

Satisfeita por haver decidido o que faria, Hinata estava começando a relaxar quando Gaara apareceu, saindo da casa e caminhando diretamente em sua direção. O coração dela teve um sobressalto de culpa. Ele teria imaginado alguma coisa?

Mas Gaara apenas lhe avisou que partiriam para Atenas na manhã seguinte e que passariam a noite lá. Hinata, então, percebeu que uma parte sua covardemente desejara que ele tivesse, _sim,_ desconfiado, assim a responsabilidade de contar que concebera novamente sairia de suas mãos.

Mas como isso não acontecera, ela chegou à conclusão de que seria mais sensato esperar até que voltassem de Atenas para contar a ele. Então teriam mais tempo para conversar a respeito. Sabia que Gaara ficaria zangado, mas estava se agarrando ao fato de saber o quanto ele amava os gêmeos, para se convencer de que mesmo que ficasse com raiva dela, ainda assim amaria o bebê.

— Tenho um pequeno apartamento em Atenas que uso quando estou na cidade a trabalho. Vamos ficar lá. Os gêmeos ficarão seguros e bem cuidados aqui, com Anna.

— Vamos deixá-los? — Assustou-se Hinata. — Mas eles não passaram uma única noite longe de mim desde que nasceram!-

Gaara teve de reconhecer que a ansiedade na voz dela não poderia ser falsa. Fora muito imediata. Ele tentou imaginar a própria mãe se recusando a viajar para uma metrópole cheia de lojas de estilistas caríssimos para ficar com os filhos e admitiu que isso jamais acontecera.

— Temari vai querer passar algum tempo com você e eu preciso cuidar de alguns negócios. Os meninos ficarão muito mais felizes aqui na ilha, sob os cuidados de Anna, do que em uma cidade como Atenas.

Quando Hinata mordeu os lábios, os olhos ainda com uma expressão preocupada, ele continuou:

— Asseguro-lhe de que pode confiar em Anna para cuidar muito bem deles. Se eu não acreditasse nisso, jamais os deixaríamos.

O olhar de Hinata imediatamente se desanuviou.

— Oh, estou certa de quê posso confiar em seu julgamento quanto ao bem-estar deles. Sei o quanto os ama.

Aquela admissão aberta e imediata de que ela aceitava não apenas o julgamento dele a respeito do que era melhor para os filhos, como também admitia seu direito de decidir a respeito, teve um efeito extraordinário sobre Gaara. Como um raio de sol penetrando a escuridão de uma nuvem negra e pesada. Ele ficou surpreso e confuso com a onda de prazer que as palavras provocaram... a sensação de que os dois estavam unidos e que ela... ela _confiava_ nele, reconheceu Gaara. Hinata confiava nele para tomar a decisão certa em relação aos filhos. Uma emoção desconhecida o dominou e Gaara sentiu um ímpeto de tomá-la nos braços. Ele chegou a dar um passo na direção dela, mas seu senso de autoproteção logo o deteve.

Sem saber o que passava na cabeça de Gaara, Hinata suspirou. Sabia que estava sendo tola. Os meninos ficariam perfeitamente bem com Anna. No fundo, estava era nervosa com a perspectiva de encontrar a irmã de Gaara.

— Você vai gostar de Temari. Embora, como eu sempre lhe dizia quando era pequena, ela fale o tempo todo e às vezes se esqueça de deixar os outros falarem. — Anna estava dizendo para Hinata enquanto a ajudava a preparar a mala. — Temari tem muito orgulho dos irmãos, especialmente de Gaara, e quando vir o quanto você o ama ficará feliz por vocês terem se casado.

Hinata deixou cair no chão o par de sapatos que segurava e se abaixou para pegá-los, satisfeita por ter uma desculpa para esconder de Anna a expressão de choque em seu rosto. O quanto ela amava Gaara fora o que Anna dissera? O que a fizera dizer aquilo? Não amava Gaara!

Ou amava?

É claro que não. Afinal, ele não lhe dera exatamente motivos para amá-lo.

E desde quando o amor precisava de motivos? Precisara de algum, naquela boate em Manchester, quando olhara para o outro lado do bar e sentira o coração saltar, como se estivesse sendo atraída para ele?

Mas aquilo fora apenas a reação tola e inocente de uma menina desesperada para encontrar um príncipe de conto de fadas, um herói que a resgatasse de seu sofrimento, relembrou Hinata.

Anna estava errada. Precisava estar. Mas quando recuperou a compostura o bastante para encarar a outra mulher, viu em seus olhos uma compaixão calorosa. Anna com certeza não achava que estava errada.

Seria possível que tivesse começado a amar Gaara sem perceber? Aquele desejo desesperado que sentia por ele seria causado por amor, e não apenas por necessidade física?

— Você vai gostar de Temari—Anna estava repetindo — e ela vai gostar de você.

Hinata ainda se agarrava às palavras de Anna horas mais tarde, depois que o avião aterrissou em Atenas, e ela se viu diante de uma mulher jovem e muito elegante, de cabelos escuros, que os aguardava no setor de desembarque e correu para encontrá-los, os olhos cobertos por um par de óculos escuros de uma grife famosa.

— Gaara. Achei que chegaria atrasada. O trânsito está terrível... e a neblina! Andreas pediu para lhe dizer que conseguiu fechar o contrato com Taiwan... Oh, e eu quero que os dois venham jantar em nossa casa hoje à noite. Nada muito formal...

— Temari, você é como um trem disparado. Pare e deixe que eu lhe apresente Hinata. — O tom de Gaara foi firme, mas divertido, e a irmã riu e se virou para Hinata, pegando-a desprevenida ao abraçá-la calorosamente.

— Anna me contou o quanto Gaara teve sorte em se casar com você. Mal posso esperar para conhecer os gêmeos! Não fui esperta ao descobri-los no aeroporto de Manchester? Mas jamais poderia imaginar que você e Gaara se reconciliariam!

Eles já estavam saindo do aeroporto e Gaara disse:

— É melhor me deixar dirigir, Temari. Tenho péssimas lembranças sobre o que acontece quando você dirige e fala ao mesmo tempo.

— Oh, você! — zombou Temari, enquanto entregava a chave do carro ao irmão e se virava para Hinata. — Não foi minha culpa. Em primeiro lugar, o outro motorista jamais deveria ter estacionado naquele lugar.

Anna estava certa, ela ia mesmo gostar de Temari, admitiu Hinata, enquanto a cunhada continuava a tagarelar e brincar e Gaara guiava o carro pelo tráfego pesado de Atenas.

Temari obviamente questionara o irmão sobre seu relacionamento com Hinata, e ao que parecia, ele havia feito parecer que os gêmeos haviam sido concebidos durante uma relação estável, e não em um encontro de uma noite. Isso fora gentil da parte de Gaara. E atencioso também. Era uma forma de proteger os filhos e ela também... Era felicidade o calor que sentia no peito?

A noite de Atenas era agradável e o ar fresco acariciava a pele de Hinata enquanto ela e Gaara saltavam do táxi e andavam até á entrada do prédio moderno e exclusivo onde ficava o apartamento dele na cidade. Eles haviam passado a noite com Temari e Andreas na casa deles, que ficava nos arredores de Atenas, e no dia seguinte retornariam à ilha.

Obviamente ela estava ansiosa para rever os filhos, mas... estaria querendo se enganar, ou Gaara realmente estivera mais gentil com ela ao longo daquele dia? Ele a tratara com uma delicadeza que a fizera se sentir muito próxima de alguma coisa especial e maravilhosa...

Gaara olhou para Hinata. Ela estava usando um vestido de seda cor de pêssego, com a estampa de leques acinzentados discretamente espalhados por ele. O vestido era preso nos ombros por alças finas, tinha o corpinho bem justo e se abria para uma saia levemente godê. O corte primoroso acentuava as formas delicadas do corpo dela sem revelar muito, e as alças deixavam à mostra o bronzeado que ela adquirira desde que chegara na ilha. Naquela noite, observando-a durante o jantar, enquanto Hinata conversava com a irmã dele e o marido, sentira-se orgulhoso como marido, assim como a desejara como homem. Alguma coisa, Gaara ainda não estava preparado para dar um nome àquilo, começara a mudar. De algum modo _ele_ começara a mudar... Porque Hinata era uma boa mãe? Porque confiava nele para cuidar dos filhos? Ou porque, naquela noite, demonstrara uma inteligência, uma delicadeza e um senso de humor que, para sua surpresa, se viu obrigado a reconhecer que eram unicamente dela, diferenciando-a da mãe dele e de qualquer outra mulher que já tivesse conhecido?

Gaara não estava preparado para responder a essas questões, mas estava pronto e ansioso para fazer amor com sua esposa.

Para fazer amor com ela _como_ sua esposa.

Quando entraram no prédio, Gaara pegou a mão de Hinata. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas o coração de Hinata acelerou no peito. A esperança que tentava desesperadamente não deixar subir à sua cabeça agora alçava voo como um balão.

Enquanto subiam para o apartamento, no elevador, ela rezava silenciosamente: "Por favor, permita que tudo corra bem. Por favor, permita que as coisas se acertem para... para _todos_ nós". E em _todos_ ela incluía a nova vida que crescia dentro dela.

Ela _ia_ contar a Gaara, mas naquele dia passara em uma farmácia e comprara um teste de gravidez, só para confirmar sua certeza. Esperaria até que estivessem de volta à ilha para usá-lo e então _contaria_ a Gaara. Mas depois, não naquele momento. Porque queria que aquela noite fosse especial. Queria aquela noite para ela. Naquela noite, queria fazer amor com Gaara sabendo que o amava.

Na pequena sala de estar do apartamento, Gaara despiu o paletó do terno de linho e o jogou sobre uma das cadeiras. O gesto fez com que a camisa se esticasse contra os músculos de suas costas e Hinata acompanhou o movimento com os olhos, já sentindo a ânsia familiar apertar seu ventre e se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

A onda de desejo fez com que sua respiração se acelerasse e seus seios esticassem o tecido do vestido, fazendo com que os mamilos já sensíveis e excitados enrijecessem ao roçar da seda. Quando Gaara se virou para ela, logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O corpo dele reagiu no mesmo instante à provocação, confirmando a intensidade do desejo que já sabia que sentia por ela.

Não podia ficar parada ali, daquele jeito, Hinata se repreendeu. Se fizesse isso, Gaara acharia que o estava provocando. E não queria isso. Não queria ser acusada de ser uma mulher que não conseguia viver sem satisfação sexual. O que queria era que ele lhe dissesse que não podia resistir ao desejo que sentia por ela, que a amava...

Hinata, então, virou-se rapidamente em direção à porta, porque não queria que Gaara visse a expressão em seu rosto. Mas para sua surpresa, antes que ela saísse, ele disse baixinho.

— Você estava muito bonita neste vestido, esta noite. Gaara estava dizendo que a achara bonita?

Hinata não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia fazer mais nada além de olhar para ele, dividida entre o desejo e a incredulidade.

Gaara caminhou até onde ela estava e parou diante dela, levando as mãos às tiras finas do vestido e afastando-as dos ombros de Hinata, enquanto dizia com gentileza:

— Mas vai ficar ainda mais bonita sem ele.

Hinata tremia da cabeça aos pés, mal ousando respirar enquanto Gaara abria o zíper do vestido, que logo caiu aos pés dela. Então, ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

Hinata estava nos braços de Gaara. Ele a beijava e ela retribuía o beijo abraçando-o, sentindo que todas as suas dúvidas e medos se esvaíam como a areia engolida pelo mar. E o amor que sentia por ele a dominava.

A sensação das mãos de Gaara em seu corpo, moldando-o, acariciando-o, fez com que ela fosse tragada pela onda do desejo que a invadia, como um tributo oferecido a um conquistador poderoso. O toque delicado das mãos dele fez com que o corpo dela estremecesse de leve. Hinata ansiara para que Gaara a desejasse daquele jeito, sem a amargura rude de sua raiva, mesmo que até aquele momento não houvesse admitido aquilo nem para si mesma.

Mas agora, ali nos braços dele, qualquer mentira que tenha contado a si mesma para se autoproteger foi dissolvida pelo calor das carícias de Gaara. Ainda com a boca colada a dele, Hinata gemeu de prazer ao sentir que ele acariciava seu mamilo com o polegar, deixando-o quente e pulsante. O corpo dela implorava para que Gaara o libertasse, para jazer nu diante dos olhos dele, a mercê de suas mãos, de sua boca. Queria-o fartando-se dela até que ela não suportasse mais o próprio desejo e se agarrasse a ele, enquanto Gaara a levava ao pico do prazer e à explosão final, que daria a ele tudo o que ela era e tudo o que tinha para dar, deixando-a indefesa diante da força do que sentia por ele.

Era assim que deveria ter sido naquela primeira noite, em Manchester, com os sentidos dominados pela intensidade do que experimentava. E fora mesmo muito intenso, tanto que ela mal percebera a perda da virgindade.

Ela era dele e Gaara se permitiu saborear esse prazer primitivo. O corpo dele estava em fogo de desejo por ela, doendo de necessidade, mas ele queria estender ao máximo o prazer de ambos, queria saboreá-lo e guardá-lo em sua memória como um buquê único de um vinho especial. Gaara se inclinou para erguê-la nos braços e carregou-a até o quarto, os olhares se encontrando e se prendendo sob a luz suave do abajur aceso.

— Eu nunca esqueci você, sabia disso? Nunca consegui afastar sua lembrança da minha mente. O modo como você estremeceu contra mim, quando a toquei, o perfume de sua pele, sua respiração acelerada quando eu fiz isso.

Hinata ofegou quando ele acariciou o lado do pescoço dela e deixou a carícia se estender por toda a extensão de suas costas nuas.

— Isso, assim mesmo.

Hinata choramingou, protestando que Gaara a estava torturando e que já não aguentava mais de desejo, mas ele a ignorou e traçou uma linha de beijos ao longo das suas omoplatas. Quando Gaara fizera aquilo a primeira vez, ela arqueara o corpo em uma demonstração despudorada de prazer. Então ele ergueu o braço dela e começou a beijar a parte interna do pulso até ó cotovelo.

Gaara percebeu que jamais imaginara que poderia se sentir daquele jeito, A doçura e a sensualidade da reação de Hinata às suas carícias estavam derrubando todas as defesas que construíra para esconder o modo como ela o fazia sentir.

Ele a beijou na boca, provando sua maciez e seu calor com a língua, enquanto Hinata estremecia contra ele, o corpo nu se arqueando mais uma vez, a sensação da pele nua dela através das roupas que ele ainda usava provando ser um tormento que Gaara mal conseguia suportar.

Hinata estava perdida na dominação quente e íntima do beijo de Gaara, um beijo que acendia faíscas de desejo por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o pulsar, latejar. Seus seios ansiavam para serem tocados, os mamilos inchados como uma fruta madura pronta para ser saboreada. Ela queria sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, acariciando, satisfazendo o desejo que não parava de crescer. Queria que os lábios dele beijassem e sugassem o latejar dos seus seios, transformando-o em prazer líquido e quente.

Mas ao invés disso, Gaara a afastou, abandonou-a quando ela precisava dele tão desesperadamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, frenética, gemendo em protesto, enquanto se sentava na cama.

Como se soubesse exatamente como ela se sentia e o que temia, Gaara pegou a mão de Hinata e a pousou sobre seu corpo, deixando-a sentir a ereção poderosa que se destacava na calça do terno, o olhar nunca deixando o rosto dela, registrando a paixão que dominou os olhos de Hinata ao senti-lo tão rígido.

Muito lentamente, os dedos dela correram por toda a extensão do membro dele e o prazer que ela sentia ao fazer isso ficava claro no modo como entreabriu os lábios e passou a língua por ele e no modo como seus olhos escureceram, concentrados no que faziam.

Impaciente, Gaara começou a desabotoar a camisa. Distraída pelos movimentos dele, Hinata levantou os olhos e chegou mais perto, ajoelhando-se diante dele na cama e assumindo a tarefa. Ela se inclinou para frente para beijar o peito dele a cada botão que abria. Depois, cedendo ao impulso de experimentar mais, deslizou a língua pelo seu tórax, inspirando o aroma másculo do corpo de Gaara, que estremecia sob suas carícias. O peito dele era musculoso, seus mamilos, escuros. Perdida no prazer de estar tão próxima daquele corpo, Hinata estendeu a mão e tocou a carne firme como a ponta dos dedos. Então, em um impulso, inclinou a cabeça e beijou o mesmo ponto que havia tocado, explorando-o com a ponta da língua.

A reação à carícia de Hinata foi tão violenta que ricocheteou através de Gaara, engolfando-o e consumindo-o. Ele estava desabotoando a calça enquanto Hinata o acariciava e agora se livrou do que restava de suas roupas e puxou-a para os seus braços, beijando-a com toda a força do desejo crescente.

A sensação do corpo de Gaara contra o dela, sem barreiras entre eles, levou embora qualquer inibição que porventura restasse a Hinata. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Gaara e retribuiu o beijo com igual paixão, suspirando em aprovação quando sentiu as mãos que envolviam seus seios.

Era por _aquilo_ que seu coração vinha ansiando, admitiu Gaara. Aquele dar e receber, aquela intimidade sem barreiras, e com aquela mulher, acima de todas. Hinata era tudo o que ele queria e mais ainda, admitiu, redescobrindo mais uma vez o corpo macio e delicado da esposa.

Ele se orgulhava de ser um amante talentoso, mas nunca se vira naquela posição antes. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira. Não estava preparado para sua própria reação ao que estava sentindo. Não estava preparado para a intensidade que seu desejo alcançou, desconhecida, ameaçando seu autocontrole, criando dentro dele uma ânsia de possuir cada parte dela e de levar prazer a cada uma delas, de levá-la ao orgasmo muitas e muitas vezes, até que fosse dono absoluto do prazer de Hinata... e dela. Queria ficar decalcado no desejo dela, para que nenhum outro homem jamais experimentasse aquela doçura. Queria _Hinata,_ reconheceu Gaara, e satisfez o apetite urgente de seu próprio desejo ao ouvir o som instável da respiração dela, intercalado com soluços de prazer, enquanto ele sugava seus mamilos e massageava a carne macia de seus seios.

Hinata arqueou o corpo contra o dele, as mãos crispadas ao redor do seu pescoço, para mantê-lo junto dela.

Até aquele momento, acreditara que Gaara já a havia levado ao máximo de prazer sensual que poderia experimentar, mas estava errada. Agora que as barreiras entre eles haviam sido derrubadas, sabia que o que acontecera antes era apenas uma sombra do que sentia naquele instante. Centelhas de um prazer quase insuportável atravessavam seu corpo a cada movimento da língua de Gaara sugando seus mamilos, fazendo com que o centro da sua feminilidade latejasse de tal maneira que o mero arquear do corpo contra o dele já não era o bastante para apaziguar o desejo selvagem que a possuía.

Então, ela abriu as pernas e pressionou com mais força o corpo contra o dele, ofegando agradecida quando Gaara respondeu à sua insinuação pressionando com firmeza a mão sobre seu sexo.

Gaara podia sentir contra a palma da mão o calor pulsante do desejo de Hinata. Isso fez com que ele percebesse que estava prestes a enlouquecer de vontade de possuí-la rapidamente. Foi obrigado a lutar com todas as suas forças para manter um mínimo de autocontrole enquanto deixava os dedos invadirem mais fundo a umidade do sexo de Hinata.

Aquilo era quase mais do que ela poderia aguentar. Gaara tocando-a com tanta intimidade, mas ao mesmo tempo não com intimidade o bastante, ainda. Ele acariciou com o dedo seu sexo aberto e foi como se um raio a atingisse. Hinata podia sentir seu corpo se abrindo, faminto, podia ouvir o som de alívio desesperado que escapou de sua garganta quando Gaara deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela.

Ele não precisava sentir as unhas dela se enterrando em seus braços para saber o que Hinata estava sentindo. Sentia o desejo dela em sua própria pele e na dela, enquanto os corpos de ambos se movimentavam mais rapidamente, cada vez mais juntos. Mesmo antes de ouvir o grito de Hinata ele teve consciência de que o orgasmo rápido e poderoso dela enchia seu próprio corpo de uma poderosa satisfação máscula, fazendo com que seu membro inchasse mais, ansioso por fazer a sua parte naquele jogo de prazer.

Mas ainda não. Não até que Gaara estivesse certo de que dera a ela todo o prazer que podia.

Para Hinata, a sensação de ter os lábios dele acariciando-lhe as costas a princípio foi relaxante, doce, como uma carícia terna depois de toda a explosão de calor que acontecera antes. Ela não se deu conta da urgência que voltou a acometê-la subitamente, até sentir os lábios de Gaara deslizarem mais para baixo, em seu ventre, e o desejo que achou já estar satisfeito voltou a pulsar em uma nova onda que a chocou com sua violenta intensidade e a fez tentar escapar, negar.

Mas Gaara não permitiu. Ignorou-lhe os protestos, e o prazer que voltou a dominá-la foi atiçado pelas carícias que a língua dele fazia na carne rígida e pulsante do clitóris dela, levando Hinata a abandonar qualquer tentativa de autocontrole e a se entregar sem reservas a ele.

Dessa vez o orgasmo foi curto e intenso, deixando-a trêmula e ansiosa por ir mais além. Agoniada com a força do desejo que sentia, Hinata estendeu a mão para tocar o corpo de Gaara, mas ele a deteve, dizendo com a voz rouca:

— Não. Deixe que eu mesmo faça isso.

Ela o sentiu deslizando para dentro de seu corpo, seu sexo duro e quente, experimentando o calor úmido do dela, em movimentos deliberadamente lentos, indo cada vez mais fundo.

 _Aaahh,_ como ela se lembrava da primeira vez em que ele lhe mostrara e revelara os mistérios do sexo. O modo como a levara além daquela dorzinha aguda que a paralisou por apenas alguns segundos, até que seu desejo voltou a assumir o controle, seus músculos abraçando a carne dele, exatamente como acontecia agora, seu corpo fazendo de tudo para tê-lo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela.

Era por aquilo que ansiara, por aquela completude, diferente de tudo o que já experimentara. Hinata se agarrou a Gaara, puxando-o para o mais fundo do seu ser e prendendo-o ali, acompanhando, satisfeita, o ritmo crescente que ele impunha.

Gaara reconheceu que estava perdido. Seu autocontrole estava perdido e ele já não tinha o poder de fazer nada além de se submeter ao desejo que o dominou com uma força impossível de ser detida.

Gaara ouviu o próprio coração gritar, um som másculo que mesclava agonia e triunfo, enquanto acompanhava Hinata em um orgasmo que levou ambos ao ponto mais alto, seu corpo se fundindo ao dela no êxtase.

O corpo de Hinata, ainda dominado por pequenos tremores remanescentes do abalo sísmico que atingira até o mais fundo de seu ser, descansava contra o peito de Gaara, enquanto ela ouvia em silêncio os corações de ambos se acalmarem gradualmente.

Naquela noite os dois haviam compartilhado algo muito especial, precioso mesmo, ela pensou. E sentiu o coração transbordar de amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! ONZE**

A recepção tranqüila dos gêmeos à volta do pai e da mãe à ilha provou mais do que qualquer palavra o quanto eles haviam ficado bem em sua ausência, sob os cuidados de Anna, pensou Hinata, enquanto trocava as roupas de viagem. Gaara fora direto para o escritório checar seus e-mails.

Mas Hinata não estava no quarto apenas para se trocar. Ela abriu a bolsa e pegou o teste de gravidez que comprara em Atenas. Suas mãos tremiam levemente quando ela abriu o pacote e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto lia as instruções. Seis anos atrás, quando fizera a mesma coisa, estava tão assustada, com tanto medo do possível resultado...

Também estava ansiosa agora, mas por razões diferentes.

As coisas haviam mudado desde que desconfiara de que poderia estar grávida novamente, Hinata tentou se tranquilizar. Quando Anna havia se referido ao seu amor por Gaara, em princípio quis negar. Mas logo a verdade ficou clara. Era _óbvio_ que amava Gaara.

Talvez, se ela passasse por cima do próprio orgulho e dissesse a ele como se sentia, o bebê conseguisse construir uma ponte entre eles. Se já implorara para que Gaara lhe entregasse seu corpo, seria assim tão difícil implorar para que aceitasse seu amor? Para que essa criança nascesse como fruto da felicidade e do amor do pai e da mãe.

Hinata disse a si mesma que deveria ter fé que o amor que vira Gaara dedicar aos gêmeos não seria restrito só a eles. E entrou no banheiro.

Dez minutos mais tarde ela ainda estava parada no banheiro, o olhar fixo na linha colorida. Já havia percebido, é claro, era impossível não perceber os sinais. Mas ainda assim a confirmação visível era um choque. Concebera um filho de Gaara contra o desejo explícito de que aquilo não deveria acontecer. Hinata pôs a mão sobre a barriga ainda lisa e respirou fundo. Precisava contar a ele. E quanto mais rápido, melhor.

O súbito grito de raiva de criança que ouviu do lado de fora do quarto fez com que deixasse o teste cair sobre a pia de mármore, enquanto saía correndo pelas portas do quarto, em uma reação automática. No pátio, do lado de fora, encontrou os gêmeos brigando por causa de um brinquedo, como esperava. Aiko tentava arrancar o brinquedo que Haru segurava, enquanto Haru chorava em protesto. Anna, que assim como Hinata também fora alertada pelo barulho, vinha logo atrás e os dois rapidamente pararam com a confusão.

Quando tudo já estava resolvido, Anna disse sem rodeios:

— Você vai ficar bem ocupada se estiver esperando gêmeos novamente.

Hinata apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não estava surpresa por Anna ter percebido. Os biscoitos de gengibre que subitamente começaram a aparecer ao lado do seu chá matinal já haviam lhe dado uma pista de que a governanta compartilhava de suas suspeitas.

Gaara afastou a cadeira. Eles haviam voltado para a ilha há uma hora e ele já estava ansioso para procurar Hinata, sentia falta de sua companhia... e não apenas na cama. Esses sentimentos o fizeram se sentir vulnerável, e apesar de se ressentir disso automaticamente, abriu a porta do escritório e se encaminhou para o quarto deles.

Hinata devia estar do lado de fora, com os gêmeos. Não seria nada demais se ele se trocasse e fosse se juntar aos filhos. E assim acabaria ficando perto de Hinata também, sem trair seus sentimentos. Afinal, uma vida inteira temendo ser traído emocionalmente não era deixada para trás em apenas poucas semanas. Gaara ainda precisava de mais provas de que podia confiar em Hinata.

Ele viu a bolsa dela aberta sobre a cama deles enquanto passava na direção do banheiro, mas foi só depois de ter tomado banho e mudado de roupa que notou o teste de gravidez descartado.

A primeira coisa que Hinata viu quando voltou para o quarto foi o paletó de Gaara sobre a cama. Seu coração disparou no peito, com uma mistura de culpa e medo. Ela começou a caminhar até o banheiro e parou subitamente quando viu Gaara parado ao lado da pia, segurando o teste de gravidez revelador.

Ele olhava confuso para o teste, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo. Mas Hinata logo viu a raiva tomar o lugar da confusão.

— Você está grávida.

Ela percebeu, triste, que aquilo era uma acusação, não uma pergunta.

— Sim — admitiu. — Desconfiei que estivesse, mas queria me certificar primeiro, antes de lhe contar. Sei o que você disse quando nos casamos, sobre eu precisar tomar a pílula porque não queria outra criança. E foi isso o que eu fiz — ela falou sinceramente. Quando Gaara não disse nada, apenas continuou a encará-la, Hinata entrou em pânico e implorou, emocionada. — Por favor, não me olhe assim. Você ama os gêmeos e esse bebê, _seu_ bebê, também merece ser amado.

— _Meu_ filho? Se você diz que estava tomando a pílula, este filho não pode ser meu. Ambos sabemos disso. Você realmente acha que sou tão tolo a ponto de assumir um bastardo concebido com um dos muitos homens a quem sem dúvida vinha entregando seu corpo antes que eu a descobrisse? Se é isso o que pensa, então a tola é você. Mas não, Hinata, você é apenas uma mulher mentirosa, mercenária e amoral!

As palavras explodiram no quarto como um tiro de canhão, com a intenção de destruir tudo o que estivesse no caminho. Apesar de estar se sentindo anestesiada demais naquele momento, Hinata sabia que havia sido mortalmente atingida.

— Você obviamente sabia que estava carregando esse filho quando exigiu que eu me casasse com você — acusou-a Gaara, brutal.

Ele havia dito que não era tolo, mas sabia que não era a verdade. Afinal, permitira que Hinata o arrancasse da segurança de um modo de pensar que cultivara a vida toda e que o levasse a acreditar que talvez estivesse errado sobre ela. Mas obviamente não estava errado.

—Achei que você estava se casando comigo pelo ganho financeiro que imaginava poder ter, mas agora vejo que a verdade era outra.

Hinata não podia mais aguentar.

— Eu me casei pelo bem dos nossos filhos — ela disse com firmeza. — E a criança que estou carregando é sua. Sim, eu tomei a pílula, mas você deve se lembrar que eu não estava passando bem enquanto estávamos em Londres. Acho que foi assim que concebi. Em algumas circunstâncias, um mal-estar do estômago pode comprometer a eficiência da pílula.

— Uma desculpa muito conveniente — desdenhou Gaara. — Você _realmente_ espera que eu acredite nisso, conhecendo-a como eu conheço? Você não se casou comigo pelo bem dos gêmeos, Hinata. Casou-se pelo meu dinheiro.

— Isso não é verdade — negou Hinata. Como ele podia pensar tão mal dela? A raiva se juntou ao sofrimento. Gaara chamara a si mesmo de tolo, mas a tola ali era _ela._ Por amá-lo e por acreditar que podia alcançá-lo com seu amor.

— Eu conheço você — ele repetiu, e ao ouvir essas palavras Hinata sentiu seu autocontrole se romper de vez.

— Não, você não me conhece, Gaara. Tudo o que conhece é seu próprio preconceito cego. Quando esse bebê nascer vou fazer o teste de DNA e lhe prometo que então ficará provado que ele, ou ela, é sim seu filho, irmão dos gêmeos. No entanto, aí já será tarde demais para que você o reconheça e o ame como seu filho, ou sua filha, Gaara, porque não há como eu permitir que meus filhos cresçam com um pai que pensa e fala do modo como você faz. Posso ver que ama os gêmeos, mas o modo como trata a mim, mãe deles, suas suspeitas a meu respeito, tudo isso pode contaminar a atitude deles em relação às mulheres quando forem adultos. _Não_ vou permitir que meus filhos cresçam como você, incapazes de reconhecer, de valorizar, até mesmo de ver o amor que está diante dos seus olhos.

— Sabe qual foi o meu pior pecado? Aquilo de que mais me arrependo? De amá-lo, Gaara. Porque ao me apaixonar por você não estou sendo uma boa mãe para os meus filhos. Você joga na minha cara o tempo todo o comportamento que tive na noite em que nos conhecemos, me acusa de ter sido como uma vagabunda qualquer correndo atrás de você. A verdade era que eu era uma virgem de 17 anos, oh, sim, pode me olhar assim, mas é verdade, uma menina tola e inocente que acabara de perder os pais e estava tão desesperada para ser amada que convenceu a si mesma de que o homem que vira do outro lado de um bar lotado era seu salvador, seu herói, alguém especial que a salvaria da infelicidade e da perda e a manteria segura em seus braços. E esse foi o meu crime, Gaara, idolatrá-lo e transformá-lo em algo que você jamais poderia ser.

— E quanto a todos esses homens que você gosta tanto de me acusar de ter tido, eles nunca existiram. Nem um único deles. Acha mesmo que eu seria tão estúpida a ponto de confiar em outro homem depois do modo como me tratou? Sim, acho que mereci o que aconteceu, por ter sido tão tola.

— Há uma única razão para que eu tenha pedido para que se casasse comigo, Gaara: porque achei que isso faria com que você recuasse e fosse embora. Mas então, quando percebi que você queria mesmo os gêmeos, resolvi, como lhe disse na época, que seria bom para os meninos crescer dentro da segurança de uma família, com pai e mãe que tivessem a intenção de criá-los juntos.

— Mas as acusações que você acaba de fazer mudam tudo. Não quero que envenene a mente dos meus filhos com essa sua horrível maneira de pensar. Esse bebê será um irmão de verdade deles, mas duvido que mesmo a evidência do DNA vá convencê-lo disso. Simplesmente porque não é nisso que quer acreditar, Gaara. E sinto muito por você. Meu dever como mãe é proteger todos os meus filhos. Os gêmeos são meninos muito inteligentes e logo irão perceber que você não aceita o irmão, ou irmã deles, e podem até vir a copiar seu comportamento. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

A princípio Gaara estava determinado a negar que pudesse haver alguma verdade no que estava sendo dito durante aquela explosão de raiva de Hinata. Mas por trás do complexo sistema de defesa criado por suas próprias mágoas, começaram a surgir algumas dúvidas. Muito pequenas no início. Mas quando tentou afastá-las, descobriu que essas dúvidas tinham raízes mais profundas do que imaginara. Quando havia surgido aquela ânsia de arrebentar com as correntes protetoras que o prendiam? Como aquela parte nova dele poderia estar realmente desejando tomar Hinata nos braços? Gaara lutava contra essas forças opostas dentro dele e tentava seguir em frente.

Hinata teve de admitir que aquilo tudo era muito pior do que ela havia imaginado. Temera que Gaara pudesse ficar zangado, mas jamais lhe ocorrera que ele iria se recusar a aceitar que a criança que ela esperava fosse dele. Devia odiá-lo por isso. Queria conseguir odiá-lo.

Ela deixaria a ilha, é claro. Mas não iria a lugar algum sem os gêmeos. Eles sentiriam uma falta terrível de Gaara, mas não podia arriscar que passassem a pensar e sentir como ele. Não podia deixar que os filhos fossem infectados por tanta amargura.

Ela se virou para olhar pelas portas do quarto, ainda abertas para o pátio, tentando esconder as lágrimas que estava determinada a não permitir que ele visse.

— Não vejo motivos para continuarmos com essa discussão — falou Hinata. — Já que é óbvio que você prefere pensar o pior de mim.

Ela nem esperou para ver se ele responderia alguma coisa, saiu para o pátio, ansiosa para colocar a maior distância possível entre eles antes que suas emoções a dominassem e ela se derramasse em lágrimas.

Do quarto, Gaara a observou sair, seus pensamentos ainda em guerra. Ela agora estava parada no topo do lance de escadas que descia para a parte mais baixa do jardim.

Hinata piscou para conter as lágrimas e deu um passo à frente. Mas acabou pisando em falso e caiu.

Gaara viu quando ela rolou os degraus de mármore. Ele saiu em disparada, descendo os degraus dois de cada vez até chegar à base, onde o corpo dela estava caído, dobrado sobre si mesmo.

Hinata ainda estava consciente. E as duas palavras que deixou escapar, em desespero, quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, foram:

— Meu bebê...


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! DOZE**

— Ela está voltando a si agora. Hinata, você pode nos ouvir?

Hinata sentiu a visão nublada começar a clarear aos poucos e distinguiu vagamente três figuras vestidas de branco, que logo percebeu serem um médico e duas enfermeiras, os três sorrindo para tranquilizá-la. Estava em um hospital? No mesmo instante entrou em pânico.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata. Você teve uma queda feia, mas está bem agora. Tivemos de mantê-la sedada por alguns dias para que seu corpo se recuperasse. E não se preocupe, é normal que se sinta um pouco zonza e confusa. Apenas relaxe.

Relaxar! Hinata pousou a mão sobre o lençol muito esticado ao redor do seu corpo.

— E o meu bebê? — quis saber, ansiosa.

A enfermeira que estava mais próxima desviou o olhar para o médico.

Ela perdera o bebê. A queda, agora ela se lembrava de tudo, matara seu bebê. A dor foi quase maior do que ela podia suportar. Não protegera seu filho como deveria, nem da queda nem da rejeição do pai. Hinata se sentia tonta, anestesiada demais pela dor para conseguir chorar.

A enfermeira deu uma palmadinha em sua mão e o médico sorriu.

— Seu bebê está bem, Hinata. Ela olhou para ambos, incrédula.

— Vocês não estão me dizendo a verdade, não é? Na verdade eu perdi o bebê, não foi?

O médico se virou para a enfermeira.

— Acho melhor deixarmos que Hinata veja por si mesma. — Ele se virou para Hinata, e então disse: — A enfermeira vai levá-la para fazer uma ultrassonografia e você poderá se certificar de que seu bebê está perfeitamente bem.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hinata estava de volta ao seu quarto no hospital, ainda olhando encantada para a imagem no exame que segurava. E que mostrava claramente que seu bebê estava ótimo.

— Você e seu bebê tiveram muita sorte — disse-lhe a enfermeira quando entrou no quarto, alguns minutos mais tarde, para verificar se estava tudo bem. — Você bateu feio com a cabeça e quando a levaram para o hospital, em Theopolis, eles ficaram preocupados que houvesse um coágulo em seu cérebro. Isso os obrigaria a interromper a gravidez. Seu marido se recusou a dar o consentimento, conseguiu que você fosse trazida para esse hospital em Atenas e mandou vir um especialista da América para tratá-la. Seu marido disse que você nunca o perdoaria e que ele mesmo jamais se perdoaria se a gravidez fosse interrompida.

Gaara havia dito aquilo? Hinata não sabia o que pensar.

— Creio que logo ele estará aqui — continuou a enfermeira. — No início ele insistiu em ficar no hospital com você, mas o professor Smythson lhe disse para ir para casa e descansar um pouco, já que você estava sedada.

Como se houvesse sido combinado, a porta do quarto se abriu nesse instante e Gaara apareceu. A enfermeira saiu discretamente, deixando-os a sós.

— Os gêmeos... — Hinata começou a perguntar, ansiosa.

— Eles sabem que você caiu e que precisou vir ao hospital para ser "consertada". Sentem saudades de você, é claro, mas Anna está fazendo o melhor que pode para mantê-los ocupados.

— A enfermeira estava acabando de me dizer que é graças a você que ainda tenho o meu bebê.

— Nosso bebê — Gaara a corrigiu, tranquilamente. Hinata não sabia o que dizer, ou pensar, por isso suas emoções tomaram as rédeas e ela começou a chorar.

— Hinata, não — implorou Gaara, saindo do pé da cama onde estivera parado e aproximando-se mais dela para pegar sua mão. — Quando a vi rolando aqueles degraus, soube que não importava o que eu dissesse ou pensasse, porque a verdade é que a amo. Acho que já sabia disso naquela última noite que passamos em Atenas, mas disse a mim mesmo que precisava de tempo para acabar com minhas dúvidas a seu respeito. Foi só quando vi que poderia perdê-la que admiti a verdade. Estava cego para a realidade, como você mesma disse. Queria e precisava acreditar no pior a seu respeito e, por causa disso, do meu medo de amá-la e do orgulho que sentia desse medo, você e nosso filho quase perderam a vida.

— Minha queda foi um acidente.

— Um acidente que foi o resultado de minha recusa cega em aceitar o que você estava tentando me dizer. Pode me perdoar?

— Eu amo você, Gaara. Sabe disso. O que eu quero agora é que você se perdoe. — Hinata levantou os olhos para ele. — E não apenas a meu respeito. — Teria coragem de dizer o que queria? Mas sabia que se não aproveitasse essa oportunidade se arrependeria depois. Precisava fazer aquilo pelo bem do próprio Gaara.

— Sei que sua mãe o magoou, Gaara.

— Minha mãe nunca amou nenhum de nós. Éramos uma obrigação que ela precisou suportar, literal e figurativamente. As únicas vezes em que a víamos era quando ela queria que meu pai lhe desse mais dinheiro. Não havia lugar em seu coração para nós.

O coração de Hinata doeu de compaixão por ele.

— Não foi sua culpa que ela o rejeitasse, Gaara. O erro foi dela, não seu.

Gaara apertou-lhe a mão com mais força, as mãos frias.

\- Acho que sempre fui desconfiado em relação às mulheres, provavelmente por causa do meu relacionamento com minha mãe. Quando a vi naquela boate, parecendo a imagem da minha mãe, acredito que uma parte de mim percebeu o quanto você era inocente e vulnerável, mas eu estava determinado a rejeitar isso. Usei-a para descarregar a raiva que sentia do meu avô. Meu comportamento foi indesculpável, perdão.

Hinata negou com a cabeça. — Diante das circunstâncias era previsível. Se eu fosse a garota que você imaginava, acho que teria percebido que você estava sendo movido por algo mais. Ambos cometemos erros, Gaara, mas isso não impede que não possamos nos perdoar e deixar isso para trás. Também sinto vergonha pelo modo como me comportei com você, entregando a minha virgindade a um homem que mal podia esperar para me jogar para cima da cama depois que já tivesse conseguido o que...

― Perdão... — gemeu Gaara, dominado pelos remorso-Sinto tanto pelo que disse sobre esse novo bebê; quando você caiu, pouco antes de perder a consciência, você sussurrou para mim "meu bebê" e eu soube que não importava o que eu tivesse dito ou no que acreditava: a criança que você carregava era minha, era minha e não acreditava que o pai fosse outra pessoa. Podemos começar de novo? Você ainda consegue me amar depois do modo como me comportei?

Em resposta à pergunta dele, Hinata se ergueu contra os travesseiros e o beijou com carinho antes de dizer:

— Seria impossível não amá-lo, Gaara.

Passou-se quase um mês até que Hinata estivesse completamente recuperada da queda e pudesse voltar para a ilha. E a cada dia sua felicidade parecia maior. Gaara já havia provado que era um pai amoroso para os gêmeos, e agora, para provar a Hinata que pretendia ser um bom pai para o bebê que ela carregava, ele também se dedicava a provar-lhe que era um marido amoroso e dedicado. Deitada ao lado dele, na cama deles, Hinata sentia o coração se derreter de amor e alegria. Sorrindo na escuridão, ela se virou para Gaara e beijou seu queixo.

— Você sabe o que vai acabar acontecendo se continuar fazendo isso — Gaara a avisou, meio brincando, meio a sério.

Hinata riu.

— Achei que só eu era incapaz de resistir a você. Não o contrário — ela o provocou, aconchegando-se mais a ele, as curvas macias de seu corpo nu provando ser uma doce tentação.

— Parece que sou capaz de resistir a você? — perguntou Gaara.

As mãos dele já lhe acariciavam a pele, seu hálito quente contra os lábios dela. Hinata se moveu ansiosa para mais para perto do marido. Naquele ponto nada mudara, o coração disparado de antecipação e o desejo que percorria seu corpo quando percebeu que ele iria beijá-la.

— Eu amo você...

As palavras foram sussurradas junto ao ouvido de Hinata e logo repetidas contra seus lábios, antes de Gaara começar a acariciá-los lentamente com a língua, até que ela não conseguiu mais aguentar e segurou a cabeça dele entre as mãos. Os lábios dela se abriram e um tremor de antecipação percorreu seu corpo.

O som da respiração acelerada de ambos se misturou ao movimento da pele contra o tecido dos lençóis e aos sons murmurados de desejo.

Como sempre, a doçura da rendição de Hinata acendeu com mais rapidez o desejo de Gaara. Ela demonstrava seu amor por ele com tanta naturalidade, tão abertamente... o desejo sussurrado em palavras de amor, como uma ladainha erótica, cheia de emoção. Agora Gaara admitia que uma parte dele se sentira atraída por isso desde que a conhecera.

A forma do corpo de Hinata estava mudando agora e a gravidez já era visível em uma barriguinha discreta que ele beijou com carinho.

Hinata abaixou os olhos para a cabeça escura dele e acariciou a pele macia da nuca. Agora sabia o quanto ela e o novo bebê significavam para ele.

Gaara se deitou ao lado dela e segurou seus seios entre as mãos, deixando que os lábios provocassem os mamilos rígidos, enquanto descia os dedos mais abaixo, pelo ventre, em uma carícia que agora sabia do quanto ela gostava. Hinata fechou os olhos e se agarrou a ele, entregando-se à onda de desejo que pulsava dentro dela e sorrindo ao sentir o tormento já familiar do prazer crescente, da ânsia primitiva e sensual que Gaara sabia exatamente como excitar, até que se tornasse quase insuportável.

Gaara sabia que se colocasse a mão sobre o sexo dela poderia senti-lo latejando, assim como sabia que a respiração acelerada de Hinata significava que se a acariciasse intimamente com os dedos, ela chegaria quase imediatamente ao orgasmo, e que depois ele voltaria a acender seu desejo para que chegassem ao êxtase final juntos, o corpo dele dentro do dela. Na verdade, Gaara já começava a sentir seu autocontrole ruir...

A mão dele desceu pelo corpo de Hinata. O sexo dela estava úmido e o modo como se oferecia a ele, com tamanha generosidade e entrega, faziam seu coração cantar dentro do peito. Gaara levantou os olhos para ela, enquanto seus dedos lhe acariciavam o sexo. Um estremecimento de prazer tornou os olhos de Hinata mais escuros. Os dedos dele continuaram a excitá-la, entrando e saindo lentamente do seu ponto mais íntimo e roçando a fonte de seu desejo, o clitóris rígido e inchado sob seu toque. O corpo dele também se tornou mais rígido.

Os lábios de Gaara acariciaram os mamilos dela com mais urgência, o olhar registrando o momento em que a pele ficou quente e os pequenos tremores que sacudiam seu corpo aumentaram de intensidade.

— Gaa-ra...

Foi o modo como ela disse o nome dele, a súplica baixinha de puro desejo, docemente sedutora, que acabou com o que restava do autocontrole dele.

Hinata, estremeceu descontrolada ao sentir a boca de Gaara sobre a sua pele, em seus seios, em sua barriga, em suas coxas e finalmente em seu sexo, onde a acariciou com a ponta da língua, provocando-a, possuindo-a, até que ela ofegasse e gritasse de prazer.

Gaara hão podia esperar mais. Já lutara para se controlar por tanto tempo, que agora cedeu às demandas de seu próprio desejo e se permitiu se perder dentro dela, deixando que os músculos firmes do corpo de Hinata o possuíssem até ambos serem engolfados por uma onda de prazer que os levou a um êxtase único, de amor compartilhado.

— Eu amo você.

— Eu também amo você.

— Você é a minha vida, meu mundo, a luz da minha existência, minha pedra preciosa, minha Hinata.

Hinata fechou os olhos sentindo-se segura nos braços de Gaara e sabendo que quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, e em todas as manhãs da vida deles juntos, continuaria se sentindo segura e amada.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPÍLOGO**

— Oh, Hinata, ela é linda!

Hinata sorriu orgulhosa enquanto as irmãs admiravam a nova sobrinha, que acabara de fazer um mês.

Fora uma surpresa maravilhosa quando Gaara lhe contara que convidara as irmãs dela e seus maridos para os visitarem na ilha. Ela achou que era o melhor presente que ele poderia ter lhe dado, além, é claro, do amor dele e da filhinha que haviam acabado de ter.

— Ela é tão parecida com Gaara! — disse Hanabi, com a autoridade de irmã mais velha que Hinata nem tentou refutar.

Afinal, era mesmo verdade que Himawari era muito parecida com o pai e com os irmãos gêmeos, e apesar de Gaara ter dito que se tivessem uma menina gostaria que ela se parecesse com a mãe, Hinata sabia que o marido não se importara nem um pouco em ser pai de uma menininha de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

— E parece que ela já tem Gaara e os meninos na palma de sua mãozinha — acrescentou Hikari, se juntando à conversa. — Estou louca para mimá-la devidamente, mas esse aqui obviamente não concorda com isso. Chuta com mais força ainda sempre que tento. — Ela completou, dando tapinhas carinhosos na barriga de sete meses de gravidez.

— Ah, então _é, sim,_ um menino — Hinata e Hanabi disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo quando a irmã do meio disfarçou e relanceou o olhar para o marido, Sasuke. Ele estava parado ao lado de Gaara e do marido de Hanabi, Konohamaru, que segurava o filho de dois meses, Hizashi, nos braços, com a destreza de um pai experiente. Os três homens estavam rindo e conversando muito à vontade entre si.

— Bem, sim, acho que é mesmo um menino, pelo que vi na última ultrassonografia... — admitiu Hikari contra a vontade. — E claro que posso estar errada, e a verdade é que Sasuke não se importa nem um pouco se teremos um menino ou uma menina, embora pessoalmente... — ela suspirou e disse baixinho. — Sei que é bobagem, mas não consigo parar de imaginar um menininho parecido com Sasuke.

— Não é nem um pouco tolo — Hinata a defendeu no mesmo instante. — É natural. Adoro que Himawari e os gêmeos se pareçam com Gaara.

— Também me sinto assim em relação a Hizashi — concordou Hanabi, que ainda acrescentou: — É isso o que o amor faz conosco.

As três se viraram automaticamente para os maridos.

— É maravilhoso que nossos três bebês vão ser tão próximos em idade... principalmente porque os gêmeos têm um ao outro — acrescentou Hinata.

— Gaara tem tanto orgulho dos meninos, Hinata. E orgulho de você, por tê-los criado sozinha.

— Eu não estava sozinha — objetou Hinata, emocionada. — Nós tivemos vocês para nos apoiar, para nos amar. Nunca teria conseguido sem vocês.

— E nós jamais iríamos querer que você sequer tentasse, não é mesmo, Hikari? — falou Hanabi.

— Jamais — concordou Hikari, acariciando a mão de Hinata.

Por um instante eram apenas as três de novo, irmãs unidas pela tragédia que haviam compartilhado e pelo amor e a lealdade que sentiam uma pela outra. Mas então. Hikari quebrou o silêncio e representou todas ao dizer baixinho.

—Acho que devemos ter anjos da guarda muito competentes olhando por nós.

Mais uma vez elas olharam na direção dos maridos.

— Com certeza tivemos muita sorte de conhecer e nos apaixonar por homens muito especiais — disse Hinata.

— E mais especiais ainda porque eles acham que são _eles_ os sortudos por terem nos conhecido. — Hanabi sacudiu a cabeça e continuou, relembrando. — Nenhuma de nós jamais teria podido imaginar como as coisas se transformariam quando eu estava tão preocupada em ter de viajar para Thessalonica.

O olhar que Hanabi dirigiu a Konohamaru disse claramente às irmãs o quanto ela amava o marido. Isso fez com que as outras duas se voltassem para seus próprios maridos com uma emoção similar refletida nos olhos.

— Mas há mais uma coisa que precisamos discutir, além do quanto estamos felizes — continuou Hanabi. —A casa. Konohamaru insistiu em quitar a hipoteca para mim, porque naquele momento eu ainda achava que vocês duas iriam precisar dela. Então, transferi o imóvel para o nome de vocês. Como nenhuma de nós vai precisar agora, o que eu pretendia sugerir é que a doássemos para a caridade! Andei fazendo algumas pesquisas e há uma instituição baseada em Cheshire que ajuda mães solteiras. Se doarmos a casa para eles, poderão usá-la como acomodação para mulheres que necessitam, ou talvez vendê-la e usar o dinheiro para o que precisarem. O que acham?

— Acho uma excelente ideia.

— Eu concordo.

— Então está decidido.

— Só há um problema — alertou Hinata. — Como Konohamaru pagou a hipoteca, desconfio que Gaara e Sasuke não vão querer ficar para trás nas doações.

Mais uma vez as irmãs se viraram para os maridos e trocaram sorrisos com eles, quando os três se voltaram para elas.

Três homens tão másculos e fortes... fortes o bastante para admitir que haviam sido conquistados pelo amor e para demonstrar abertamente o quanto esse amor significava para eles.

— Temos tanta sorte... — disse Hinata, sabendo que falava pelas irmãs tanto quanto por si mesma.

Gaara, que deixara Konohamaru e Sasuke e agora se encaminhava para elas, ouviu o que a esposa dizia e respondeu, apaixonado:

— Não, somos nós quem temos sorte. Sorte e a benção dos deuses e do destino, que nos fizeram conquistar o amor dessas três verdadeiras Graças.

Fim

Mais uma finalizada! Essa é outra trilogia, se chama "Três irmãs" contando a história de HIkari e Sasuke e de Hanabi e Konohamaru.

Sei que estou devendo as outras histórias de "Leilão de solteiros, mas tenham paciencia comigo, kkk, leilão é um pouco mais dificil de adaptar, pois apenas encontrei eles em pdf e na hora que converter pra word, fica tudo meio louco e estou em fim de semestre da faculdade, então meio que fico sem poder me dedicar por longos periodos.

Se eu decidir postar a Historia de Hikari e Sasuke, vocês acompanhariam? Uma personagem que não existe no anime, mas eu postaria um capitulo apenas descrevendo ela, pra voc~es se acostumarem com a aparencia e personalidade dela.

Agradeço a que acompanham, comenta e aos que seguem e favoritam as adaptações, espero que o belo mundo dos romances de bancas ( Um amor que herdei da minha mãe, que tinha em torno de 200 livros que ela ia na banquinha trocar todo mês e que eu roubava pra ler escondido desde criança, ela dizia que eram livros de adultos, kkkk ) seja tão encantador para vocês como é pra mim!


End file.
